


Winter Sea

by PL_Panda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Good Adam Taurus, I'm Bad At Tagging, Papa Ironwood, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Percy doesn't know he is demigod, Qrow likes to jump in and make a mess, Sally Jackson is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: Percy's mother died when he was not even two. Unable to directly interfere, Poseidon asked two foreign gods for a favor. They took him to world where the son of the sea would be safe from the gods and placed him in a good house. But is world of Remnant that much safer than Earth? How will the the son of a sea god fare in place,where his gifts are both common and completely foreign?Neither RWBY nor PJO belong to me. All right go to their respective creators/owners.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robyn Hill/James Ironwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Destiny and Fate are two opposite concepts. Destiny means that certain events are unavoidable. Fate on the other hand, is an outcome of infinite possibilities.**

* * *

Three old women sat around fireplace in dark cave. Their gray robes seemed to shimmer, reflecting the yellow flames. Under the hoods each of them was wrinkled, but at the same time retained a certain beauty. Next to them laid a basket full of yarn balls. Overall the image seemed peaceful, but at the same time there was this aura of dread and power around three women. Clotho pulled another ball of yarn (blue one) and started to unreel it. She handed the end of it to Lachesis, who carefully measured it. She was in the middle of this when suddenly all three heard a heated argument outside.

"I am not going back mother. I am sick of this three months here, nine months there. I want to live with my husband. If you didn't notice, I love him!" This was Persephone, the queen of the underworld. Three old woman abandoned their job for a moment to listen to this argument. In their opinion Olympain drama was better than any romantic comedy on TV this days. Where is the Greek theater when you need some fun?

"You insolent child. I gave you everything and that is how you repay me? By running away with some chthonic deity? He already cheated on you multiple times!" The woman who could only be Demeter screamed at her daughter.

"Like you are the one to speak." Persephone fumed. "Have you checked the timeline mother? He only did that when I was taken from him. Hades is not like my father or your other lovers. Just because you can't keep them doesn't mean you need to force me to abandon the man I love."

"You will go with me or humans will starve. I need you!"

"You need to get yourself a dog. Or a cat. Or a freaking moose for all I care. I am not a pet. I am a grown woman with my own life."

"You are still my daughter!" Demeter screamed in anger, but there was also certain desperation behind her voice.

"Don't you have several mortal children? Go play with them. Maybe make them immortal and Leave. Me. Alone!" Fates snickered. Persephone never allowed anyone to tell her what to do. Not since she was free from her mother's grasp for the first time. Putting the entrance to the underworld on her path was one of their best decision, one that three Fates were proud of even to this day.

"It won't end like that!" Demeter screamed before storming off. Persephone also walked, her steps echoing through almost all the underworld. It was best not to stand on her way now.

In perfect silence, accompanied only by the crackling of fireplace, the three Fates returned to their work. Lachesis did not notice that her hand slipped a bit, shortening the length of yarn she measured before she handed it to Atropos and the Fate of Death did not bother with checking again. Only after she cut it, with loud clung, they all realized the grave mistake. The life was ended before destiny could unfold. Before it even started. Now they had to plan it all again. But what about the child, barely one-and-a-half years old. _Oh well, gods can resolve it between themselves. We don't need to bother with each and every problem._

They all laughed before returning to their yarn, only now the crackling of the fireplace was accompanied by their chatter on future of the world Earth.

* * *

A woman was driving through the forest. The road was empty and night has already fallen, but she had to get to her destination today. If she was to have any chance at getting this job, she needed to arrive on time. At the same time, she didn't want to speed. Her only son was with her in the car. A young boy, not even two years old. Her little hero. The trees threw shadow over the road, making it harder to see. The eerie sound of wind running around the forest was obscured by sound of the engine in her car. The ride was so peaceful. Everything was so calm.

Suddenly, a large black boar walked onto the road. Woman tried to avoid hitting it, but she lost control over the car, sending it swirling into the tree. The machine crashed with great strength. While airbags did work, it was little help against a stray branch that pierced inside the car. Woman could feel her life escape slowly. She knew that there was no point in calling for help. It was so far from any civilization that her cries would fall on the deaf ears anyway. In the dark forest nobody would hear her. But she had to do something. Not for herself, but for her child. She had to save him. Her little hero. There was only one way. She silently prayed to the father of her boy, unable to say any word aloud. She begged him to come and save him from otherwise death by starvation. She asked him to get him to safety. She needed to know he was safe.

As the last life left Sally Jackson, the only thing she cared about was that her son was safe. Her little hero. Her Perseus. Percy.

* * *

On Olympus Poseidon heard the call. In a flash of golden light, he appeared next to the car. But alas he was already too late. Sally Jackson, a queen among mortals, was dead. A single tear traveled down the cheek of the sea god. But he heard another sound. A child crying. This brought him back to earth. His son was still alive. Carefully, not to damage him, he pulled the boy out of the crashed car and flashed the two of them to Olympus. Inside his temple, he summoned a small crib for him. A sound of booming thunder alerted Poseidon about his Drama Queen of a brother calling a meeting. In another flash of golden light he appeared on his throne. Other gods came soon as well.

"What is this about father?" Artemis was first to ask.

Zeus sent Poseidon angry glare before turning to the whole council and speaking. "It did not avert my gaze that Poseidon brought a demigod to Olympus. Care to explain brother?" the message behind this was clear: you are in big trouble bro.

"Yes, well..." Poseidon found himself at the loss of words. He knew there was no point in lying because Apollo could easily reveal the deception. But he also would not let them harm his son.

"We are waiting uncle." Athena rushed him. She smiled like a predator at the expression that was on the face of the god of seas.

"Ugh fine! I have a son." This earned a surprise grasp from most of the council. They knew that Zeus broke his oath. It was no surprise that the king of Olympus could not keep it in his pants, but no one would dare to say it out loud (except his brothers that is). "And just now his mother died in a car crash. I had to save him."

"You broke the Ancient Laws brother. And the oath we took after the last war." Zeus scolded his brother.

"Like you are the one to talk!" Poseidon screamed. "At least I didn't have a child twice with the same woman!"

"That is not the point. I did not break the laws." Zeus argued.

"No!? What about when you gave this son of yours... James or something, to Hera as an apology. Hm? And when you let her guide him to Lupa. How is that different than me taking my son and getting him to camp?" Poseidon was fuming with anger. Other Olympians could feel the whole mountain shake, responding to barely contained rage of the one called the Earthshaker.

"He will not go to the camp!"

"Oh!? And why is that?" The room was run through with a particularly powerful tremor.

"He is dangerous. I can sense his power even now. He must be disposed of. You know the prophecy. He is second in line."

"Oh! So that is what is it about?!" Poseidon was slowly getting more and more angry. He was known for his short temper, but now he tried to rein it for the good of his son.

"His smell would attract monsters to the camp or any mortal family he stayed with." Zeus tried to reason, but Poseidon was relentless in his anger. Other Olympians observed this exchange with fear. Two brothers fought between themselves quite often, but it was rare for either to get this agitated. And the fact that Poseidon was trying to rein his anger only made it worse. Last time he accumulated so much of it whole archipelago was wiped out by the tremors. Athena decided that if they were to avoid more needles destruction, she had to intervene.

"Father, Uncle... I believe there might be other solution. Maybe instead of fighting needlessly we sit down and debate on this subject like the council should do." She tried to subtly suggest them that they are not alone, but it hardly worked. Two sons of Kronos kept arguing, completely ignoring everything that was happening around them. Several gods used this opportunity to do what they liked. Apollo pulled out a set of headphones and started to listen to some of 'music', Hephaestus kept himself busy with fidgeting with a set of screws and metallic parts, Hermes was texting on his phone, probably securing some beneficial deal for his company. Ares and Aphrodite were so focused on starring at each other that even if Hades walked next to them in only his underwear they would not realize it.

Athena just sighted. She looked to Hera, only to see her just as tired with this as she was. A plan started to form in her head. Quickly, Athena summoned some of her books about other pantheons and started looking. For a mortal, it would take hours to browser it all, but she was a goddess of knowledge after all. She found what she was looking for in record time and coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. It only partially worked, because most of the Olympians were still focused on their own business. She sent Artemis a meaningful glare and the goddess of hunt understood the message. She pulled out a silver arrow and drawn her bow. The arrow sailed through the air and hit it's destiny. Sound of very clear and high-pitched scream filled the air. Apollo was clutching his manhood, now with silver arrow standing from it. Athena sighted. "I wanted to get their attention. I did not ask you to castrate your brother."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Besides, it worked. His scream got their attention." Artemis retorted with a malicious smile. It was hilarious to watch a twelve-years old girl grin like that while at the same time trying to look innocent.

" _Whatever. I have other books to attend_." Athena mumbled under her breath. She then turned to the council. "I believe I found a solution to this problem. First, I must agree with my father that this sea spawn is much too powerful for his own good." Poseidon seemed to be fuming, but he allowed her to continue. "But it's only by standards of this world."

"Wait. Are you suggesting we send the boy away... where exactly?" Demeter inquired. She was still pissed at her daughter for refusing to leave with her. This time even Zeus could not help and humans mastered agriculture to the point where she would have trouble with just destroying their crops. She lost her best argument and could no longer get her precious little Kora back from this dark underworld. Hades must've corrupted her daughter. Yes. That was the only explanation. Why else would her little girl not want to spend time with her anymore?

"To Remnant." She stated. Most gods had no idea what was this supposed to mean, only Zeus and Poseidon were old enough to be acquitted with that term.

Zeus looked at her in disbelieve. "How do you even know about it?" It was a thing older the gods themselves, a world much like earth, created by two foreign gods, two brothers representing light and darkness.

"Books hold knowledge father. It is wise to read them from time to time." Athena, with all the respect she had for her father could not stop herself from making this comment. It was subtle enough that he would not get angry, but yet she insulted his dislike for reading. "From what I managed to find, people on this world are much closer to demigods than they are to humans. He would not stand out there as much, and he would be safe from the prophecy as he would be out of Olympus."

"But how 're we to send him there, 'eh?" Hephaestus asked without looking, still fiddling with whatever he was building.

"We ask the creators of that world. Simple as that." Athena said in matter'o'factly tone.

"Truly brilliant plan my daughter, but there is one problem. Nobody knows what happened with the two brothers after they departed Remnant." Zeus praised her before dismissing her plan.

"But there is a way to contact them, is there not?" She said suggestive. Zeus only grumbled.

"Yes. I see that everything pales in comparison to your knowledge." He said with resignation. "Fine. If Poseidon agrees, we will send his spawn away so that he will not endanger anyone and interfere with the great prophecy." It was clear that Zeus would rather see the sea spawn killed than living happily on another planet.

Poseidon mulled over the idea in his head. It was the best they could come up with that would satisfy everyone. But the sea god did not want to just abandon his son on some distant planet without anyone to care for him. And he remembered Remnant as a rather dangerous world. People living there were able to surpass lesser demigods in both skill and power. Percy would fit in, but he just could not bear to part with the boy. He knew him for so little, but he wanted to care for him. He wanted him to become part of his family. Poseidon could not yet bring himself to make a selfish decision. Remnant would offer Percy safety, a semblance of peace and a loving environment. The last one he would make sure about himself. "I agree. But I have one condition: he will be placed in family that will take best care possible for him. Is that clear, _brother?_ "

Zeus gulped. It's been long time since he last saw and heard this side of Poseidon. It was a threat unlike any others before. It was clear as day that Poseidon was willing to go any length to ensure his son's safety and would punish them if they did not oblige. "Yes brother. Let's contact the Two Gods then."

* * *

In the dark cave, Fates watched what happened on the Olympus and scowled.

"How dare they send away the boy just like that?!" Atropos raged. "I already invented so many new hardship for him!"

"Don't worry. I am sure we can find another play toy." Clotho tried to calm her sister, but her reassurance had little effect.

"Besides, he has soul of a hero. The trouble will follow him anywhere no matter what they try to do." Lachesis smiled.

"You are right. We might no longer be able to weave his fate, but we can still enjoy the show." Atropos sighted in defeat. She and her sisters had great plans for Perseus, but there would come others. It wasn't as if he was their only hope yet. Now to save this Thalia girl. She would make a nice toy.

* * *

The Two Brothers were translucent humanoid beings with featureless faces. The God of Light was tall, yellow and muscular with deer antlers on his head. The God of Darkness was lean, purple and slender and had ram horns on his heads. They both had the eerie aura of power around them, so different from that which accompanied the Olympians.

"Lord Zeus. What do we owe the pleasure of you inviting us?" The older brother asked. He and his brother spent last several millennia mending their feud on creating different worlds through the galaxy.

"Yeah." Younger brother sent a warning gaze at Ares who was starring at them with too much of challenge in his eyes. The god of War frowned at that, but he looked at his father instead.

"We have a problem that we hoped you could solve." Zeus started, completely forgetting what good manners were. God of Darkness wanted to punish him or at least outright refuse because the lack of respect, but his brother stopped him. With a gesture of hand God of Light encouraged the king of Olympus to continue. Zeus summoned a crib with young boy inside. He was sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful. "The boy is a... leftover from the affair my brother had." This earned a grumble from Poseidon and chuckle from the God of Darkness.

"And what is it to us? You have this camp to take care of demigods."

"There is a prophecy predicting that a son of one of three brothers might raze Olympus." Athena started. "And the boy is too strong for his own good. Without help, he will be easily found by monsters or worse enemies and be turned against us. No mortal on earth can protect him and he cannot go to camp."

"I see." The older brother thought the information over. "I assume you want us to take him to remnant, correct?"

"Yes. I want to give my son at least a fair chance in life." Poseidon looked at the two foreign gods.

"Fine." This surprised everyone, including the younger brother. He did not expect the God of Light to agree so quickly. "But I have a condition: you," He pointed at Poseidon, "will owe us a favor."

"I accept this." The god of the sea nodded in agreement.

"So can I now go see my son for some pain medicine?" Apollo finally spoke, still in very high-pitched voice.

* * *

Captain James Ironwood had a really bad day. Mantle was yet again attacked by grim and their defense systems failed to stop the large amount of Grim, all because several close-minded humans interrupted peaceful Fanus protest. Security forces were unable to stop the clash and both activists and radicals turned to violence. In turn it attracted large amount of Grimm. Young captain was placed in charge of dealing with them, but his forces barely managed to kill all the monsters. Even deployment of Atleasian Knights-10 was not that helpful, but it did lower the casualties. Sill, the robots were far from useful. Their main advantage were numbers, but it only worked to recompense for some flaws. Aim was the most prominent one.

Right now James was trying to help deal with the aftermath. His subordinates were moving the wounded to medical bullheads while he inspected the casualties. Walking through the street, he suddenly heard a cry in back alley. Immediately, he rushed there to help. It might have been some remaining grim. There was also another, darker option. Very often during Grimm attacks people took advantage of the chaos. Robberies, assaults, murders all accompanied the attacks. It sickened James that instead of uniting in the face of common threat people chose to still spite one another.

He entered the narrow alley to see the source of crying. As he walked with his gun drawn a shadow jumped at him. Without thinking, Captain fired and small beowolf disintegrated before his eyes. He looked around to check if there is any more grim, but he did not find any. What he did find was a body of a woman with a child next to her. She was gravely wounded, but she still desperately tried to reach for the boy. Suddenly, James' mind clouded for a moment before he gave another look to a woman. He recognized her.

"Sally!" The name came to his mind in an instant. A memories of their short affair two years ago flooded his mind. He was still only a private back then. He lost his friend in one of the Grimm raids and he went to a bar for a drink. Probably he would get himself completely wasted that night if she didn't come to him. She talked to him and helped him cope. They met several times after that, but finally they drifted apart after he was promoted to Sergeant and later Captain.

"Ja... James..." She spoke weakly. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. "This..." She weakly pointed to a boy. "is Perseus... He... He... is..." She moved her lips, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Wait here. I am calling help." He activated his scroll and began the call. "This is Captain James Ironwood. I found a gravely wounded citizen in section 3C-15. She is bleeding profoundly and require immediate medical assistance. I repeat: immediate medical assi..." He didn't finish because she managed to grasp his leg with surprising strength. She seemed to have new energy flow through her.

"No. I am... too late for me... Take care for Perseus... He is your... You are his father... Protect him." That were her final words. Captain Ironwood did not need any special tech to know that she died. Slowly, he walked to the crying boy. He noticed that the child was no older than one and a half - around nine months after the time James and Sally met. Then, he looked into his deep sea-green eyes that resembled his own so much. The same eyes, the same raven-black hair, even some of his facial features were similar. He could do a DNA check later, but he did not have too much doubt. Sally would not lie to him about thing like that. He picked the crying boy up and hugged him. His metal parts easily lifted and supported the weight. With his other hand, he caressed the unruly hair of his son.

"There there. Everything will be okay. Father is here. I will take care of you now..."

* * *

In the throne room, far away from that particular alley, in that particular city of mantle, on that particular continent of Solitas, on that particular planet of remnant, gods watched the whole ordeal. Twelve Olympians and two foreign Gods in silence guided the actions of Mist, which changed subtle details. Like the color of certain captain's eyes to match those of a child, or his memories about woman he met. The ideas slowly took place in his memory, with his mind adding the backstory to them. Nobody would ever know the truth. The fact that this was a scheme of gods, the fact that Sally Jackson was transported there in last moments of her life after the car crash and had her memories replaced as well. Nobody would ever know the fact that Perseus Ironwood was in fact Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

Or maybe someone would know. Maybe in time Percy would prove to be different from other citizens of Remnant. Semblance and Aura could cover up some nuances, but he was still a demigod. And he still had a soul of true hero. He would face many challenges before he could find happiness, if he ever did. Creatures of Grimm were just as relentless as monsters on Earth, but there were many people trained to fight them on remnant. None of the gathered gods knew all the secrets the future would hold, but one in particular paid close attention to the whole ordeal. On that day, Poseidon made a silent oath: to be there and watch his son. Even if he could not interfere, he would pay attention to his life. He would cheer with him and pain with him. He would try his best, even if he could not interfere, to at least know what was to be known.


	2. Chapter 2

_He picked the crying boy up and hugged him. His metal parts easily lifted and supported the weight. With his other hand, he caressed the unruly hair of his son._

_"There there. Everything will be okay. Father is here. I will take care of you now..."_

* * *

When the bullhead finally got there, Ironwood was hugging the child who fell asleep in his hands all too tired from crying and overwhelming emotions. James was surprised to stand eye-to-eye with his superior. With Percy hugging him so tightly, the captain had no real way of saluting. Instead, he just straightened up as much as he could, careful not to wake his son up. _His son..._ The words in his head sounded so strange, but they were also calming. He was not alone. First time since years, James felt connection with someone. He had a family. And he would protect his son no matter the consequences.

"Captain Ironwood." Colonel took second look at the man. "May I know the reason you are holding this boy?" She narrowed her eyes. Colonel Caroline Cordovin was a woman in her mid-fifties. Beyond standard Atlesian military outfit, she carried a rather large drill on her back. It was almost comedic when you consider that she was barely half his size. Add to this that her weapon of choice was a drill with head bigger than her own and she made a rather... interesting image. But she was still his superior and he had to show her proper respect.

"Sir. This is my son, Perseus." James introduced the sleeping boy to his superior. Cordovin only snarled.

"And why did you take you... son to a dangerous mission?" She inquired in irritated tone.

James thought only for a moment what answer to give her. "He lived with his mother. She died in today's Grimm attack."

Caroline felt a little sting of sympathy to the young captain. She did not really know him, but being stuck as a single parent, and a member of the greatest military machine on Remnant was bound to be hard. She was raised in a prestigious household of Mantle back when it was still capital and now lived in one of better parts of Atlas. This kind of hardship was a thing she never experienced. But for someone in his early twenties raising a child alone could produce some... trouble. Colonel realized that she got caught up in her thoughts and did not answer the Captain. "Understood." She was about to walk away when something stung her. She felt one more rush of sympathy. Caroline stopped. "Captain Ironwood?"

"Yes sir?" James didn't exactly know what to expect from the colonel. She was one of the biggest mysteries among high-ranking soldiers.

"You get two weeks off. Take care of him." She said before flying away. James smiled and hugged Percy a bit tighter before walking back to the main street. He had much work to do.

* * *

Once the two got to the apartment James owned, the captain placed Perseus in the guest room and looked around. Captain Ironwood, even if he was an officer of Atlas Military, did not really live too extravagantly. Most of the time he slept in the barracks with his men or sometimes in his office after a particularly long time of fulfilling the reports. The apartment he owned was a reflection to that. He barely took any time off, not to speak about wasting it on decorating the house. Perfectly white walls, almost sterile kitchen, living room closer to hospital waiting room... The only place that made this place feel peopled was the study filled with books. Many of them were gifts he received from colleagues, but larger part was inherited after his parents. The place had one large bedroom, one smaller bedroom designated for guests, one living room, one kitchen and one bathroom. It was simple and efficient. Ironwood hired a cleaning lady to make sure that while he rarely came to this place, it was kept in pristine condition.

The weight of what happened this day just caught up with him. He had a son! Captain James Ironwood had a son. Not only that, but the boy would now live with him. He promised to Sally that he would take care of him. James would not back on his word now and submit Perseus to public care or any of that. He would take care of him no matter what. But the life of a huntsman, and a military captain at that was a dangerous one. No. He could not think like that. James saw huntsmen who abandoned their hope succumb to Grimm much easier. He had to survive, if only for Perseus.

 _Perseus..._ The name was long and impersonate. It sounded like he was angry with him, which James was not. It wasn't the boys fault any of this happened. He only just met him, but his son already filled a kind of void that was inside him ever since he parted with his team after finishing Atlas Academy. _Percy... Yes. That sounds better. My Percy Ironwood._ James smiled at the sound of that. While surprising, this development might have proven to be the best thing that happened in his life.

Captain Ironwood took another look around, this time from different perspective. _This place needs a complete overhaul. And maybe even some color._

* * *

**Six years later**

* * *

Percy run around the apartment with a model Bullhead. His father gave him amused look before returning to his documents. With his recent promotion to General Ironwood now had more work, but also much more possibilities and flexibility in his work. Although he didn't want to admit it, James knew that his promotion had everything to do with being in Ozpin's 'secret brotherhood'. Especially after being placed as the headmaster of Atlas Academy, he now held two seats on the council, making him most influential man in Atlas.

"Dad! Someone's at the doors!" Percy suddenly run back. While now Ironwood was supposed to move to designated section of Atlas Academy, he did everything to postpone it. His son was so used to this place and to James it also held some of his most loved memories. Getting up from the paperwork, General walked to the doors. To his surprise, he came face to face with a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He had light brown eyes which seemed to lightly glimmer in the light with multiple different colors. The man wore white shirt with cyan tie, a black, high-buttoned vest with cyan lining and flower motive on upper parts. The look was completed with silver pocket watch.

"Yes. Hello Sir. I presume you must be General James Ironwood." The man spoke with thick accent that Ironwood could not exactly place.

"That would be correct. May I know who am I speaking with?" James held his hand close to where he kept his gun in case this was supposed to be some sort of an attempted assault. With higher positions came more devious enemies. Politics were always a mess.

"I am here on behalf of my master, one and only Jacques Schnee. He asked me to invite you..." He took a look behind the General to see a small boy hiding unsure about what was going on, "...and your son to the Schnee residence. He wanted to discuss some important matters. Please arrive at the Manor on nearest Friday around seven."

"What matters exactly?" James inquired. His curiosity was stirred. Schnee Dust Company was rumored to be involved with many bad labor practice and questionable business partners, but they were still the biggest and best dust supplier in the world.

"My master did not reveal such information to me. I was only tasked with inviting you sir." Klein was about to walk away, but James had one more question.

"Is this an official meeting or more personal style?"

After a moment of thinking, Klein figured a safe answer. "I would advise to wear your best suit anyway." More or less satisfied, the older Ironwood closed the doors and turned to look at Percy. His face was smeared with chocolate and his clothes were also a bit dirty. While James tried to send his son to school, it quickly proven to be rather taxing for the boy. Doctors diagnosed him with Dyslexia and Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Instead he opted to home-school Percy under hired tutors. It did prove to help him with learning, but in exchange he lost contact to any of his peers. General feared that his son would be like many of this upper-class children who grow up perfect in all but emotional development. _Wait. Doesn't Jacques have a daughter around Percy's age? Maybe this meeting can actually be an opportunity for him to spend more time with people his own age..._ Deciding to go there presented itself with another problem: getting Percy a suit. If six years of raising the boy taught him anything, it was that if Percy set his mind on something, there was no changing it. He was stubborn and hated when others told him what to do. At the same time, James was proud to say that his son was also loyal to the fault and selfless. Before he was taken from school, Percy tended to end up in fights over protecting his friend - a goat fanus named Grover. The boy was constantly picked on for his small horns and little goat beard even if they were only six back then. That, of course did not seat well with Ironwood jr. and tended to end with attackers hurt and Percy on top. He was a natural in combat, even against bigger group, as much as his complete lack of any training allowed. Percy was later devastated when Grover's parents moved to Menagerie, taking his friend with them.

"Are we going there dad?" Percy asked while he was still fiddling with his model Bullhead.

"Yes. I want to see what they want." James answered truthfully.

"But it will be boooring." the boy moaned.

"Maybe not. There will be a girl around your age there." General hoped to cheer him up, but Percy only frowned.

"Girls are stupid! They only play with dolls." This earned a chuckle from older man. He knew that given, few years, Percy would probably be a girl-magnet.

"Oh yeah? And what would you like to play?" James was still smiling, but there was now a bit of glimmer in his eyes. He decided that the paperwork could wait. Right now he wanted to have some fun with his son.

"Fly! Fly!" Percy understood his fathers intentions. He jumped up with his hands raised, trying to reach the ceiling. Father picked his son and put him on his back, starting to run around while the boy made sounds similar to those of flying bullhead and swung his model around. "Oh no! We are approaching a turbulence!" Percy screamed and started to shake his hand. James smiled at his son's antics and decided to play along he run to the living room, making sure to bend low enough that Percy did not get hurt and threw him onto the couch.

"Attack of tickling monsters!" He screamed before starting to tickle his son. Percy laughed and tried to fight back, but not too much. Finally, Ironwood decided that the boy had enough and let him go. "Looks like tickling monster had to go. The brave bullhead pilot survived to land safely." Percy laughed more and put the toy down, deciding to hug his father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Percy." James smiled at his son.

* * *

As the two of them stood before the doors to Schnee Manor, Percy kept fiddling with his bow tie. Getting him to wear a suit was hard enough. Having a seven-years old wear a bow tie was almost impossible. Finally, Ironwood bribed Percy with promise of taking him to swimming pool next weekend. The boy loved swimming.

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Percy complained.

"Remember the deal?" Ironwood chuckled and took his son's hand away from the irritating accessory.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." The boy sighted. He would much rather be home and watch some superhero cartoons or maybe play with his model bullhead. James pressed the bell and sound of pleasant classical music filled the area. It was rather loud for their liking. After not even a minute doors opened and Klein stood there.

"Ah. Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Schnee await you in the dining room." He led them to a giant hall, easily large enough to fit two squads of soldiers. The table in the middle was set and had only two seats left. At the head sat Jacques Schnee, the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. The man was dressed in perfectly white suit. His black hair already whitened on the sides and his quite large mustache was well kept. On his right was a woman that James could only assume was Willow Schnee, the wife. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves and open shoulders, unbuttoned navy blue vest and pencil skirt. The look was completed by large red dust crystal embed into silver necklace on silk line. Further to the right, next to the mother was a girl around Percy's age. She also wore white shirt, but with short puffy sleeves. Her skirt allowed for more movement than the one her mother wore, but was still a bit restrictive. The look was completed by a navy blue bow around her neck, also decorated with red dust crystal in silver encasement. Then, there was a girl around sixteen. She wore something between what her mother and sister had. A navy blue vest over white shirt with long sleeves fashionably rolled up and exactly the same skirt her sister wore, only a bit larger. The last person on this side of the table was a boy around four in plain white shirt. Everyone (expect the father) had white hair and light blue eyes.

James took place on the left from Jacques and Percy next to him, so that General sat face to face with Willow and Percy was looking at the girl his age. The boy had to admit she looked pretty. For a girl that is.

"Welcome to the Schnee Residence general." Jacques started. "I believe you know my wife, Willow?"

"Only from the tales. I must admit they pale in comparison to real thing." James politely complemented the woman before him. He hated upper-class meetings. Too stiff for his liking. He preferred more blunt approach.

"You are too kind general." She smiled, but he felt there was something behind this words. A bit like... anger? But not at him and rather at someone else. Her husband perhaps?

"And this are my children: Weiss, Winter and Whitley." As the man introduced them, each child stood up and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. And this is my son, Perseus." Ironwood smiled and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, getting him to stop meddling with his bow tie.

"Hi." Percy did not stand up, but he extended his hand over the table to Mr. Schnee. Although startled by the bluntness shown by the kid, Jacques took it nonetheless.

"Yes. What a... fine young man." The bafflement did not escape James, but he did not comment. Jacques was saved from further uncomfortable situation by dinner being brought. "Oh! The food was prepared by one of the best cooks in Remnant." He then started to explain each dish with almost professional experience. Percy tried to listen, but he could not really focus, choosing to instead just eat what looked most tasty. He picked some of green and yellow leaves and used the funny fork with two prongs to stuff it into his mouth.

"That's now how you should eat!" The girl his age... Weiss, he remembered her being introduced, scolded him. "For the salads you ought to use three pronged fork. This one is for fish. And do you even know what you are eating? If I ate as fast as you, I would not even get a chance to taste it!" Percy stopped eating and sent her a questioning look. He could not really answer without letting food fall out of his mouth and he knew it would be rude. Once he finally swallowed he smiled.

"But this fork is funny. And I can catch a single cherry from the sauce." He shown her how he picked a small portion of the jam and ate it.

"It's not cherry. It's currant. Black Currant to be precise." Weiss did not give up on scolding the boy. Her older sister was too busy teaching their brother that he should eat greens too. Willow and Jacques were now immersed in discussing current politics with James, leaving the two seven-years-old to themselves. Percy didn't like her attitude, so he completely ignored her advises and kept eating how he liked, infuriating the girl. After three more of such instances she finally gave up and changed subject. "So how is it like?"

"How is what like?" Percy was confused.

"How is it living with the most politically influential man in Atlas?" While Weiss was only seven, her tutors made sure she knew everything about current political events.

"Dad? He is cool. I mean even with all the work he plays with me. And we go swimming. Or to Cinema. Or once in a while aunt Coral visits." Percy noticed how Weiss suddenly saddened at how he talked. "Does your dad not do any of those things with you?" His deduction skills might not have been best in the world, but he wanted to believe that he had a bit of a knack for reading people.

"Father is always busy running company. We do not spend time together often." She admitted.

"Then you can spend more free time with your friends?" Percy loved spending time with his father and cherished every moment, but when he used to go to school sometimes his father would stop him from going out to do some bonding or extracurricular lessons (usually in combat, which Percy loved).

"I... don't really have friends." He could almost see her closing into herself. "Winter is always busy with her training and Whitley is too young. And father thinks that going out is dangerous."

"I can be your friend." Percy offered smiling. She looked at him and small smile crept on her face as well.

"Okay, but first you must learn how to properly eat."

"Wait! I did not sign up for this!" He tried to protest, but she was already rambling about what each flatware was used for. He groaned, but decided to actually listen this time. And although he would never admit it later, it was actually easier to eat using the right tools for the job.

When waiting for desserts, Percy finally got to look around and admire the place he was in. The room had a set of large windows on one side and set of portraits on the other. One shown a man in metal armor wearing red cape. He held a full-face helmet under his right arm and his left one rested on rather large sword. Next portrait was the Schnee Family together. They looked almost like now, so Percy deduced it was made recently. But they didn't look happy. On the other hand he wouldn't look happy either if he had to sit in one place for hours. There were also paintings of other people or some Grimm. This one Percy found scary. One got specific image got his attention: a cave in the frozen mountainside with two red eyes looking from inside. There was something about this eyes that scarred him, but also the scenery made him want to know more. He kept starring at it until someone called him.

"Percy! I asked how you enjoy the dinner so far." It was his father. The boy realized he must have zoned out.

"It's great dad. I think I am full." He admitted.

"So those that mean you won't eat the dessert?" James joked. Percy's eyes widened in fear and he quickly started to protest, saying that he could still find some space for that. The dessert turned out to be ice-creams with candied fruits. Very sweet and very sugar-rich.

At some point before dinner Willow took Whitley to bed, saying that the boy had to rest a bit. When she returned, she looked different. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sweating just a bit. Her movement was also less stable and she was slightly swaying. Percy and Weiss took a notice in that, but they had no idea what it was. Winter narrowed her eyes at the state of her mother and removed her from the room, leaving two children alone with James and Jacques.

"Weiss, princess. Why don't you go show Percy around. I wish to speak with General alone." Elder Schnee suggested to his daughter, but she knew that this was in fact an order. One that was better obeyed. The girl stood from her seat and went around to Percy. Grabbing his hand she pulled him from the table.

"But I still had some of the fruits left!"

"Come on. I have something you will want to see." She shushed him and kept dragging him through the manor. It was gargantuan. Percy estimated, that it could fit his father's apartment ten times over and still there would be plenty of space. Why someone would need such a big home was beyond him. The boy knew that his father was quite wealthy and probably could afford something similar, but they did not need it, so why bother. More space meant more cleaning and Percy already hated that he had to clean his own room while hired cleaning lady took care of the rest of the house. His father did clean his study himself, saying that 'doing your own chores strengthens the character'. General Ironwood was a man of action and Percy knew that he could follow his fathers example from what he did and not only what he said and still be good.

"What can be so super?" Percy moaned as they were running. His shoes were not the most comfortable kind. Finally, they arrived in small, round room. There was a set of speakers and a stand with microphone in the middle.

"This. I am learning to sing. This room was created to help me. You want to hear?" Weiss was suddenly very optimistic. She rarely performed before anyone except her tutor or family. This was her chance to see how strangers would react.

"Sure. Why not." Percy did not really had an ear for music, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt. It was something friends did, right?

Weiss' song was pretty, but she kept interrupting herself from time to time and got angry at her mistakes. To be honest, if she didn't, Percy would never know they were mistakes. He liked the song. After she finished one, he asked her for another. And then another. It was the first time Weiss felt so appreciated. Usually, her teachers only pointed flaws and same went for her family. They accepted nothing but perfection. _If this is what having a friend feels like, I like it._ She smiled at the thought.

* * *

While Percy listened to Weiss singing, General Ironwood and Jacques Schnee met in the later's office. Out of politeness James accepted a glass of whiskey and took a seat while the businessman pulled a folder from a drawer in his desk. Ironwood took it, but he didn't yet open it.

"Take a look general." Schnee nodded. Ironwood opened the files and saw the application of one Winter Schnee to Atlas Academy. After going through it, James actually was impressed. Not only miss Schnee showed exquisite skill in both tournament and free-form style combat and control over her semblance, but also the opinions from her tutors suggested she was a perfect huntress material.

"It's... I am not exactly sure what am I supposed to do with this? Usually applications are filed through different way than inviting the headmaster to a dinner." He fared carefully. James always heard that he was blunt and arrogant, but offending men like Jacques was always dangerous.

"You see... My daughter made it perfectly clear that there is no changing her mind. She wants to train and become huntress with or without my support."

"So you want me to what? Deny her application?" The Schnee patriarch cringed at this idea. The memory of his daughter threatening to reveal quite a lot of dangerous documents regarding his company came to his mind. He was perfectly aware that if after tonight her application was denied, he was the one to blame. She agreed to return this documents once she was free of him. Jacques did not know if he was to be proud or angry with her behavior.

"Gods no! Quite the opposite." _After all it would be bad for PR if my daughter didn't get to the best academy._ "you see, I am certain she could get in without any problem. In fact I believe her to be a prodigy."

James was getting more and more confused. If this was some bribery attempt, Jacques was in for a surprise, but for now he would just let him talk. "I still don't understand my role in it."

"Speaking bluntly I want you to give her best training possible. If my daughter is to be a huntress, she better be a damn good one." Mr. Schnee would prefer if his daughter pursed a safer career, best one that would let him retain control over her. Huntsman were pretty much freelancers. But if he made sure she was trained by general and then called into military service, his influence could get her a high position, thus increasing his influence further, while at the same time retaining complete control over her. From the young age Jacques learned to play even with bad cards and still make profit. "Private tutoring, extracurricular lessons, maybe even some advanced studies. Do they offer doctorates at Grimm-hunting?"

"Not that I heard of. But I can assure you that Atlas treats all students with the same care and should only Miss Schnee wish it, she will receive all the help that is in our power." _So the man just wanted to ensure the best for his daughter._.. Ironwood suddenly found some more respect for elder Schnee. He was pretty sure that if Percy chose this path, he would try something similar.

"Good. Good..." Jacques breathed heavily. There wasn't even a talk about price. But there was one more matter he hoped to discuss. "Since you are also the General of Atlesian Military, I assume that all shipping deals must go through you?"

 _Now here is the Jacques I expected. The man who looks for opportunity wherever he goes._ "Yes. Usually, I just sign a pre-made deal, but it is in my authority to negotiate as well." Ironwood answered truthfully. This was going to be long evening.

* * *

After almost half an hour of singing, Weiss throat got a bit coarse. Klein immediately brought her water, but she no longer wanted to continue. She looked at Percy, who now admired the large armored statue.

"I saw this armor before. On a painting in the dining... hall?" Percy couldn't call the place where they ate room if he saw apartments the size of this single room.

"Yes. It was my grandfather, Nicholas." Weiss explained. "He founded the Schnee Dust Company, opening the first mine with the work of his own two hands. He was also one of the greatest warriors."

"It's quite a legacy to uphold." Percy commented.

"Like you are the one to talk." She frowned. "You are son of _the_ general Ironwood. He is headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of Atlesian military. I heard he can take down Ursa Major with just one punch." She awed at Percy's father, but he just shrugged.

"Yeah. Half of dad's body is made of metal. He is really strong." He explained. Throughout the six years he lived with his father, he saw him do some incredible feats and once he finally asked, General Ironwood explained to him that he lost part of him in battle when he was still young.

"What!?" Weiss never imagined anything like that. "He lost half of his body and still continues to fight? He is most brave man I know." She was jealous of Percy. His father was so cool and loving and caring while her was... empty. Her father almost wasn't part of their family. In the past mother showed her much affection, but soon after Whitley was born she started to act strangely. "And your mother?"

Percy's expression darkened. He wasn't sure if he should tell Weiss everything, but she was his friend, right? "He saved me from a Grimm after my mother died. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead."

"I am so sorry. I didn't know..." Inside, she scolded herself for her insensitivity. Her father taught her to avoid asking such personal questions exactly because this could happened. _'If you get too personal, it can cloud your judgement.'_ The words of wisdom from her father came to her, but then Percy spoke.

"Nah. It's okay. I was still young. I don't remember her and dad doesn't talk about her much either. It was just me and him since I remember. No problem. Really." While she saw that he was still sad when he spoke of her, he quickly cheered. She was glad that her misstep didn't cost her a friend.

"Still, it was wrong of me to ask such question." She wanted to make sure he wasn't angry with her.

"Why? You had no idea." Percy got confused by her actions.

"My father always said that asking personal questions is wrong." She spoke, but suddenly got unsure of this as she watched Percy's questioning look.

"No it isn't. How else are you to get to know someone? Especially a friend." They both smiled at the last part. They were friends now. She got her first friend. This ought to be the best day of her life so far. "So what do we do now?"

Weiss thought for a moment. "Do you like fighting? Usually my sister now trains alone. We could go watch her." Percy practically radiated happiness.

"Yes please! Please!" He always liked to watch huntsman and huntress fight. It was like dancing, except with weapons and more Swoosh! and Hack! and Ayah!. They young Schnee chuckled at his eagerness, but led him to yet another part of the manor. They entered a balcony overseeing large empty patio with a statue of Schnee family crest - a snowflake.

Winter was standing there and holding her sword in front of her. She held two fingers on the blade and seemed to be focusing on something. Suddenly, a series of white glyphs appeared. from there, came a pack of white-and-blue Grimm. Percy yelped and jumped in surprise and fear. He never before got this close to a Grimm since his mother's death.

"Don't worry. It's her semblance. Schnee family semblance is Glyphs. It is one of the most versatile semblance in remnant. One of the application is summoning the foes which one defeats in combat." Weiss explained with a tint of awe in her voice. Her sister was always kind of a role model for her. Strong, independent and talented. Everyone awed and ohed at her. Weiss wanted that too.

This calmed Percy. He never before really wondered much about semblance and what could be his. Only once Percy asked when would he have his aura unlocked, to which dad only said that maybe when time was right he would unlock it himself. Then he told the young boy a story about how he unlocked his aura. A tale involving explosions, mass of Grimm and daring actions of small group of young students from combat academy. After this tale finally ended, Percy practically forgot what he asked first. Right now he decided to focus on the battle before him.

The pack circled Winter and she still held her eyes closed. Suddenly, she opened them as first beast lunged at her. She dodged to the left and slashed her sword so fast that Weiss didn't even notice. She looked at Percy, but he was too much in awe. One thing his ADHD was good for was action. He could notice everything that happening during the battle. It was as if he was made for combat. Immediately, the beast disintegrated into white particles which were scattered by wind. Seeing his companion destroyed put other Beowolves in frenzy. The whole pack dashed at the teen, but she summoned a glyph under her and used it to launch herself up. Some of the monsters crashed where she just was, but the group was large and the slower ones used their brethren as a springboard to reach Winter. She formed another Glyph from thin air, this time at different angle, and dashed forward. She plunged her saber into the beast that jumped highest and at the same time used her semblance one more to launch herself away from the others. She landed further from the group and regained her stance. Percy noticed that she pressed a small button and reveals a second hilt inside a hilt. Suddenly, she held two weapons instead of one. The beasts turned to her and then charged in group. She created several glyphs at their path and as they stepped over them large spikes of ice rose, impaling the beasts and immediately causing them to turn into particles scattered by wind. Few of the beowolves that reached her were met with deathly precise strikes and were dealt with soon enough. That is until she overextended and one of the monsters managed to bite her hand, making Winter drop her sword in pain. A sound of gun going on echoes through the area and Jacques and General Ironwood entered the area. The later was holding a smoking revolver.

"Incredible show miss Schnee, but at the end you were too bold. Just because most enemies are dead does not mean the marauders won't pose any danger. On the contrary. Most huntsman are defeated by the last few out of many." Ironwood commented.

"Yes sir. Understood sir. Will do better next time sir." Winter spoke almost like a trained soldier.

James only chuckled. He then looked up and saw Weiss and Percy. "Say goodbye Percy. We will be leaving now. It's already very late."

"Okay dad. Bye Weiss. See you again." He smiled and run down to his father. Before they walked away, general once again turned to Winter.

"I will expect to see you at the initiation in five weeks." Then, he and Percy left for real.

* * *

At the way home, Percy fell asleep. Ironwood smiled and once they arrived picked him up and carried him to his bed. The ending of the visit reminded him that they soon had to move out to the Academy as well. Seeing as Percy made friends with Weiss, James considered the visit a success. He did negotiate a rather beneficial deal for the army in the end, but Jacques was a hard negotiator. Neither really wanted to back away from their stance. Still, Ironwood held respect for a man. He went great deal to ensure his daughter had the best preparation ever. And after he saw her in action, he decided that she would indeed get into the academy even without any aid. Maybe Winter was a bit too confident, but she was also disciplined and talented. Only time would tell if she could turn up great huntress or maybe something more.

Ironwood decided to once again look over his newest project: Ace Operatives. He already chose some of them, but few spots had to still be filled. Names of his chosen ones were proud on display: Clover Ebi, Elm Ederne, Vine Zeki, Harriet Bree, Yuma Noc. In time, Winter could be a great addition to this group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked more papa Ironwood. I know most of fandom hates him after season 7, but remember that this is still about ten years before the start of the series. If you feel that Jacques was too soft, don't worry. He always has a plan and he can still have his fight with Winter later.
> 
> Grover was indeed Grover Underwood from PJO universe, sent to check on Percy as a favor for Poseidon. He was there until he made sure Percy was okay and well, then moved to find Thalia and Luke and Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**White**

* * *

Percy blinked. Even after he opened his eyes, he still saw only darkness. No. Not only darkness. He felt something around his head covering his eyes. As his sight adjusted, Percy noticed that someone put a sack on his head. He tried to remember, but last memory he had was going to sleep in his room in Atlas Academy. His father was supposed to work late night and asked him not to wait for him. Percy tried to take the sack off, but he then realized his hands were bound as well. He knew he was still wearing his pajama. A dark realization dawned on him: someone kidnapped him. In fear, Percy started to trash around in hopes of maybe loosening the ties. It worked in cartoons. A chair creaked under him, but it nothing more. He then heard a small whimper, followed by near-silent crying.

"who's there?!" He screamed. Percy tried to sound confident, but the fear was still overwhelming.

"Percy!?" Wait. He knew this voice. But... she couldn't be.

"Weiss? Is that you?" He didn't need to scream. The voice came from very near him. She was probably also tied on the chair.

"Yes. Where are we?"

"I don't know. Someone put a sack on my head."

"Me too. Why..." She was interrupted as a wave of fear hit them. Suddenly Percy remembered how his mother died. Grimm attacking her. But then there was also another image. It glimmered just for a moment, but he remembered sitting in a car with his mother. They were driving through the forest. And then a Grimm charged at them and memory ended. He had no idea about this and he couldn't dwell on it, because more fears formed. He had no idea who kidnapped him or where they were. For all he knew they taken him from Solitas all together and he would never see his father. Or maybe he was right under his nose and he would still not find him. The kidnappers might have demanded from his father something awful in exchange for Percy's life. Maybe even to kill someone innocent. Would his father still love him after because of Percy he had to do something so awful?

Weiss didn't feel better. She was scared. In only her nightgown and with sack on her head, she had no idea what was going on outside. She was tied and couldn't move. Someone must have taken her from the manor while she was asleep. If they slipped through the security, it meant they must have been really good. Thus, the chance they would be rescued was low. While usually logic was a good defense against fear, now it proven her only right to be afraid. But there was also another fear. If they taken her, they most likely would demand a ransom. With her sister now practically estranged to their family and stripped of her heiress status, Weiss was the most important of the Schnee child if someone wanted to earn money. But Percy was also there. A dark realization dawned on her. They took him away so Ironwood would not do anything to free them. General might have risked only her life, but surely he would not risk his own son. It meant that Percy was in danger because of her. But there was one more thing. Her father would not pay any ransom. He was too selfish to do anything. Her father would let her die and then use the sympathy he would receive as a opportunity to increase the sales. The man she called father was cruel and didn't care about her. He only needed her to look pretty.

The surge of fear that enveloped them soon attracted Grimm. They could hear the beasts somewhere below them. Finally, the fear diminished and they could think more clearly. Someone yanked the sacks and two kids suddenly got blinded by the lights shining straight at them.

"As much fun as it is to play with you, I don't have whole night." The voice sounded a bit familiar to Percy, but he had hard time connecting the dots. He looked around, slowly getting used to sharp light. His finally fell on a man in Atlas Military uniform. But it wasn't a standard uniform. Percy recognized it immediately. It belonged to someone from Ace Operatives, his father pet project. With that in mind, young boy could finally put the name to this voice

"Mr. Yuma!? Is that you!" Percy's eyes finally adapted to the bright light. He could now take in more details. His ADHD, while pain at school, proven to be one of greatest assets once he started combat training a year ago. They were in a cave. Not just any cave. He noticed veins of dust on the walls. Someone took the to the mines. The light that was so blinding came from standard lamps that were used by SDC underground teams. He also noticed three more people behind him. They all wore masks that looked like Grimm. "Wait. What is going on?"

"It's called _justice._ " Yuma spoke with venom. "This..." He waved his hand around, "is an SDC mine. Grimm infected it some time ago. Maybe you remember the news report? Oh... right... There was none!" He shouter last part in anger. "Hundreds died here, when instead of calling help they just sealed the entrance. All because Jacques preferred to let all his workers here die than allow hunters to investigate. And you know why?" He turned to Weiss, who was cowering in her chair. "Because if they did, he would now be in prison." He walked over and grabbed the girl in his hand, squeezing her cheeks. "That's right girl. Your father is a criminal."

"Leave her alone!" Percy screamed. Last four years Weiss became his first and closest friend. Even now that he recently started to attend to combat school, she was still his closest one. There were few other people there, but no one he would rather spend time with than Weiss. And he would not let anyone treat her like that. Especially not someone who he considered almost an uncle. Ace Ops were close to his father, and by extension to him. It even went as far as him calling Mr. Eli 'Uncle Clover', even though he was not his blood.

"Oh! I think not. But don't think I forgot about you or your father!" Yuma was now fuming with anger. "Do you know what was so special about this mines? Jacques manned it almost solely with Fanus. Fanus that he enslaved. First, he bought their homes and increased their rent. Then, once they were behind with their payments, he gave them choice: either work this out in his mines or get evicted. And once they signed contract... no escape! My parents ended like that. They used to work at a dust store, but then Jacques forced them into lifelong sentence in the mines. They dies, sealed away from the world to cover up his schemes!"

"So why didn't you report it?" Weiss asked. She was irritated with her captor. Sure her father was cold, but to accuse him of such bestiality... She wouldn't believe it.

"I did. I told it to Ironwood." He sent Percy a spiteful glare. "He promised to look into it, except he did not. All was swept under the rug, ignored."

"My father wouldn't... ugh." Percy wanted to defend his father, but Yuma punched him in the stomach. Percy's aura flared around him, stopping any permanent damage, but it still hurt.

"Your father is a honor-less liar! But it doesn't matter. For today, we get our revenge. Most of the miners died from the Grimm before monsters retreated to the lower parts. I think it's time for you to meet your first beast. Shall we see how well this combat training fares in real world?" The last words were underlain with mockery. While Percy was not the worst fighter, he still didn't find a right style for himself. Weiss only learned some basics from her sister and it was only before she had the fight with their father and broke all contact with Schnee family.

Percy wanted to question what was that supposed to mean, but an angry roar from the bottom of the chasm behind them explained everything. "At least give us some weapon. Or untie us so we have a chance."

Yuma thought for a moment. "Fine. I will let you die in fair battle." On his nod others untied them, but nobody handed them any weapon. "Tell my parents I am so sorry..." was the last thing he said before two kids were pushed into chasm full of grim.

* * *

As they were falling, Percy moved closer to Weiss and hugged her, moving her above him. She did not have her aura unlocked yet. While his father trained him to fight, she was only taught how to be a proper heiress and as such had almost no combat training. As they landed, his aura flared, but it stayed on. There was maybe half of it left. She groaned and got off of him.

"Thank you... I might have died from the fall. That was like fifty feet." Weiss was grateful she didn't perish in the fall, but then she noticed several dozens of red spots in the darkness. Only small amount of light reached them here. "But I think we are done anyway." She said in much higher tone. Fear yet again started to overtake her, only this time it was not caused by weird semblance of bat fanus but the dire situation she found herself in.

Percy jumped on his feet and took a look around. He also saw the Grimm lurking in the darkness, calculating, measuring them. They seemed like no threat. Just two kids in their nightwear. He looked around to find something to defend himself with. There was no chance of winning against this much monsters, but he would go fighting. And maybe buy Weiss some time...

"Do you know the basics of your semblance?"

"Well, I know a bit from Winter, but I don't even have my aura unlocked..." She drifted out as Percy placed his hand on her shoulder.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_ Percy groaned. He never did, nor planned on doing such thing, but he remembered the formula. His aura flared around him and he could feel that it was almost entirely depleted. He might have had ten percent left. Weiss on the other hand was now surrounded by light-blue glow, as opposed to Percy's dark-blue.

"What... But... When someone's unlocks other's aura, it drains them..." She noticed how tired Percy appeared. He was bound to be close to passing out. He was only eleven for gods sake.

"Yeah. But now you have a chance at escaping. I saw Winter create a row of glyphs in the academy once. She ran on the wall with them. You can too." He was tired, in no shape to fight.

Once the light around her faded a bit, a roar pierced their ears and first Grimm charged attracted by the soul she now had exposed. Acting on pure instinct, Percy dodged to the right and rolled a bit. But sadly he underestimated his remaining strength and rolled too far. With a splash he landed in small pond of water. It was strange. He could swear it wasn't there before. The cold water caused adrenaline to flood his body. He wanted to stand back and fight, but he noticed a faint glimmer. Not really thinking, he grabbed it. Now he held a sword with leaf-shaped blade. It felt surprisingly okay in his hand. There were some symbols on the guard which he had hard time deciphering in the darkness, but it looked a bit like 'Andromeda', so that's what he called it.

Now armed and flooded with adrenaline, Percy turned to see Weiss holding a large glyph in front of her. She was struggling and it was only barrier between her and a Grimm. More were circling her and some walked to him. Percy started to feel greatly overwhelmed by the situation. he might have had sword, but he was still mediocre fighter at best, with little training. But it wouldn't stop him from trying. He lunged at the nearest Grimm and plunged his sword into surprised beast. Immediately, it dissolved into black nothing. Seeing this, other turned to him. Some (probably younger) charged immediately. With a firm grip on his sword Percy waited for the first one to come. When the Sabyr jumped, he swiftly got under him and cut through the exposed stomach. The next one, who was directly behind found a blade stuck in the underside of his upper jaw.

And just then his luck run out. Percy did not anticipate another sabyr to attack from the shadow on his left. Too late he noticed a pair of red eyes closing fast. Grimm slammed into him and he landed on the wall, creating a crack. His aura flared once more, barely holding. His sword flew in some unknown direction. The wall creaked and some rocks fell, but instead of hitting Percy they crushed the Sabyr that was about to kill him. Percy stood up, but he felt dizzy. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Weiss, now on one knee, trying her best to hold the glyph that was stopping Grimm from tearing her to shreds. He noticed some earth dust fell from the wall as he hit. He decided to grab them and use them as a weapon. It was easier to beat the monster with a dust chunks than with fist. But just when he grabbed the earth dust, three things happened simultaneously: a wave of energy from unrefined dust entered him, Weiss finally succumbed under the pressure and her aura flared before shattering and whole cave started to shake. To Percy's surprise, hew was unaffected by the earthquake. He felt a strong tug in his gut and water from the pond flew to him, splashing him and giving him another shot of adrenaline. Not really thinking, Percy jumped to Weiss. He could feel the strength escape him, but it was not over yet. He got there and grabbed her. Then, the tremor slowly concentrated around him before it suddenly launched him high in the air.

* * *

Back outside the chasm, Yuma and his companions were planting the explosives. White Fang would make a statement later about what happened here, but for now they had to make sure to retain anonymity. He could hear sounds of fight from below. _They sure have spirit inside them..._ Suddenly, the whole mine was racked with a tremor. Yuma and his companions were taken by surprise and fell on their knees. It lasted for maybe ten seconds before a scream followed from the chasm and suddenly two people flew out like someone kicked them out.

Yuma could not believe what he was seeing. Perseus and the Schnee survived and somehow escaped. He noticed that the boy was holding two chunks of unrefined earth dust. _So Ironwood junior unlocked his semblance..._ He looked at his companions who were now starring in awe at the kids. Weiss stood up, but Percy was too weak. She looked at the bat fanus with defiance in her stare. _How dare she. After all the evil her father did, she still dares to look at me like that?!_

Yuma pulled his weapon. It was a dust rifle with small rocket launcher at the bottom. If needed, it could transform into sniper rifle for long-range attack and the stock was a detachable handgun. He flicked the switch to activate the most devastating mode. "I hoped you would die from the Grimm like my parents did, but you defy me even this justice. But I will finish you myself then!" He pulled the switch and a projectile left the barrel. A white-hot ball of special mixture of several dust types. It would tear the Schnee apart.

Time seemed to slow down for Percy. He saw Yuma fire his weapon and Weiss standing there, right on the line of fire, stunned and unable to move either from fear or because she was too tired and slow to comprehend what was going on around her. Making split-second decision, Percy tossed the earth-dust chunk at the projectile and then jumped at Weiss to push her away from explosion. He already drained all of his aura on other things, but he was willing to get hurt if it meant saving his best friend. When the ball of fiery energy connected with earth dust an explosion rocked the cave, creating more tremor. At the same time Weiss was suddenly moved away from the fire that soon engulfed everything. She noticed that Percy was pushing her away, using his body to shield her, even if he didn't have any aura left. Rocks started to fall all around them, burring the terrorist underneath. One of them just happened to drop a scroll and it landed next to them. Neither Weiss, nor Percy noticed what happened with Yuma, but it didn't matter. They landed near the wall just as the whole cave started to go down around them. Neither had any aura, but then a miracle happened. Rocks around them did not fall, but instead formed a kind of cocoon. She had no idea how to explain it and by all the rules of physic they should squash them, but it didn't. But then the ringing in her ears stopped and she heard a pained cry. Looking back at Percy she noticed that his left arm was caught under a very large rock. He was wriggling in pain and she was starting to panic. But then a scroll in her hand buzzed. She noticed a notification: 'connection restored'. Instantly she called alarm number and informed them about their situation. She was panicking, noticing a small puddle of blood forming near Percy's hand. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't.

A small stream of water fell from between the rocks onto Percy's crushed hand. Weiss was slowly passing out, but she could swear that water started to close his wounds.

* * *

Far away, in underwater Palace, Poseidon faced two dragons. One resembled an Asian dragon with long body. He was gold in color and his mere presence created aura of majesty. The other one was mostly typical European dragon with large wings and head similar to school. He was in purple color, which only added to his aura of might.

"You interfered again!" Purple one accused Poseidon.

"I had to. My son was dying." The sea god tried to defend his actions, but he knew this was a weak justification. "I couldn't just watch as he perish in this mines."

Purple dragon chuckled. "Then you should've stopped watching. We left this world alone, to see if humans could live in peace and thrive without us. Then, and only then we would return." He continued.

"While I disagree with my brother, we can't let you jump in every moment your son is in danger." The golden dragon tried to mediate.

"I already abandoned him once. Maybe I can't be there for him, but I can watch over him discreetly."

"No." Golden dragon stated with complete confidence, leaving no place for argument. "We allowed you to watch and you can still do it, but there will be no influencing the world. And this," he produced a leaf-shaped sword "Belongs to you, not him."

"It was my gift, he was supposed to receive it once he got to camp." Poseidon mumbled.

"Magic does not belong on Remnant. Be glad we agreed to let him go there in the first place" Dark god argued.

"I will not abandon him to his own fate." The sea bottom shook, responding to the anger of it's king.

Older brother nodded his head. "While I admire your devotion, We ask you to refrain from interfering more. He is in good hands and he will survive anyway. Think what would happen if they learned he is more than just human. His adopted father might be influential, but not even he can protect him from everyone. And you will not be able to save him at all times."

Poseidon huffed. He could see the reason in this, but it pained him to leave his son like that. Finally, he relented for the good of Percy. "Fine. I will not meddle again unless it is absolutely necessary."

"And take this sword away." God of darkness snarled, tossing Poseidon Riptide before two dragons disappeared in the flash of light.

* * *

**Black**

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat on the rock in the middle of Forever Fall forest, absentmindedly starring at the treetops. She had pale skin and wavy black hair. Her eyes were the color of amber. A large bow on her head covered pair of cat ears. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and single silver button on the front. Underneath she had a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. Completing her outfit was a pair of black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm was a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose, black scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a gray magnetic backpack hid under her hair.

Adam Taurus approached her. Most of his hair was red, but he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the mask he wore, which obscured his entire upper face above his nose. His Faunus heritage was a bull, as he had two reddish-black horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. Adam wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

"It's time." His words caused unease in her. She was not sure about this mission. 'The Saw', as everyone called the Vale branch leader, made it very clear that he would accept no discussion on the matter. This train was to be stopped. Adam, while less stained by this type of morality, was also not one hundred percent convinced. He wanted to do whatever it takes, sacrifice whatever he had to, if only it helped their cause.

In silence, they run to the nearby cliff-side, only to see a train speeding in the valley below. Without hesitation, Adam began to slide down the cliff, with Blake following his suit. They both bounced from the wall, only to land on the train. Two ninjas caught the train by using their swords as a impromptu grips. After springing above few wagons, Adam slashed the hatch open and they landed inside. Neither of them noticed series of red lasers that littered the floor.

Suddenly, the whole carriage was filled with red light. Over a dozen Atlesian Paladins activated and took battle stance.

"I think we'll be doing this the hard way." Adam gripped the handle of his sword with one hand and placed the other at the sheath.

"Don't be so over-dramatic." Blake deadpanned. She loved him, but sometimes he tended to... exaggerate.

Two Faunus stood back to back, ready to start fighting. One of the paladins twisted his arms into double machine-guns and pointed it at them. ' _Intruders. Identify yourself!'_ Adam let go of his sword and turned to the robot. Suddenly, his sword was shot from the sheath and hit the machine right between the 'eyes'. Without wasting a second, he lunged at the disoriented clanker, grabbing the sword mid-air and slashing off the head of his opponent in one swift motion. Then, he followed through second cut to make sure the machine was in no condition to work anymore. Seeing this, other robots activated their blades and rushed at Blake, who was now closer. As they were about to hit her, she suddenly vanished, leaving behind only a feeble illusion. She appeared behind the two paladins who just slashed through her copy with her sword in her hand. Both bots fell apart as well. She and Adam then rushed to one another and met in the middle. They formed a defensive circle and proceeded to eliminate the robots that closed by, as well as some that kept their distance. Bull Faunus' sheath was in fact a gun, which he was not afraid to utilize in battle.

One of the robots stood back and opened his hands to reveal machine guns. He started firing at two Faunus ninja, but Adam jumped in front and deflected all bullets with lightning-quick slashes. Blake jumped from behind and took the opportunity to slash several other paladins, cutting their heads off and finally slashing the shooting machine in half. All the time she held her sword in back-hand grip. She then pulled the handle while at the same time holding tightly to the blade, revealing to have second, thinner sword inside. She then proceeded with cutting through several more robots, using her semblance to launch herself further and avoid any possible counter-attacks.

Adam was following her close by. He ducked under her and kicked the robot with enough strength to open the doors. They got onto large, open platform where more paladins awaited. In perfect synchronicity Blake and Adam proceeded to cut through them. At one point, Blake folded her thinner sword into a gun/kusarigama and threw it at her opponent. She then pulled the ribbon that was attached to it and gun fired, flying straight back to her. She cut through several enemies by swinging her weapon that way.

They got into the next wagon and Adam opened one of the chest. Seeing the content, he smirked. "Perfect. Move up to the next car. I will set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked hesitantly.

Adam stopped. "We have the orders. They chose their fate." While he tried to put as much venom in his words, he actually had hos doubts about this. "Humans oppressed us long enough. It is time for us to retaliate!"

Blake frowned. She noticed his doubt, but also that passion she so admired in him was slowly turning into something else. Something darker. It only reinforced her plans. "But what about our kind? They also work there. Some not from their own free will!" She looked him in the slits of his mask. She could always tell what was on his mind even if she couldn't see his eyes. But now she wanted to be sure that he could look into hers.

"I..." He wanted to say something, but her arguments were more than valid. He did not consider that some of the workers might actually be Faunus. He wanted to say something, but then a giant spider robot dropped at them. He started to fire high-voltage projectiles. Adam immediately jumped forward to deflect and absorb them. Blake, like usually, used him as a distraction to launch herself up in the air. She tried to cut the robot, but his armor turned out too strong and she bounced off him. The machine walked to her with intend of disposing of this intruder, but Adam lunged at it, cutting it several times. He wanted to protect Blake, but robot finally kicked him away with one of his legs. Spider then bombarded bull Faunus with even more white projectiles, but ninja swiftly avoided them all. Seeing as this oversize clanker was about to crush his girlfriend, Adam darted and grabbed her. At last second, both escaped the gruesome fate.

Killer machine did not wait with pressing on. It formed it's upper limbs into one giant cannon and fired beam of energy that pushed both Adam and Blake out. They landed on another platform, with robot following them.

"Buy me some time." Adam shouted to Blake, who understood his plan.

"Are you sure?" Just because she understood, didn't mean she wanted to follow through with it.

"Just do it!" He shouted and started to already focus on his semblance. His hair, as well as red accents on his clothes started to glow dimly.

Blake rushed, dodging several attacks from the robot. She lunged at him, cutting him and dashing up in the air. She used her weapon in kusarigama mode to procure several slashes at the clanker. She then landed behind it, not even for a moment stopping her constant barrage of attacks. She used her semblance to lightning-fast dodge from one place to another and never allow killer machine to get a lock on her position. Finally, she jumped up, plunging her sword in the underside of robot's head and firing several times from the inbuilt gun, before bouncing off of the machine and landing next to Adam. The spider formed giant cannon yet again and charged his devastating attack. This time, Adam was prepared. He ordered Blake to move back and readied himself. At the last moment before the attack was about to connect, he drew his sword and absorbed the whole beam. He started to glow brighter while at the same time his opponent dimmed. Robot was still unfazed by this and charged the Faunus, trying to crush him under himself. Adam chuckled. The red light that was on him now turned almost white. He slashed at his adversary. For a moment world around him turned red as the effects of his semblance took place. The robot took strike of connected force more than his most powerful attack, supported by Adam's own inner power. In the end, all that remained was a trail of rose petals. He run back to catch with Blake, but she was on the next platform. She looked disturbed.

"Bye" With that, she used her sword to cut through the connection rod. Adam's part slowly began do distance itself from the train. Making split second decision he dashed forward, trying to get to her. He landed on the edge and almost fell back, but he kept his balance.

"Why?" Was the only word he could muster. Her betrayal was devastating.

"My parents left the White Fang years ago. I stayed, believing in the mission. But that's not it. I can't. I don't want to be a terrorist. A cold killer." She started to cry. Adam walked to her and hugged her, but she recoiled. "And you are changing as well. Before, we fought for equality. But now it feels like we are only trying to distribute vengeance."

The bull Faunus wanted to scream that they did the right thing, that the humans deserved what they got, that their kin was better. The last part opened his eyes. He wasn't speaking of equality anymore. It was domination. He was like the people he hated, only he tried to justify it by the wrongness others did. "You are right." He said in solemn tone. Pulling off his mask, he sat next to her. She barely spared one look his brand before focusing on his words.

"You... agree with me?"

"I want what is best for all Faunus. This mission... it was just to spite humans. I don't want to become the beast. Especially not the one you fear." He admitted.

She didn't say anything, but she pulled him into a hug. "I... I... I am sorry." She finally blurted. It was harder than she imagined it would be. "I should have confronted you about it. Instead, I planned to just run away and hide."

He chuckled. "We can still hide, but together." They both smiled.

"I think I know a perfect place." Her thoughts traveled to Vale capital and nearby tall building.

They sat at the edge of a platform in perfect silence, thinking about future that awaited them. Finally Adam spoke. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He decided to make sure she heard it from him now. They both were past stating that, but he felt the need to reassure her now, that everything was about to change. After they left their previous life behind, he wanted to make it clear that this one thing stayed the same.

"I love you too." She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

**Atlas - Dusty old Ironwood**

* * *

"Jimmy! I need your help." After General Ironwood just got his sixteen-years-old son to go to bed (not an easy task since he was preparing for his entrance exam to Huntsmen Academy), he hoped to relax on one of this rare free evenings. No such luck apparently as Qrow was standing in front of his doors.

"What is it?" James tried to hide his irritation, but it was too obvious.

"I think I might have found her!" This words revitalized Ironwood instantly.

"You've found the maiden?"

"Yes. I believe I might have a solid lead. But I will need your help." Qrow was even slightly sober, which meant it was something big.

"What do you need?" Ironwood was already putting on his coat and holstering his guns. This was the breakthrough they were waiting for.

"You, Tin man." Qrow said as he pointed his finger at James.

"What? As a backup?" Ironwood got confused.

"Nah. We are going to meet my informant in a bar and I need you to stand guard if something goes wrong."

"Okay..." James suddenly got his doubts about Qrow's 'solid lead. _This better not be his attempt to get me laid or something._

Nevertheless Ironwood left with Ozpin's scout. The two huntsmen traveled to a bar in Mantle. It was nothing overly big, but also not a cheap drunkard pub the type James expected to find Qrow in. They walked inside and while Mr. Bad Luck walked upstairs to his prearranged meeting point, General sat by the counter. To not raise suspicion, he ordered a drink. After he downed it, he ordered another. If he had to sit here, he could at least try what specials they had in menu. It was rare for him to be in place like this. Qrow's informant was not showing up and both men were getting more drunk. For each glass James emptied, it was four times that for the Branwen. And he was drinking heavier stuff.

"What brings the almighty General Ironwood to such place." A new voice asked. He looked to the right to see a a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes sit by him. Her light-blond hair was tied in a ponytail. She had a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth. The woman wore predominantly green colored clothes, primarily her coat and scarf, which was adorned with a bird brooch. She wore a red buttoned undercoat and brown pants, and sports archery gloves on both hands. James remembered her from somewhere, but he had hard time connecting the dots.

"You're Robyn Hill" He blurted. The alcohol he drunk was not strong enough to get him near the state Qrow was in, but he still felt a little bit light-headed. This things tended to happen when one technically had only half his body.

"Yeah. And you are slightly drunk apparently." She giggled.

"Nonsense! I am perfectly capable of drinking more." James smiled at her.

"Is that a challenge?" She teased, to which he chuckled.

"If you accept..." He didn't finish, because she ordered a whole bottle of Mantle Whiskey. He was about to withdraw when suddenly Qrow was right behind him.

"I heard something about a drinking challenge." The man was grinning. He waved his hand and immediately Barman came with two more bottles. Ironwood wanted to protest, but Qrow did not give him a chance, practically forcing him to drink directly from the bottle. After that, General just surrenedered and tried his best to out-drink his opponent. He could bravely admit, that he lasted quite long given that he had a head-start in form of several drinks already. But in the end, he didn't remember much from the night.

* * *

James woke next day in a bed, but it wasn't his. He felt his head ringing heavily. Still dazed, he wanted to get up when he felt something heavy shift on him. Looking down, he noticed a naked woman. He also noticed that he was stark-naked as well. _I will kill that dusty old crow the first chance I get._ He thought, but then the woman shifted again and he noticed who it was. From the storm of disheveled blonde hair came face of Robyn Hill. She smiled at the General. She didn't seem too unfazed by the situation.

"I... Did we..." he bit his tongue. The situation did not leave too space for doubt. Great. Just what he needed. He had to make sure Percy didn't hear about it.

Robyn stood up. She didn't really care about him seeing her. At least until she noticed a golden glimmer on her finger. James did as well. Great. He slept with a married woman. Could this get any worse. But there was something about her expression that unnerved him more. A terrible thought came to his mind and he checked his own finger. The fear was confirmed as he spotted almost identical golden band on his ring finger. There was also a certain specific detail that he noticed. An eye with cogwheel inside. _To hell with waiting for a chance. I will hunt him down and pluck his feathers._

"So I guess I should now call you honey..." Robyn joked.

"I am sure we can... get a cancellation or something. Neither of us were in a state to make such decision." He reasoned. James quickly scattered to look for his pants. It was Saturday so at least he would have time to get it all sorted out before it ended. Then, he found a framed marriage certificate and letter from Qrow.

 _'Jimmy.  
If you are reading this, then I am already somewhere around Vacuo. I know you will want to kill me, but in my defense I was drunk too. And I did not expect her to actually marry you then and there.' _Okay. This part started to worry Ironwood. Who exactly married them? They needed their signature for cancellation. ' _She decided you were cute couple. If you really need to pluck all the feathers, start from her. But try looking on the bright sides. At least you got laid._

_It's a bummer my trail proved to be fake, but maybe something good will come from it. I am now following another trail, which will hopefully prove more fruitful. Tell Winter I had to leave early. And for the love of the Brothers don't send her near me in foreseeable future. I have a bad feeling she will gut me._

_Gotta go. Have fun with your wife.  
Qrow'_

"Pluck the feathers... Oh no!" The realization dawned on Ironwood. A hazy memory from the night came. He remembered meeting Raven Branwen. She was chuckling at his state. He was already hugging closely to Robyn as they were singing some song (it was so deformed that nobody would recognize the words). She offered to marry them, to which they agreed. She even produced a rings from her pocket.

"What is it Tin Man?" Robyn asked with a smile. Seeing how Ironwood wanted to cancel their marriage as soon as possible was hilarious. She would also want it, but it's not like she was in hurry. It happened.

"The cancellation suddenly became impossible, or at least really, and I mean really hard." He spoke in solemn tone. Then, he showed her their marriage certificate. She read carefully.

_Witness: Qrow Branwen, Raz Tommie.  
Officiated by: Raven Branwen_

"So? Isn't Qrow your buddy?" She asked, but her smile flattered just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, but he is already on his way to Vacuo or who knows where. But the bigger problem is Raven. She is... pretty much impossible to catch. Her semblance allows her to create portals to different people she marks onto. And given that she kinda hates me, I think getting her to help us will be still not an option, even if we would catch her." He sighted.

"So we are stuck like this?!" Robyn dropped all semblance of merry attitude and instead got angry.

"Pretty much." Ironwood started pacing around, only half-dressed. He scratched his chin trying to find a solution. It was a Mistral certificate, so he couldn't even get it cancelled in Atlesian court. He also remembered that this particular kingdom was pretty strong on tradition and marriage was an important part of it. _Gods damn you Qrow._ "We are so screwed..." He sighted.

Robyn was angry at first, but then she thought more about it. Maybe they could make it work somehow. Stay married and just live their lives like they weren't? Ignore each other and never speak with one anther? That certainly were options. But there were still many documents that required signature of the spouse and other legal obligations. The separation might have proven harder than just staying together. _Ugh. And this hangover is giving me a bigger headache._

"Well... What now then?" She finally asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I need to get back to Percy soon. It's Saturday and I promised him to go fishing with him and Clover." Ironwood said. "would you wish me to... meet him? Percy I mean. My son." His tongue was getting a bit sloppy, but she only giggled.

"I think I would like it." She finally said. Then, she took a second look at James. He was actually good looking. She could also see he was caring and had some sense of humor. His morals, from what she heard were also strong and he was devoted to those he cared about. _Maybe staying with him will not be exactly all that bad._ She then remembered last night. _Yeah. Not that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sums up first two trailers. I've shown several things here: Percy discovering his semblance (you will learn more how it exactly work during the initiation), his accident, Poseidon getting scolded for helping him. Also Adam. I said he is younger, still in the stage of passion and not total prick just yet. I hope I showed it nice here. He still hates humans, but he will not be so evil.
> 
> The pairing Ironwood x Robyn (drunken marriage) was suggested by Akakiru and I loved it. I know it could be written better, but I am more of action guy than awkward couple relationship type. Still, Robyn is to play a crucial role in the dynamic on the Percy-James line. It doesn't mean she won't fight against her husband if he goes mad or just knock some senses into his head.
> 
> I am not fan of the OC, but for the beacon plot I need two so they will get some spotlight next chapter. I really tried finding some canon characters to use and develop, but I couldn't. So I created some. Time to put all my experience with RPG to use.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver**

* * *

A teenager was running through the forest. He swung from tree to tree using pair of kusarigama: two sickles with straight blades at ninety degree angle to the handle. The interesting element was that it looked very much like gun with handle twisted back, together with trigger somewhere in the middle. The black and silver coloration glimmered between the trees, making it easy to notice it. His black, hooded vest worked for his advantage in sneaking around, but at the same time the silver chain-shirt negated his stealth by reflecting the light. Suddenly, a javelin sailed right past him, embedding itself into a tree. He whirled mid-air and after making a tumble to loose some momentum he landed on the ground silently. His both guns came to him and formed into guns. The silver blade folded inside and barrel shifted ninety degree down before slightly moving back. A hammer of the gun came out from behind. The chain whirled around his forearm after only slight movement he mastered long ago.

Now that he stood there, almost in stasis, it was easier to take a second look at him. The teenager wore a black, sleeveless vest made of some black, hardened leather. On his back was a silver emblem of shattered moon, except the broken parts formed into a roaring head of a dragon. Underneath he wore a kind of light armor made of silver rings interwoven to provide some protection, while also not limiting his mobility. To make it comfortable, there was a T-shirt underneath but even if something was written on it, nobody would know. The cargo pants he wore were supported by strange combination of three belts of varied length, only one of which were tight enough to actually provide some help. On his forearms were now rolled chains that he had attached to twin guns in his hand. The weapons themselves had handle similar to those of classic Katana. Top of the barrel was silver in coloration and underside was black with this silver line where the blades folded.

Sound of gun fired came from his left. Acting on instincts, the teen lunged forward, barely getting out of the way as a rain of fire-dust pellets flew by. Thinking quickly, he fired several bullets from his guns at the general direction where the attack came from before jumping high and disappearing into the crowns of the trees. Few more shots followed, but now knowing which direction to beware, he had easier time dodging. Now he retained his weapons in gun more to allow easier time retaliating, which proven to be detrimental as he underestimated the distance and had to let go of his weapon altogether not to fall. Thanks to the chains, his guns didn't drop to the ground. He climbed up and was about to jump when another shot flew his way. This time, it didn't hit anywhere near him, but instead struck the point where the branch connected to the tree. With a loud Creak! his support beam fell and so did he. The teen used his gun to fire several bullets bellow himself and slow his fall, but it still hurt. _Why did I have to choose so tall tree._

A person run out of where the shots came from. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls her age (which was around seventeen). As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, the girl wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. This was Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl. To her back she had strapped her shield Akoúo̱ while in her hand was Miló in form of a rifle.

She aimed her weapon at him and smiled friendly. The other teen only frowned. He checked his aura meter quickly, only to notice that he was already in yellow. _Damn._

He fired rest of the bullets he had in the magazine. Of course Pyrrha dodged by rolling to the side. As she landed, she already drew her shield and switched Miló into Xiphos. Her opponent used the short time to reload. He dropped the magazines, not caring where they drop and quickly put new ones which he pulled from the inside of his vest. As soon as he finished, he fired several more bullets which the Invincible Girl blocked. Her shield easily deflected all of the projectiles that would otherwise connect with her body. She lunged at him, to which the teen responded by changing his guns back into Kusarigamas and crossing them in front to block her opening strike. He then tried to use one of them as a hook to pull her shield down and force an opening, but her counter was to bash him in the body with opening he himself created in the process. Stumbling few feet back, he cursed and dropped his weapons. The chain unreeled itself and he gripped it just above set of small weights at the end that helped with some more advanced tricks as well as allowed him to connect two weapons.

Pyrrah genuinely smiled and made a taunting gesture to show that she is ready, but the teen interpreted it as a mockery. _How dare she not treat me seriously?!_ He rushed forward swinging his weapon from both sides. One of the sickles was deflected, but the other one managed to coil around her sword. The teen grinned and pulled his chain, yanking her weapon away. Or so he planned, because instead of pulling it away she overpowered him and used it to pull him to her. As he flew, the other kusarigama returned to his hand. The teen tried to turn mid-air to face her leg-first, but it was too late for that. His body collided with her shield with great power, creating small shock wave as his silvery-white aura crashed with hers red and both flared. He did manage to land a hit with one of his weapons, but her attack was much more efficient. He was once again threw back, but this time Pyrrha didn't wait for him to stand up. In an instant she was by him, aiming Miló at his throat.

"Yield?" Her expression hardened.

"Never!" His voice was a bit coarse and deep. Suddenly, in a Puff! of smoke he disappeared. Pyrrha tapped into her aura to try and sense him, but just then something collided with her back. The force, together with surprise, was enough to make her tumble. Then, two sharp blades cut through her back, making her aura flare around the place of impact. She turned around, but there was only more smoke. A blade on the chain flew from shadows of the tree-tops and yet again clashed with her back.

Feeling her aura depleting bit by bit, Pyrrha had to go back into offensive. This cat and mouse style was really not for her liking. As the next attack came, she used Polarity to slow it and get enough time to move out of the way. She then swiped her shield down, pinning it down and grabbing it, pulling it toward her. Sure enough her opponent started to fall from a tree, but this time he had his weapon in sickle mode and used it to stop his descent. He plunged it in the tree and now was hanging in the tree. Once again in a Puff! of smoke he was gone and so were his chains. Pyrrha jumped sideways blind, not knowing where he would strike from. He landed where she was just a second ago, muttering something under his breath. This time he kept attacking with fury, striking with his weapons both in melee and from distance, adding a kick here and there, but the Invincible girl could easily block, dodge or deflect his attacks with either her semblance or just pure skill. At the same time, she got a jab here and there. A shield bash after some deflected strike. While her aura stayed intact, his flared at every moment.

He had to land at least few shots. At least one. This was the invincible girl. This was Pyrrha Nikos. If he brought her down, a whole new career would begin. Finally, he would get a chance to live normal life. No more underground tournaments. No more having to face his past at every turn. He would finally be free of his debts and could start a new life. He just had to win this one battle. With last ditch effort he grabbed her and focused on his semblance, blinking them both high in the air. Then, he let her go and blinked away before the gravity started to work. He appeared in the forest clearing, hoping to actually catch some rest. The fall probably would not take away all her aura. Pyrrha was too well trained to take any real damage, but it would chip her aura quite well no matter what.

The only thing he didn't expect was that she would use this to her advantage. She formed her Miló into javelin and held it close to her body. Her legs were curled to her stomach and hidden behind her shield. Her head was also lower, so that there was no real risk of injury. Few shots from transforming weapon and she got some acceleration to not go straight but rather in certain angle. She crashed through several trees until finally she saw a clearing approaching rapidly. And a certain hooded teenager standing in the middle. She smiled as with the help of her semblance she slightly adjusted the way she was going and clashed with him. They traveled several more feet before he was pulverized into the ground. Even if her crashing through trees slowed the descent, force with which she was going was still massive. His aura flared and shattered, leaving him completely defeated.

A sound of bell went around and she helped the teen stand up. He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately he took her hand.

" _Once again, the Invincible pulverize her opponent into the ground, advancing into finals. What a spectacular ending to exciting show. We hope to see more of Pyrrha Nikos soon! Drake Silvermoon loses. Sorry pal. Better luck next time."_

While winning girl stayed on area for some photos, the other teen made his way to the changing room. After glancing at the Aura meters, he cursed. She still had forty percents left while he was at zero. She was truly invincible. _Maybe that's her semblance..._

* * *

Once he got out of the showers and dressed again, he made his way to the exit, but found it locked. "Sand!" he cursed and went to grab his weapon which was safely tucked under his vest, but just then someone tossed him around with great force.

"Drake Drake Drake... What am I supposed to do with you?" A man with shoulder-long, dirty blond hair and gray eyes walked from the shadows.

"Shay! It's not like that. I promised I will get the money. I just need more time." The teen named Drake was met with a punch to his gut from another man. He then held a gun to his head. _Stupid aura depletion. Why can't it regenerate faster._

"We invested into you. Do you know how much money we would earn if only you actually won? All the bets were against you, but we placed our money in you." He was yet again kicked in his stomach. Drake could feel bruises forming already. "You came to me! You promised me a quick win if I shared. Now it turns out I could earn more by simply betting against you!"

Shay pressed a gun to his stomach and looked him deep in the eyes. "Give me one good reason why shouldn't I just shot you here and be done with it. I am sure that I could earn something by taking your guns. They didn't do you any good in battle anyway." He reached to grab one of his guns when suddenly Drake grabbed his arm and yanked him into the other guy. He then pulled his guns and was about to fire when a loud Bang! filled the room. The teen cursed as pain went through his ankle. The two criminals took opportunity to scatter and hide behind the row of lockers. Drake did the same on the other side. His mind was forming dozens of scenarios that could result in victory, but almost all demanded that he used his semblance, or withstand at least one shot. Once one had his aura unlocked, fighting without it was a real pain. Same with semblance. _I bet the invincible girl would win this without trouble._

Just as he had this thought someone knocked on the doors. "Hello? Is everything alright in there?" This was the voice of Pyrrha Nikos. "I heard gunfire while passing by and thought to check if everything's alright."

Drake frowned. He didn't need her help. It was because of her that he was in this situation. If she could just loose once. She already won twice and didn't need the third trophy or more money. He remained quiet, but sadly Shay was an idiot.

"It's none of your business sweety. Go away and we won't harm you!" Hearing him say that, Pyrrha instead tried to open the doors, but found them locked. She took a step back and pulled her weapon. Without any warning, she kicked the doors and walked inside. She saw drake crouching and cluthing his gun in one hand, while he was trying to slow the bleeding with a tissue. Suddenly, several shots traveled her way. She ducked to the left and found herself hiding behind a row of lockers opposite to Drake. She sent him questioning glare.

He frowned, but decided that if she was in it too, he should give her a quick catch-up. "Short story: They bet on me, I lost, they are pissed." He summarized quickly. "Neither has any Aura so no lethal shots."

Pyrrha didn't know what to think of it, but decided to leave the questions for later. She looked from behind her barrier to see that their opponents were no longer behind the lockers. She wanted to stand up and investigate, but one of them, the broad and strong, appeared few rows behind Drake. His backs were turned as he still thought they are just hiding behind the lockers. "Look out!" She screamed and tossed her javelin at the criminal. Drake was confused and didn't do anything until it was too late. The weapon might have hit the thug in his shoulder and caused him to drop his weapon, but not before he fired. Thinking fast, Pyrrha activated her semblance and redirected the bullet. The black outline around her hand didn't escape Drake's attention as the bullet passed right next to his head. He cursed, but then looked behind her and noticed Shay creeping on her. Without thinking he changed his gun into kusarigama and threw it at the criminal. The weapon on chain wrapped around Shay's arm and drake pulled, causing his opponent to lose balance and fall on his face. The simple revolver flew out of the enemy's reach, effectively finishing the fight. Drake took one more look and reeled his kusarigama. Pyrrha wanted to ask him some questions, but he stormed off angry. She really wanted to go after him, but it was irresponsible to leave two criminals just laying around in arena's locker room. She pulled her scroll and dialed the police.

* * *

Drake was sitting on the rooftop of some abandoned building. He fiddled with his kusarigama. Most people had some names for his weapons, but he didn't see a point. Naming would mean he cared and he didn't. It was a tool to get the job done, not some trophy. He didn't name his favorite vest or hood or shirt, so why should he give some name to weapon. A sound of police bullhead starting up in the distance told him that Shad D. Mann and his accomplice were taken. But it didn't mean his troubles would end. He knew that while the two criminals were the only one he ever talked to, they weren't the sponsor. They only represented someone. And he would not wait around to see who it was. A small, black bird with red eyes circled around him for a moment, but he didn't bother. In a Puff! of smoke he was gone and appeared in back alley. If he was to survive, he would need to disappear. It meant leaving this city altogether. Leaving this kingdom. Maybe even the continent. He walked several blocks down, wondering what to do when he bumped into a stand featuring Pyrrha Nikos advertising some cereal. In a fit of anger Drake picked up a loose stone and threw it at it. The projectile hit the glass, but instead of shattering, it only bounced off harmlessly.

"Stupid billboard! Stupid tournaments!" He screamed and picked another stone. He was about to throw it when a voice came from behind him.

"Do I really look so bad on it?" Pyrrha asked shyly. She was just strolling around after police stopped questioning her when she noticed her former opponent throw stones at her face.

Drake turned to her and lowered the stone. "Sorry. It's just... I should be there. I should have tried harder. If I only won today, it would open me the doors to professional career. Instead, I will probably always stay no one." He was angry and his face showed this. Suddenly, he flung the stone at the billboard with great strength, but it still bounced without even scratching it.

"You are still young." Pyrrha started, but drake just scowled.

"So are you. The difference is that while you had it easy, I was living on my own, surviving on my own, since I was seven. My..." He hesitated saying tribe. Admitting to be born a bandit was usually a quick way to get ostracized. "Why am I even telling you this?" He questioned. The teen started to walk away furious, but the Invincible Girl placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"I think you just need to talk to someone." She spoke in peaceful voice. He was almost tempted to actually agree.

"Fine. My family was killed by Grimm. I survived and had to learn to survive more. Happy?" His posture tensed, preparing for a fight. It was his natural reaction whenever he felt endangered. And now he didn't know how to feel, so it was dangerous for him.

"I am sorry for your loss." Pyrrha lowered her head in respect for the passed. "So what do you plan on doing, now that you didn't qualify for the tournament?"

"I am gonna leave the kingdom in hopes that Shay didn't have too powerful friends. Maybe get to some remote village and build a new life there."

The invincible girl frowned. She felt bitterness radiating from him. An idea popped in her head. "Have you thought about becoming a huntsman?"

Drake felt disoriented. "What?"

"You said you have no idea what to do. Maybe enroll to some huntsman academy." She said as if it was obvious, deciding not to mention that she was also going to become a student in three months.

The teen pondered it for a moment. It wasn't really that stupid idea. "I... I will think about it. Happy? Great Pyrrha Nikos save another life." He mocked. Then, in Puff! of smoke he was gone and she knew there was no point in looking for him.

From a side alley he looked, covered in the shadows, as she walked away, slightly bitter at his actions. _It's not like I can really hurt the Invincible Girl. But... Huntsman? Maybe... No. They will not accept someone like me. But on the other hand if I got my way inside, I could..._ His train of thoughts paused. Memory of his tribe being torn apart by large pack of beowolves just after a failed raid returned to him. Then, all the times he failed forced their way into his head. _I could repent..._

* * *

**Blue**

* * *

A sound of repeated hitting filled the arena. An elderly man in just his shorts was slashing a mannequin after mannequin. Even if his hair was already getting a bit gray, he had a physique of some model. A clearly outlined ABS, big muscled arms and flat butt were just some of the qualities. His face was looked like it was chiseled from stone. Square jaw, sharp cheekbones, furry brows and bushy mustache. In his hands were two axes with long beards. Somewhere behind him laid a discarded bow. Sweat was pouring over him as he attacked in blind fury.

The sun was setting as a servant run into the training field. "Master Napoleon! Master Napoleon!"

The large man turned to the panting boy and glared at hims with a frown. "What is so important that you interrupt my training?" His voice was underlain with irritation.

"It's... It's Lady Lily... She is gone! All her things were taken too!" the servant tried to regain his breath, but ultimately he collapsed.

"Of course she is. Too much of her mother's influence." Napoleon muttered before walking away. He put over a large brown fur cape with white ruff. His two axes were tucked over his belt into special sheaths, but his bow was left there, laying unattended. Servant gave one more look before sighting and getting to cleaning up the field. Starting with picking the leftover weapon with utmost respect and putting it on special stand. It was better not to get on Master Napoleon's bad side. He pitied whoever dared to take Lady Lilly from her father. The Lord was rather... strict in giving out punishments.

* * *

A teenage girl run through the city toward the port. The sun was already setting and the ferry to Vale was leaving soon. She was dressed in blue satin jacket with golden buttons and high-standing collar adorned with ornaments and a swallowtail behind. To match that, she had white pants and light-brown leather boots that reached almost to her knee. Over her waits was a golden sash with fringes. On her right arm was a gauntlet made from the same material and in the same color as her boots, but reinforced on top. On each of her shoulder she had fringed epaulets in the same color as her sash. Over her chest went a belt with several bronze orbs, each about the size of egg and with different crystals inside. She also had a pouch attached to this belt near her left hip, where more such things laid. The most prominent feature of her outfit was a hat with large brim and three feathers plucked in it. Her hair was tied only on the line of her shoulder blades, allowing her black curls to go free, and yet not interfere in activities. A white cape was flowing behind her, but should she stop, it would fall completely on her left side. On her cape was an emblem: a single golden fleur-de-lis. On her back was something a musket with really large and strongly reinforced barrel and long stock. It had a level-action mechanism for easier reload. What stood out was large axe head attached to the end. The beard was going up and could also serve as a bayonet.

In the distance, she could already see the docks. With renewed energy, she continued to run for it. She would soon be free and able to join her friends at Beacon Academy. She only had to get onto that ferry and nothing would stop her. As she closed, she noticed a lone man standing on the dock. She almost stopped dead in her track when she recognized him. The brown fur cloak was unmistakable. Her father was waiting for her. She regained posture and walked to meet him.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and sounded almost disappointed. She knew all too well what would come next. She heard it too many times already. "You know that girls should not go to train for killing. It is improper for a lady."

She fumed in anger. The running also took it's toll on her, but she would manage. Her aura gave her impeccable condition. "That says you. And yet my mother was a huntress. And one of the best."

"Your mother was wild. She never accepted anything and would not let anyone tell her what to do. That's exactly what I loved in her." He paused for a moment, his expression becoming a bit distant and grief-struck. "And that's why she died. I should have known better than to allow her to continue hunting after we had you."

"That was not for you to decide! She wanted to help people. She would want me to help people!" Lily screamed at her father in rage.

"She would, but I made a promise that I would keep you safe. Keep you from dying." His voice was still peaceful, but also full of power at the same time.

"Then why send me to Signal?! Why give me hope? Why torture me...?" She had to hold herself from crying.

"Because you had to know how to fight. How to defend yourself. But you finished Signal. That should suffice." He huffed.

"No. That would suffice you. But I will not stop there. I will follow mother's footstep... with or without your blessing." The determination in her face could crush mountains, and yet her father didn't budge.

"You won't." He simply stated and pulled his hand axes.

"So that's how it will be?" She grabbed her own weapon and pulled it out. Quickly, she checked if the ammo was loaded and looked at her father with solemn gaze. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to that father. But I am willing to fight for my future." She had tears in her eyes. While her father might have been very strict and sometimes distant, he loved her and she loved him. She could still remember how he played with her when she was younger, the tales he used to tell her to bed, how he dressed up as bear for her ninth birthday to scare her friends and make her look brave. She cherished that memories, but it would not stop her from trying to achieve her dreams. But it would make it all the more painful.

"Don't flatter yourself girl. You stand no chance. Drop it and let's go home." He pointed one of his axes at her, but she scowled.

"Never!" She rushed over to him, trying to feint going for attack and instead slip by him, but he predicted the move and axe collided with her stomach. Aura flared and protected her, but she was pushed back.

"So undisciplined. So rash. You will get yourself killed before the initiation even starts." He taunted. Lily just roared in anger and aimed her weapon in his general direction. After pulling the trigger, large ball of fire was fired at her father and exploded at his feet, making him fly backward. She then pulled the level and opened the chamber to allow next orb to be loaded. She plucked one from her belt and inserted it. Her father did not let her fire again, because in almost instant he closed the distance and hacked with his weapons with overhead attack. The girl blocked with her own axe/mortar, but the old man was much stronger and overpowered her until she had to jump backward not to get crushed by sheer weight. Doubtful aura would protect from this. All the ground she gained from firing her mortar was lost now and she was back to square one. Thinking fast she dodged the next swing and did a counter-attack on her own. A swipe of her weapon was stopped by the other weapon, but she got an opportunity she needed. She kicked her father with all the strength she could muster before pulling the trigger and firing another fiery orb. Because her stance was very loose, the recoil pushed her more back. A fiery explosion rocked the dock, but no permanent damage was done yet. A quick reload and she was in battle stance yet again.

"Your weapon is crude and unrefined, just like you. Mixing gun with melee weapon. Hah! It's a travesty of proper armament!" He mocked her weapon of choice.

"You know nothing about weapons. Guillotine is much more versatile this way. And it actually use dust for more than just embedding it into blade. Ranged advantage and all that." She was getting more and more frustrated.

"A weapon defines the warrior. If you can't choose between two, your soul is just as shattered." He spoke with a bit of irritation, but still retaining the emotionless facade. A whistle from the ferry told them that soon it would leave. "I don't even need to defeat you. I just need to hold you up until the ferry pass." He taunted her. "Give up and let's go home."

Lily took one more look at her situation. She was no match for her father, especially since he didn't even use his semblance yet. And she was not willing to face him then. And yet, he gave her an idea. She didn't need to defeat him either. But she would need to make a show first. She started to attack her father with more fierceness, tapping into her semblance and connecting with him. It was most unorthodox tactic, but it would work.

Their fight now looked more like a dance. They stopped landing hits on one anther, instead just parrying, dodging and blocking in perfect Synchronicity. Their weapons gave clanking sound here and there. It was almost two minutes before her father realized what was really going on.

"Using your semblance in this way? Clever. I would have never guessed if I didn't know it before. But it's time to finish the fun." The connection was broken and his eyes turned dark blue. The ice-dust in his axes lightened up and covered his body. Suddenly, his attacks became completely random and uncoordinated. He was sloppy, but fixed it with sheer strength and ferocity. That was exactly what Lily waited for. She jumped back to get some distance and fired her weapon at her father. He didn't even budge as he charged at her, but for just brief moment he was blinded by the fiery explosion. She quickly loaded an ice-dust orb and fired at the sea. In explosion of snow some of the water froze, forming a patch of ground to stand on. She jumped at it and landed with grace. Her leather boots slid a bit, retaining some momentum, but she didn't fall. One more orb, this one with gravity dust, found it's way into her weapon. She aimed her mortar directly under herself and pulled the trigger. Black orb exploded under her, shattering the patch of ice and sending her flying right at the ferry that just departed. She landed on the deck and looked back to where her father stood.

Their eyes met and she saw them return to normal. He was solemnly smiling at her. She could see the grief and pain in his eyes. He was also a little bit of disappointment in the mix, but she saw one more thing: pride. He was proud that she escaped him!

"I will see you soon dad!" She shouted to him as the ferry started to make more distance. He shouted something back, but she did not hear it. A new chapter just started in the life of Lily d'Fleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you want to kill me for giving you shorter chapter again, but I didn't have any idea how to expand this. Besides, trailers are supposed to be short.
> 
> Okay. So you met two OC that will appear. Lily D'Fleur and Drake Silvermoon. I was really hesitant with adding any of that and briefly wondered if I shouldn't just pull some characters from PJO universe, but ultimately couldn't figure out a good idea besides Bianca receiving new body on remnant and while it would be great point idea... not now. (I am not saying never though). Next chapter: Beacon. Finally.
> 
> On semi-related note, I will be starting a spin off titled 'Raising Percy'. It will be series of one-shots with Papa Ironwood and Percy. Written when I have writer's block for this story or just want something cheerful. Basically all the (mis)adventures of James as he tries to survive the pain that is Percy as a child.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy dodged an attack as Clover tried to punch him before going for a low kick. While the Ace Operative was wearing his standard uniform, young ironwood was dressed closely to what his father wore this days, but with a flare of uniqueness. He had a white trench coat with insignia of Atlas on his right shoulder. The left sleeve had a zipper in the middle of the upper side of the forearm. Underneath, he wore blue, lightly armored shirt. The reinforced Kevlar plates over his upper chest and abdomen were designed not to hinder movement, but still provide some level of protection. He had a brown belt with several bronze pouches containing dust ammunition or crystals. The look was completed by black cargo pants and heavy boots with reinforced tips. His left hand was covered with white leather glove, much like his father liked. Shaggy black hair were still the wrath of every comb in existence.

"Good. Use mobility for your advantage." Older man complimented before faking right hook and instead slamming his whole body at the teen. Percy was pushed back as his aura flared and stopped injuries from forming. "Do not let your opponent dictate the terms."

"And never let your guard down in a fight." Percy smiled before side-stepping before his opponents punch and grabbing his hand. He then twisted and tried to thrown him overhead, but found himself at the lack of strength to lift him. The Ace Operative capitalized on this situation to grab Percy in a choke-hold and subdue him.

"Give up already?" He smiled at the teens feeble attempt to free himself. Percy could see that he was at disadvantage until he got a bright idea. There was no way to overpower the walking good luck charm, but at the same time there was still a way to hurt him. young ironwood back-kicked into Clover's shin and then, when the older man loosened his grip just a bit, capitalized on the opportunity and elbowed him the stomach. Now free to move the teen grabbed the Ace-Op with his left hand and lifted him up, only to slam him into the ground. Percy panned on pinning him, but he slipped over his laces, which untied during their fight and fell. Clover sat on him and made it impossible to stand up. Percy was strong, but even he could not lift the whole weight of adult huntsman in his prime. At least not in this position. Resigned, he tapped out.

"You win. You win uncle! Now get off of me!" Percy shouted while laughing. They both stood up and thanked each other for the spar.

"Are you sure about this? You could stay in Atlas. The academy was your home kid. We will all miss you."

"Don't worry. I will be back. Besides, you have other people to keep you company." He smiled. Clover knew exactly what Percy was insinuating and scolded him. The teen kept teasing him about Winter Schnee since the day the Ace-Op mentioned she looked stunning in the dress. If it was anyone but Percy, Clover would think they are seriously setting them up. But younger Ironwood just liked to joke about everything.

* * *

The Airship was slowly drifting through the skies. Percy was feeling a bit uneasy, but it was not really airsickness as much as a sense that he did not belong in there. He held tight to the railing, looking through the window and admiring the green forests that surrounded kingdom of Vale. Back in Atlas, the dominant environment was snowy wasteland and taiga. It was all so lush here.

The last day of travel he spent mostly sleeping or fiddling with his weapon. The two heavy, high-caliber revolvers rested surely, attached to his belt with magnetic holsters. The heavy, brick like structure was taken from his father's design, but Percy was more of a swords guy so he outfitted his guns with a Mecha-shifting. With a flick of special trigger the barrel would go ninety degree up and the lower part would flip up and extend, featuring the blade. Grip would also extend a bit to accommodate for longer weapon. The upper part of his gun would just slightly adjust and he was still able to fire in this mode, albeit with much less accuracy and it was harder to deal with the recoil. Both revolvers were mostly white in color, but they had some teal accents.

Weiss walked to him. "I don't get it." She started almost with pretense.

"Good to see you too Weiss." Percy deadpanned.

"I mean I am going to Beacon so I can be as far away from my father as possible." She stared rambling and Percy was half-tempted to just ignore her, but something told him that this was not long before she asked some question. Weiss was his best friend pretty much since he could remember and he wouldn't replace her with anyone. At the same time, she could sometimes be tiring to be around. She was entitled since birth and had everything served at silver platter. Most saw her either as a prize to win (Percy scared them off as per her request) or a perfect little princess. This led to her having a pretty inflated ego. At the same time she had a different side, that she only shown to her closest friends. And since she had only one, Percy knew her like no one else. She could be kind, caring, brave and loyal. She would do anything for him in a heartbeat and he would do the same. Ever since that... faithful event in the mines there was a bond between them that nobody could break. Not even her father after he deemed that younger Ironwood had 'bad influence' over his daughter.

"Percy?!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Percy realized he zoned out a bit.

"Sorry. Could you repeat the question?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I asked why did you choose beacon over Atlas?"

"Same reason you did really." He admitted.

"What? But your father is awesome and mine is... father. You lived in Atlas Academy since you were a kid. It's like a second home for you." She summed up.

"Yeah, but dad is a headmaster there. I would always have that thought that I was treated differently because of my last name." Percy explained. Ever since he decided on becoming a huntsman, he knew that he would do it on his terms. In Atlas, almost all hunters were part of military and he would not want politicians to dictate when he can or cannot help people. Getting his license in Vale and later just getting a permit to operate on Solitas would be much easier.

"So? You are only son of _The_ General Ironwood. You inherited the name from him. Why run from it?" Weiss took great pride in the name Schnee and his answer startled her.

"I am not running. I just want to do it on my rules. Besides," he grinned at her, "who would save you from all the Grimm if not me?"

"Oh you!" She huffed and punched his right shoulder (in playful manner). "I will inform you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah yeah. Said the girl going to combat school in a dress." He teased.

"It's a combat skirt. They are very popular among huntress-in-training." She responded.

"Yeah, but at parties and not in combat. Unless that's what you plan on doing?" He grinned and continued to playfully tease her. "Four years of constantly partying? What would Winter say? That is when she wasn't busy distracting Uncle Clover." He joked and Weiss also smiled. The idea of her sister with anyone really was just hilarious. She loved the eldest Schnee child with all her heart, but Winter was a workaholic. Textbook example of such.

Suddenly, an image of woman wearing a thin-frame glasses, white blouse with puffy sleeves and black corset sewed with her pants. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an _incredible_ time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it's our turn to provide you with knowledge needed to protect our world."

The hologram faded and through the window two Atlesians could see approaching Beacon Academy, their destination was already close by.

"Guess I will see you later. Gotta go make sure my things are all packed." Weiss stated before running off. Percy chuckled. She packed so many things that two of her family servants accompanied her to help with moving all of it. She even had her private cart like the type you see in hotels. Ultimately, he followed her since he didn't know anyone else here and she was better company than some boy who just run out to puke.

* * *

As they walked outside of the airship, the magnificent building that was Beacon could now be seen in all it's might. It was much larger than when seen from the distance and as they walked Percy couldn't help but admire the architecture. He wasn't a big nerd on old buildings, but he did enjoy seeing such pretty things. He was walking side by side with Weiss when some girl dressed in red cloak and black dress bumped into the cart and caused all the bags to fall. Percy was carrying his simple sailor's bag over the shoulder and a special, very long case on his other side. One look was enough for him to walk aside and not get involved. Weiss was touchy on several subjects. Dust was one of them. He already received so many pamphlets "Dust for Dummies" that he could paper a whole wall in his room with just them.

"Sorry?" The girl shyly apologized, but Weiss went into rant.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white-clad girl scolded. Red hood tried to help her by handing Weiss one of her boxes, but angry heiress snatched it from her. "Give me that!" She opened it and showed her crystals. "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The younger girl was clearly confused at the yelling, but it didn't discourage Weiss. Percy briefly wondered if she wasn't taking it too far, but before he could react the scene continued without him. ""What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss started to wave a vial of red dust in front of the girl.

" _It's not going to end well..."_ Percy sighted under his breath.

 **"Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Girl started to cough from the amount of dangerous substance released into air from leaking bottle.

"I... Know..." She managed to mutter between two inhales.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss was angry, but Percy noticed that the girl would soon sneeze. He rushed from his safe distance to stop it, but he was too late. An explosion, followed by several more smaller ones filled the courtyard. Vial that Weiss held flew somewhere, but Percy didn't care. Weiss was now covered in soot that she dispersed by waving her hands around. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Girl tried to apologize, but it only infuriated the heiress even more.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Percy felt that this was getting out of hand and slowly approached Weiss.

" _Maybe that's enough?"_ He whispered while placing a hand on her shoulder, but she ignored him.

"Well, I-I..." Girl tried to say something.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!" With that, Weiss was finally ready to leave, but young girl got fed-up with her attitude

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" She screamed. Out of the blue came another voice.

"It's heiress, actually." A female voice corrected the girl. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Girl came into sight hand in hand with a Faunus boy. Her most prominent feature was a bow on her hair while he had a pair of bull horns hidden between rowdy red fuzz. His eyes were hidden by simple metal mask with two sleets for the eyes. It kinda reminded Percy and Weiss the kind of masks White Fang wore.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss huffed. Anger was mostly gone. Percy sighted in relief. Weiss was really great, but she had her flaws.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Faunus teen added, much to heiress' irritation.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She wanted to walk away with Percy in tow, but the other teen was not done with her.

"What? Running away from the truth? Or maybe you will send your lapdog in white after me?" He noted, seeing as she was dragging Percy along. He looked at the Huntsman-in-training and scowled. "How much does she pay you to be her friend. Or how does she pay you?" The spiteful comment made Percy instantly hate the guy. The Faunus was ready to continue, but girl next to him put a hand over his shoulder much like Percy did to Weiss when she was in her rant.

"I think that's enough Adam." Her voice would not betray any emotions, but Percy could see that there was a deep connection between the two. Without listening any further, he walked toward the academy.

* * *

For Ruby this was really heavy day. She just found her sister in the crowd, who was standing and talking to her friends. "Oh! Hey Rubs. How's it going?"

"Besides the fact that you ditched me..." Ruby trailed off, but Yang interrupted her.

"Yeah. About that. Look who made it after all!" Yang stepped aside to reveal Lily standing there in her signature outfit.

"Hi there shorty." She giggled seeing the embarrassment forming on Ruby's face. She and Yang always teased the little girl about her size.

"Lily! I am not that small." The scythe wielder stomped. "Your father let you go? Yang told me that he kept refusing to sign the documents."

"Yeah. It was really weird. I planned on running off and sneaking my way here, maybe forging his signature..." Lily started to explain, earning a looks full of awe from Ruby and surprise from Yang.

"Wait. The goody-goody Lily wanted to run from home to join me? I am so honored my lady." Yang mock-bowed.

"Stop it. Yes I did plan on run away, but when I tried to get onto a ferry going from Patch he was there, waiting on the dock. He forced me to fight him. We battled, but ultimately I tricked him by going around and onto the ship that already departed."

"Sounds like victory to me." Yang summed up her friend's exploit.

"Yeah... but here starts the strange part. When I opened my bag, I found signed documents for Beacon, bearing my mothers handwriting. I think he just wanted to test me..."

"Well, you passed and you are here. Good for you. Now Rubs. You wanted to tell me something."

"I might have... kinda... like... exploded."

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No! I literary exploded the hole in front of the school! And there was some fire. And I think some ice..."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teased.

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" A voice came from behind her.

"Oh, Gods, it's happening again!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into her sister's arms.

You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled in anger. Percy stood next to her, but he ignored the heiress. She needed to get this off her heart. He would just need to make sure she apologized later on. This was the pamphlet part that she forgot in all the huff.

Yang gave her sister a deadpan stare. "Oh my Gods, you really exploded."

Schnee started to give the mandatory speech about lawsuits and all that. Percy sneaked next to the girl in brown jacket. "So... Is she always like that?" Yang asked him as she watched the exchange.

"Nah. Weiss is really nice if you get to know her." Percy defended his friend. He noted that his best friend was really tense and she was venting it on the girl. Yang eyed over the guy who was speaking with her and whistled. He was quite handsome. Not buff, but definitely had some muscles. She would classify him as swimmer type with unruly hair and troublemaker grin. From this small exchange she classified him as a nice guy too. _Mama likes!_ But before she could make a move, Weiss was already pulling Percy with her to get away from there.

"Dibs on the handsome one." She spoke out loud once she was sure that irritating princess and the object of her interest couldn't hear her.

"Hey! I wanted to do that. You'll have the whole school after you anyway." Lily argued.

"Poor luck you weren't faster. But I am sure I can find someone for you later. Maybe this one with red hair. He seems like a sweet treat too." She pointed to a guy in heavy armor and black mace on his back.

* * *

After lengthy introduction speech Weiss could finally get some sleep. That is after she sorted out this brawl. She walked angry to where the fight was going, only to wind Ruby and her sister... her name was Yeng or something.

"what's going on with out two?!" She scolded them. "Some people want to sleep!" Only then she noticed two more people nearby. The girl who offended her family name and guy that was making inappropriate comments. "Ugh. Now I only miss the irritating blond from the opening speech." She moaned.

"You looking for me?" The boy popped up almost instantly right by her side. He was wearing a blue onesie

"No. Get lost. What are you even wearing. You look like a child. Aren't you too old for onesie?" She kept insulting him as Percy walked into the view... in similar onesie, only with addition of fluffy gloves.

"Weiss... Are you making a scene again?" Percy said with care. She was being really mean since they got here and he was feeling obliged to do something. She gave him a deadpan stare.

"Et tu?" He noticed Jaune standing next to him in similar pajama.

"Oh! Onesie friend?" He raised his hand and blond knight high-fived him. Percy then grabbed Weiss hand and pulled her to the side, away from people of conflict.

Adam watched the whole exchange in with irritation. Who did this Schnee thought herself to be? She was just a student, just like them. This kind of behavior only proven that they were all bunch of corrupted degenerates. But then he scolded himself in his mind. No. They were just people, just like him. They all had their flaws. Just Schnee had more than all of them combined. Ugh. Why did fate punish him so much. It was hard enough that there were so little Faunus in this academy. Now he had to share this with Schnee on the same year as he.

Blake senses his irritation and without breaking from her book she placed her hand over his. It did work like a charm to calm him down. Her touch made Adam remember why they were here. Why they abandoned White Fang. Why he could not go the dark path. For Blake and just as much for himself. 'Do not let your passion turn into spite'. She said to him when they were discussing options. Without her, if he went like that for one more year, two at best, he might have actually became the monster everyone wanted him to be. People see Faunus as monsters so he would give them a real monster. But... he would be just like them. Or even worse, since he would pull others into his madness. Realizing this was one of the most painful moments in his life. That he was becoming like the very thing he wanted to destroy. His crusade against inequality was turning into war for superiority. It's been long months that he spent reflecting on what he wanted. Blake was there for him, but ultimately he had to come to his own conclusions and decision. And he chose to be a person, not a monster.

In the different part of sleeping hall, Percy put Weiss in the corner, letting her calm down a bit before he started. "What's going on Weiss? You are acting... like... like..." He could not find any comparison but one, which he was reluctant to use.

"Just spill it." She said ostentatiously.

"You are behaving like your father." Percy obliged. Weiss grasped for air and put one of her hands over her heart, acting really hurt.

"You did not! You did not just compare me to my father!" He noticed a single tear in her eye. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are Weiss. That's why you had to hear it. Since we got here, you've been acting like they everyone's beneath you." He scolded her. "The girl made a mistake and you keep harassing her about it and insulting her. Same goes for the blond guy. That's not the Weiss I know." He admitted.

She frowned and wanted to deflect the accusations, but he did have a point. "But... But... she made me explode!" Weiss defended. "And he is irritating."

Percy furrowed. "But does it give you right to treat them like you did? Remember when you showed my Myrtenaster? I ended up setting your bedroom on fire."

"That was different. You were my friend."

"And if you just gave them a chance, they could be too. The girl, Ruby, already offered you a hand and clean start."

"I... I will think about it." She faked yawning. "Now if you excuse me, I need some quality sleep to keep my beauty intact."

"So you hope the scar will go away in your dreams?" He teased.

"Like you are one to talk." She playfully punched his left arm.

"Hey! I just roll with it. You used to spend hours applying make-up to cover it until your sister changed your perspective."

"Ugh! Why must you be right. I preferred when you were just a polite kid."

"Did you now?"

"Yes." she defended weakly, looking into his troublemaker grin.

"I seem to remember it was you who taught me how to sneak into the kitchen when our dads had to talk until late hours, only to get some cookies."

"Well... Well..." She tried to find a comeback, but had no idea what to say. Huffing, she pushed him aside and went to sleep. Inside, she enjoyed their playful banter, but she would never show it. Percy would then never let it die. With him she could actually drop all the acting and 'let her guard down'. He was her friend no matter how she acted and didn't fear calling her out when she was wrong. Rare quality among those around her. She really liked the friendship they've built and would not exchange it for anything.

* * *

Next morning Percy woke refreshed. Then again, not even sound of explosion right next to him would wake him up. He could sleep like dead. He noticed that most people were steel asleep so he took the opportunity to make his way to changing room and get into his suit before others poured inside. After quick shower he put on his standard attire and attached his guns to the magnetic claps on his belt.

"Nice guns." A voice came from his right. Percy turned almost instantly and his hand went to grab the weapon, but he stopped himself. Next to him stood another student, dressed in black leather vest over silver chain-mail armor. He had chains wrapped over his forearms like a bracelets.

"Thanks. What've you got?" He asked out of courtesy, but also fueled by curiosity. He was no weapon nerd, but he liked to watch for some nice ideas, both for his Andromeda Lacrimae and his... other weapon.

The teen pulled two rather simple-looking guns similar to standard Glocks, but heavily modified. There were some traces of Mecha-shifting, but he was not sure how it worked. He attached the chains to his weapons and flicked a switch. Almost in an instant, the barrel went up and blade unfolded, turning handguns into kusarigamas.

"Interesting." Percy noticed that while the weapon was using almost identical mechanism as his own for transformation, but he was using standard clips instead of revolver cylinder. "How did you solve the problem with magazine blocking the shifting?"

Drake was first taken aback by the question, but then Percy pulled one of his own revolvers and flicked second trigger. In similar manner to the kusarigamas, the barrel went up and lower part unfolded one-eighty degree up, revealing a straight blade. The pointy tip popped up, completing the transformation.

"I couldn't figure out how to fit a clip without it glitching the Mecha-shifting."

Drake watched the sword with curiosity. The construction was very brick-like, with not that many decorations. Then, the remembered the question. "Oh! That was quite easy. The grip expands a bit as first part of the transformation. I just needed to make sure that clip moves out with it." He explained.

Percy facepalmed. "Why didn't I think about it..." Then, he noticed Weiss talking to some other girl. "Excuse me. I see I'm needed elsewhere." Without waiting for an answer, Percy rushed there.

"...This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss argued.

"Wassup Weiss?" He crept behind her, startling her.

"Wha...! Percy! Don't sneak up on people. Or at least don't sneak up on me!" She scolded him, much to the amusement of everyone around. Boy in question was almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"You... You should..." He couldn't form a sentence with all the laughter. "You should have seen your face. You looked like a Grimm bit you in your rear..." Percy kept laughing. Pyrrha and Jaune couldn't help but also chuckle at his antics.

"I did not!" She defended her honor.

"Well... you kinda did." Pyrrha agreed.

"If _the_ Pyrrha Nikos agrees with me, then I must be right." Percy said smugly. Nobody noticed how she flinched at the accent he put at 'the'. For just a moment, she hoped that he would not put her on a pedestal, but then all illusions went through the window. At least there was Jaune boy. He was nice. And kind. And quite likable. And he would honestly make a great leader. There was this charisma in the way he acted. Not overly confident, but he was sure of his actions.

"Anyway, like I was saying..." Jaune started, but then an announcement from intercom interrupted him.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Voice of Glynda Goodwitch filled all school.

"Looks like it's our call. Come one Weiss." Percy grabbed the heiress by her wrist and pulled her before she got into another fight.

* * *

On the cliff everyone stood on the launching platforms. Percy watched with curiosity who else was here. Weiss made sure to stand between Percy and Pyrrha so that she could snoop the right partner. In Percy's opinion it was counterproductive. Partners were supposed to pull each other and help to develop. His dad told him that and since he was the headmaster of huntsman academy, he believed his judgement. That being said, he couldn't help but wonder who will he get paired with.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started after taking a sip from his mug. Percy did not know if the brown liquid was hot chocolate or coffee, but it was not important. He tried his best not to zone out like he was used to during anything important.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." The last words from Professor Goodwitch caused stir among students.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Oz clearly had different opinion than his father in Percy's opinion. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." And yet there it was. Just like his father said. Spoilers? Maybe. But it definitely helped him avoid a surprise of what would be to come. He ignored the exclamations of surprises from his peers and tried to focus on what the headmaster was saying, but his left arm was starting to act up. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blond boy, Jaune if Percy remembered correctly, raised his hand. "Um. Yeah... Sir?"

 **"Good**! Now, take your positions." Ozpin completely ignored the boy. Percy and everyone else barring the one person wanting to ask a question took starting position.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He tried persistently, but with no reaction whatsoever at headmaster's side. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" This time, Ozpin actually bothered to answer.

"No. You will be falling." Not the most exhausting answer, but at least some reaction, right?

Jaune noticed more and more students being launched in the air "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Oz did not need to elaborate further, because just then Jaune was launched and everyone else were gone except for Percy. "Your father wanted me to say that he wishes you best luck." And with that, the young Ironwood was sent into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

High in the air, Percy pulled out one of his gun and started firing gravity dust bullets he loaded before to fly as far as possible and get more momentum. His strategy was probably _the_ most crazy out there. To his left Weiss was jumping on series of glyphs. He also noticed a girl with giant hammer pretty much sail on it like she was standing on the top of a ship, looking into the horizon. The guy who Percy talked about weapons with was using his hook-blades on chains to swing by the trees already. _Should have asked for his name._ From the skies, the white-clad teen could notice several people landing. Jaune had no idea how to do this, but luckily he was saved by Pyrrha who pinned him to the tree with her weapon.

Finally, Percy exhausted his gravity dust bullets and started to descent. He covered much of the forest area already and was way ahead of others. In the hindsight, it might have been stupid idea since he was first supposed to find a partner and he was pretty far ahead. Oh well... maybe someone else had such idea. As he was getting more speed in the fall, he readied his left arm. There was a sound similar to long-range cannon loading. As Percy was about to crash with the tree trunk, he punched and activated his semblance with power from earth dust. The shock wave he created by smashing into the tree shattered it into splinters, destroyed several other nearby and formed new clearing in the forest. The tremor from his landing could be heard back at the cliff.

Overlooking the whole forest, Ozpin watched the feed with a risen brow. That kind of raw power, even if powered by dust, was rare. He was curious to see what else the young Ironwood has in store. Glynda turned to him.

"Did I see it incorrectly or he just shattered several trees into splinter?" She asked in disbelief.

"Indeed." Was all she received as an answer. Sometimes, Goodwitch wondered why she bother.

* * *

Adam was running fast between the trees. He had his eyes behind his mask so nobody could make eye-contact with him unless he wished it. A slight overlook on beacon's staff side. They did not tell him to pull it off, so they could not punish him for creativity. _Now only to find Blake._ He might have landed a bit father than most students, but he was sure Blake would meet him along the way. She was sneaky enough to avoid others. Or so he hoped. A guy in gray armor with large mace crashed next to him, creating small crater. He stood up, protected by his aura. The guy looked into Adam's direction and scowled.

"Great. My partner is filthy animal."

Adam was really tempted to test how much the guy had leftover from his aura, but he did not have time now. Instead, he only scowled. "You did not see my eyes, so we are not partners."

"Good. I am in no mood for pet training." Cardin shouted at the masked ninja, which in turn earned him a third degree meeting with ammunition from Blush. Adam did not bother to wait for reaction before running off into the shadows of the trees. He might have allowed his emotions to take better of him, but the guy asked for it. He had to be more careful. Ending up with someone like that for a partner would be a disaster. He would sooner drop out before being in team with some racist idiot. Besides, Adam could tell that he was pretty much untrained. His whole landing strategy was to crash and hope his aura stands strong. Not even trying to lower the impact. In the distance, he noticed a clearing and decided to wait for Blake there. She should stop by there if just to check for the relics.

As he entered, he noticed that grass was ridden with splinter, broken trees, mounds of earth tossed around and in the center was a crater with guy inside. He was wearing a white trench coat and his left hand was gloved. He had his back turned, trying to dust himself off of the dirt. _Did he create this much destruction just now?_ Adam stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized who it was. The guy that accompanied Schnee around like a lost puppy. Okay, it was not exactly true. He did try to chasten her when she was acting like a princess just like Blake stopped him from going crazy. Were they couple?

Percy heard something behind and on instincts turned around with his other revolver drawn. He was expecting to call some Grimm with this explosion, but he hoped he would get to reload. To his relief, it was another student. He looked him deep in the mask and noticed a set of eyes between the slits. "Guess we are partners." Percy said casually.

"We are _not._ Headmaster said we must make eye-contact. You did not see my eyes, therefor we aren't partners." Adam argued. He was about to walk away when Percy chuckled at him.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "I did see your eyes. One is blue and the other is white." He said to prove he wasn't making this up.

Adam was startled. Someone besides Blake was able to see under his mask. Even if he had best eyesight among humans, the shadow his mask put over his eyes would make it impossible for anyone without night-vision to see such detail as the color of his eyes. Then, another explanation came to his mind. "Are you a Faunus?"

"Nah. I am pretty sure I am just plain human. _Sea_ any special traits?" The pun fell on a deaf ear.

"then how did you see under my mask?" Adam argues. If the teen was hiding his traits, he should try harder.

"I don't know man. I always had a pretty good senses. Smell, sight, hearing... Guess I am just that good."

Adam groaned. _Great. Another overconfident buffoon._ "We are still..." then he stopped abruptly, focusing on the sound nearby. "You hear that?"

Percy had to focus a little bit more, extending his senses, but he heard a sound of several things running toward them. He pulled his other gun. The drum jumped out to the side and he emptied the magazine. In one swift motion he pulled eight bullets already on specially designed loader from his belt. With one swift motion he put the ammo in and readied his weapon before putting the now-empty loader back into his belt. Adam noted that by the caliber of the bullets, he would guess they match more into a rifle than revolver. The recoil would be unmanageable.

A pack of beowolves rushed onto the newly-created clearing and howled, seeing two prey. Percy looked to Adam and both nodded. In an instant, the Faunus teen fired his sword at one of the opponents, charging forward. At the same time Percy started to fire his gun at them, terminating at least one with each shot. It didn't go without notice that his guns were powerful enough to penetrate the Grimm and kill two at once. With some luck he once got three kills on one bullet. Adam was still very busy with his own Grimm-slashing. He dodged the swipe of clawed hand and cut the armpit, severing the arm. Another beowolf tried to sneak up on him, but Adam just grabbed blush and fired right between the eyes of his enemy, causing the beast to evaporate. He then jumped away from the slashes of two more Grimm that came, at the same time cutting the already-wounded one in half. He then sheathed his weapon, only to fire it again and charge at his opponents.

When Percy run out of bullets, killing at least twenty wolves just by standing there, he flicked both of his guns into swords and dashed forward. Around his left arm there was yet again sound similar to loading cannon and wind around him picked up, forming raging hurricane. He was a beast with his swords. Cutting, slashing, dodging and blocking. The routine he honed almost to perfection. _Slash, duck, jab, block, swipe, repeat._ He did mix up the order few times not to get into routine. The hurricane was also helping. Percy had to be careful not to waste all of his dust reserves, but he was pretty sure he still had much air-dust left. He made a mental note to check earth dust reserves after the battle. _Jab, swipe, block, duck, slash, kick, repeat._ His landing attracted probably largest pack in the forest, but he did not care. He was more than ready to take them out. His partner seemed just as capable.

The Grimm numbers dwindled in frightening ratio. It wasn't even ten minutes when the whole pack was gone. Granted, they were just beowolves, the cannon fodder among monsters, but what they lacked in strength, powers and intelligence, they compensated in numbers. Once they lost this only advantage, it was easy to clean up. Percy pulled his scroll and opened special screen. Besides his Aura meter, there were several smaller bars in different colors: red, white, silver, dark-blue, brown, yellow and light-blue, corresponding to his dust reserves. Air dust was at forty percent and earth dust had only five percent left. Fire, Ice, Water, electricity and hard-light were untouched.

"I admit. You are not half as bad." Adam complimented.

"Neither are you." Percy retorted. He quickly reloaded his guns and holstered them. The Atlesian then walked to the Faunus. He extended his hand toward prideful ninja. "Let's start again. I am Percy Ironwood and I am happy to be your partner."

The bull Faunus was reluctant, but he finally took the hand. "Name's Adam Taurus." He wished he met Blake first, but he could still be on her team if they hurried. _I am already her true partner. This doesn't change anything._ He thought before trying to regain the bearing and locate the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are here. Firstly I want to say that the pairing for Percy is not decided. For now he and Weiss are just friends. I don't really know how boy/girl friendships work since all my friends are male so sorry if it strikes you as weird or something. Next chapter coming soon. Remember to leave a review if you have some suggestions/ideas/want something from me. I also accept PMs.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the moment of launch Lily flew through the air, trying to devise a way to land. When she first saw the Beacon Cliff, she had a small panic attack. Like most students, she knew they will be launched into the forest, but she just expected it to be from... lower heights. And definitely not this. As they were flying, she took note on how other's managed. The musketeer girl noticed that Yang was using Ember Celica's recoil to slow the descent, but it was easier with so fast firing weapon. She then looked to her right and noticed Ruby, Yang's sister do something similar with her scythe. This actually gave her an idea. She loaded a gravity dust orb into the axe and aimed directly down. She had one shot at it. As she was almost on the ground with one pull of the trigger she fired and started to pray that it was enough. To her relief, it did work out and explosion pushed her up, creating a counter-force to her descent and slowing her. Lily still crashed, hurting herself a bit, but her aura was barely chipped.

"Now to find Yang. Or maybe Dahlia... I think I saw Thistle flying somewhere in that direction. He would be a nice to have as a partner." She pointed a bit to the right, speaking to no one in particular. After a bit of thinking, she went to where she hoped to find her friend. She traveled a bit until she heard a very characteristic sound of Yang crashing through Grimm. To most, it would not be so obvious, but if someone grew up on patch and spent whole school with the blonde brawler, they were bound to recognize it. To Lily, Ember Celica had just as recognizable sound as Crescent Rose.

The blue-clad girl got to a small clearing and saw Yang... talking with another girl. Her hopes of partnering with friend just drastically went down. Dahlia flew in completely opposite direction so right now she could only look for Thistle. Lily wanted to back away unseen, not wanting to meet Yang and for it to get all awkward, but she was not silent enough. Brawler's new partner spotted her and motioned for the musketeer to come. Then, blonde also noticed her and practically dashed, appearing next to Lily in an instant.

"Gurl! Got a partner already?"

"Not really..." She said in a bit sadden voice. "I think Thistle flew somewhere nearby, but I'm not sure..."

On that, Yang's smile flattened just a tiny bit. "Oh. Well, I am sure we will meet you some partner on the way. Come one. You should meet Blake. She seems cool. But we need to make sure Ruby doesn't get close to her books." The boxer chuckled. "My sister is too pure for her smut stories."

"I heard that!" Blake shouted directly from behind Yang. "'Ninjas of Love' is not a smut story. It's a romantic masterpiece filled with adventures, intrigues and..."

"...steamy make-out sessions that doesn't end up with just making out." Lily chuckled at the ravenette defensive stance toward her books. It's not like her or Yang would admit they both read at least first part of the series. They swore to take this secret to graves.

"Whatever." Blake just deadpanned and sent a demanding glare toward Yang.

"We should go." The boxer stated and started walking. "Partner! You coming with me. Lily? You can go look for Thistle and join us in the temple. I am sure you can and will do it." She reassured the musketeer before wandering away. For a moment Lily wanted to chase after them, but she gave up. If she arrived at the temple without partner, it would be bad. She could even fail. And then her father would be proven right, that she was not made to be a huntress. But inside, some part of her agreed with him. She was not as brave as Yang. Or as skilled as Ruby. Even her semblance, Synchronicity, was one of the more useless. The basis of it allowed her to synchronize people. She could make them work more efficient. When she tried to get to the bottom of how it does that, the best theory she got was that she was transmitting intentions to the subconsciousness of others, making them instinctively aware of the plans others had. It was still just a theory though. It's not like she can read people's minds or something. Just a rather useless semblance for a huntress who is supposed to be working alone.

* * *

Drake blinked several times while in the air. Maybe his momentum did not change, but at least he was closer to the ground. He had to calculate it perfectly. When treetops started to get dangerously close, he launched his kusarigama at the rather strong-looking branch. It coiled around it and he swung by. But he didn't reel it back when he was at the lowest, but instead traveled up. He used his other kusarigama to swing further, only retracting the first when his second was firmly set. He traveled like that several times before finally landing.

_Partner... How am I supposed to be partnered with someone I don't know._

Drake pulled his hood further to put shadow over his face and launched his weapon to get back onto the trees. His mind wandered back to his childhood in bandit tribe. Back then having a partner would be seen as weakness. As liability. To have a partner meant you couldn't do things on your own. The only exception was marriage, but it was a bit different. Besides, he was not supposed to marry his partner at school. So he was tasked with finding a liability. _Maybe this is some kind of a test. See if we can work past the limitations they impose... Or they just want us weaker so they don't have problems with huntsmen being too strong..._ To anyone born in the kingdoms, his train of thoughts would sound utterly ridiculous, but for Drake, it was reality. He spent first thirteen years of his life in a bandit tribe, only to later escape and work in underground fighting clubs or as a mercenary. He didn't kill, but extortion or theft wasn't below him. He had to do it to survive.

But he didn't deserve it. He was best damn fighter. He could beat Pyrrha if he knew her semblance was this stupid magnetism thing. There were ways to overcome it, if only he looked more. But she was clever. If he could just turn the time back. He would beat that girl and earn the ticket to his fame. His name would finally be associated with something. He would be a professional tournament fighter, pay his debt without any problem and even still have enough to live a decent life. Upgrade his weapon to make them more deadly, get more specialized dust ammunition, no longer need to worry about having roof to sleep under... And he would show this Pyrrha Nikos that she was just human, not invincible girl. She was just a freaking person who could be beaten.

With all the thinking he didn't realize when his kusarigama did not hit another tree and he leaped out, only to find no support. He fell onto a small clearing. There were traces of fight, but nothing remained. He deduced it must have happened some time ago. He also spotted someone still here. She was dressed in blue, white and gold outfit and carried an axe on freaking musket. Scratch that. After taking a second look he noticed it was not a musket. With the size of the barrel he would call it a small cannon. Maybe a mortar of some sort? It could definitely put a punch. He didn't even realize when, but he walked to her. She looked at him and he noticed panic on her face.

"No no no no! No!" She moaned. Drake huffed. It was clear she didn't want him as a partner and mourned that they ended up like that for the rest of their education. Or until one of them got expelled.

"Excuse me?" He could feel his pressure going up. _How dare she! I am the best fighter in the forest!_

 _"_ S-Sorry. I... I was really hoping to be paired with one of my friends..." She regained her composure.

Lily panicked when she looked around only to meet eye to eye with a boy in black and silver outfit. She was really disappointed. But then she remembered Yang was paired with a stranger as well and she seemed... unconcerned. So maybe it wouldn't be that bad... She gathered herself up and apologized, putting on her best smile.

Drake huffed, but nodded, accepting the apology. Lily smiled wider. "My name is Lily d'Fleur. Nice to meet you... partner."

"Call me Drake."

"Just Drake?" She asked confused. Almost everyone had a last name. She didn't know anyone who did not.

"Silvermoon" He almost spit this words.

Lily got a bit angry. "You are always this negative? Grimm must really love you."

"Excuse me if I am interfering with your positive outlook on the world sunshine. Now let's move. I am not planning on being last one because you can't keep up." He was about to zoom away with help of his kusarigama when suddenly something hooked onto his shoulder and pulled him back. Aura flared and stopped any injury, but the sheer surprise made him stumble and fall on his back. Lily had her mortar-axe aimed at him.

"Listen here... Gloomy!" She started. Drake saw something new in her eyes: determination. The timid girl he saw before, the one who looked almost intimidated by his mere presence was gone. "I am _not_ going to let you push me around and dictate actions. We are to be partners so start acting as one and listen before running off into the forest alone." She scolded him like he was a child in preschool.

"Whoa!" He was honest to gods surprised. The girl had some fire in her after all. _I can't decide if it's good or bad. It means she is capable, but also that she will not follow me..._ His analytic mind started to go into overdrive. The street wisdom was one of his greatest skills that allowed him to survive so far. And yet it was for nothing in Beacon. "Okay. We will go your pace I guess..." He said with mix of mockery, pity and amusement. The blade of axe went down dangerously close to hitting him right below the belt.

Lily had to compose herself. This mean boy was trying to get under her skin. Bus she wouldn't let him. She earned her place in this academy. She's outsmarted her father to get here. She run from home. She made her weapon. Lily d'Fleur was not going to be bullied by her partner of all people. "Just because I am not mobile like you doesn't mean I can't hurt." She warned before stepping back and offering a hand to help him stand up. He reluctantly accepted it, partially out of respect, partially out of fear for her. He certainly did not expect her to have 'this' inside of her, but life liked to prove him wrong.

They were staggering after the rest of their group and there weren't many Grimm left, which was not exactly bad. Lily was pleased that her partner, while rude and uncultured, was decent warrior. She herself chose not to waste too much of her ammunition and instead fought with an axe part of Guillotine. The problem was their combat styles were completely mismatched. Her semblance was no use if they didn't work together. And they were utterly incompatible. Not because of lack of trying mind you.

Drake always kept to the shadows. It was how he survived. Strike suddenly then disappear without trace. He relied on movement. His weapons were not the strongest, but they were fast. He was mobile, he was agile, he was swift. Find the weak spot, strike, retreat, repeat. This style never really failed him before. Only now, when he was no longer alone, he could see the weakness of this type of fighting. His partner was completely different. Lily fought head-on. She was clever and never rushed blindly, but she was definitely not the stealthy kind. Each of her attack was powerful, with clear purpose. She knew her limits and took them in account. If you asked him, she was even too careful. Her weapon was very powerful and could easily grant them almost unfair advantage, but she chose to stash her ammo and just slash with the axe. And she never manifested any visible semblance. Drake's style pretty much relied on it.

Finally, they got to a rather large clearing. After closer inspection, Lily noticed that it was very unnatural. It looked like someone detonated a box of earth and gravity dust here. Through her aura, she could still feel some of the power in here. There were also marks of battle. Several bullet holes in trees and multiple slashes on the ground. And tons of claw marks. If the two hunters-in-training had to guess, someone murdered a gargantuan pack of Beowolves.

"We should move. I don't think it's safe to stay here. What... Whoever caused this probably made this place a prime spot for the Grimm to look for people. I can practically feel the power still in the air." She shivered. Her aura was practically attacked by the dust in the air. Someone used gigantic amounts of it.

Drake heard something and acting on instinct threw himself at Lily, blinking them both about hundred feet in the air just when about dozen boarbatusks rolled onto the clearing. The Grimm started to roll in circles where the two humans would soon fall, but Lily aimed her Guillotine at there and launched the grenade. It was high time to test the new feature. With small flick of safety lock, she closed the air vents and increased the recoil and push-back. During tests, it worked pretty well, but she never tried it out in the field. With one quick move, she reloaded the mortar and fired again. The explosion on the ground consumed several boarbatusks while she and Drake were launched even higher in the air and a bit to the north.

"You had this kind of power the whole time and didn't even try to utilize it?! We could've gotten to the temple in a blink of an eye." He screamed mid air. His voice drowned in the wind, but she knew what he was asking.

"This is experimental! We could've as well blew up to pieces!" She shouted, hoping that it would shut him up. She was very glad this feature actually worked. She fired about three more times to keep them in the air and push them forward. This 'mortar jumps' were strong, but each time she feared they would explode to pieces. In the distance they saw the temple. "We are getting there!"

Drake didn't respond, but he grabbed her tighter and focused on their destination. Gray smoke surrounded them and in a puff! they were gone and instead appeared in the middle of the ruins, scaring the hell out of two other students.

* * *

Percy was yet to give verdict on his new partner. He was brash, prideful and snarky, but beyond that the young Ironwood could see honorable warrior full of passion. In battle, they worked well enough. Both were quite skillful with the blade and gun and both knew how to utilize the terrain advantage. Their main fault was that Adam pretty much _refused_ to work together. He kept insulting Percy and pointing every flaw in his style while making quite a lot of mistakes on his own. By Percy's standards, Adam's style was needlessly flashy and overly dramatic. His slashes often left him wide open and he wasted too much energy on simple attacks. But still, they cut through hordes of Grimm like hot sword through atlesian ice.

Finally, they arrived to ruins of what could once be some tower. In the middle there were several pedestals with different chess figures. Only three were missing, so they were fast.

Adam walked among figures, looking suspiciously. "This seems too easy. And too simple. If Ozpin's reputation is right, there is more to that." He did research the headmaster before agreeing to go to Beacon Academy. The Faunus didn't want to get caught off guard by anything. Blake was always the risk-taker between the two of them. Heck, if she didn't ask him out, he would probably spend eternity just trying to figure the best way to do so.

"So what? He wants to see what is our favorite piece? Or maybe he booby-trapped them all and picking the wrong one will summon hordes of Grimm? Hm... In that case wouldn't the word be _Grimm-trapped_?" Adam groaned at the pun.

"Please shut up. In chess, each figure has a different strategic meaning. For ex... Do you even listen?" Adam was tempted to punch the grinning Percy.

"What? I always liked horses." He said, holding the white knight piece. "Now you talked about meaning. What does it mean in chess?"

"White Knight is often the figure which opens the whole game. He is valuable in the early game, but in time bishops become more important. Knights are unpredictable when compared to other figures and very mobile. Knight is hard to block and excels when he has a safe haven. They are relatively as strong as bishops, but much more versatile. Mostly an offensive piece because of many holes in his movement pattern." Adam summarized. Chess was one of his favorite pastime, provided he actually had someone to play with. Sadly, most of the White Fang members were less than skilled.

"So pretty much just like us." Was Percy's only comment. He was probably planning to make another pun when in blink of an eye two other hunters-in-training appeared in the middle. There was a brief tremor like they crashed after flying and a small crater formed. Luckily, their auras flared and stopped any lasting injuries. Adam grabbed the hilt of his sword and Percy's hand wandered to his gun, but both stopped themselves when they realized it was not a direct danger. "Talk about dramatic entrance. I think they even surpassed your skill in drama."

"Ha ha." Adam deadpanned. "Very funny. We have our relic. Let's get out of here."

Percy ignored him and instead walked to the two teenagers, offering them hands to help them stand up. Lily took his right hand and Drake reluctantly took his left. He didn't want to be patronized by anyone, but the pain in his back reminded him of the crush. Just because his aura stopped the lasting damage, it didn't mean he wasn't hurt. Percy effortlessly helped them up.

"I believe we already met, but just in case. Name's Percy." He smiled at them.

"Lily d'Fleur." The blonde girl smiled at him.

"Drake." The boy grunted.

"And Mr.'I'm-too cool for introduction' over there is Adam." Percy joked. This actually earned a smile from the two.

Lily and Drake looked around the chess pieces. "Those are the relics?" He asked while the girl wandered between pedestals.

"Yeah." Percy said before chuckling. "Looks like you already found yours" He pointed to Lily holding the other white knight piece.

"He reminds me of my horse, Yellowcup." She smiled timidly.

"Whatever. Can we just go now?" Adam groaned. "The more of us, the higher chance we meet some Grimm. This deep into the forest we might encounter some that will _actually pose real danger_." He accented the last part to send the message. Drake scoffed.

"And the previous ones were what? A plushy toys to you?" He already knew that he didn't like the Faunus.

"Uh? Guys?" Lily tried to speak, but neither Adam nor Drake listened.

"Yes. For someone trained they were just a nuance. If you want to tell me that a small pack of beowolves scares you, then you might be better off working as a clerk at some local store." Adam was getting tired with people. Humans constantly believed they were better just because they were humans. He had to work for everything. He earned his place at Beacon through training and hard work. He would not surrender it to anyone easily. And he would not leave Blake here alone.

"Guys? I think we..." Yet again, they ignored her. Percy wanted to silence them but his words also fell on deaf ear.

"Just because you think you are better does not mean a Lien to me. Do you know how..." He was interrupted by a loud roar.

"Guys!" Lily was already preparing her weapon. "Big Grimm on tenth." Several trees fell down and a honest-to-life Goliath burst onto the clearing. He was still small, probably baby, but he was still about the size of Megoliath Percy knew back from Atlas.

Immediately, Adam grabbed the hilt of his weapon and Drake drew his Kusarigama. Percy pulled his guns and there could be a sound similar to hydraulic cylinder moving somewhere on his left side.

"You guys happy with this challenge?" Percy sarcastically remarked at the two other teenagers.

* * *

Back at the top of the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda stood observing the whole initiation. He was holding a scroll that showed Goliath entering the clearing. While Ozpin smirked, Glynda looked ready to explode.

"Where in the four kingdoms did you get the idea to bring a freaking Goliath to the initiation. Even adult hunters have problems with this!" She wanted to continue screaming, but he silenced her with a hand gesture.

"Relax Glynda. It's still young." He gave her reassuring smile.

"Young?! This thing is twice the size of Ursa Major."

"Like I said, young. Now just sit back and enjoy the show. If my predictions about Young Ironwood are correct, this is going to be one hell of a fight."

"Oh! Don't even get me started on this. He and miss d'Fleur are stuck with two criminals on the team. This year you surpassed yourself. Accepting a boy with obviously fake transcripts, two terrorists and a illegal brawler into the Academy?! What were you thinking?!" She screamed at him, but Ozpin remained perfectly calm. He took a sip from his mug and turned to look back at the battle.

"I was thinking that they will make a fine huntsmen one day. Qrow..."

"Not him and this... this... sister of his again. Fifty percents of success is still failure."

"There is no need to worry Glyda. I have everything under control." He looked at the horizon like he was trying to see something in the distance.

Neither of them, nor anyone else, noticed a third figure standing not so far from them. He was dressed in orange Hawaiian shirt and sea-green shorts. On his head was a worn-out hat which said 'Neptune's lucky fishing hat'. He smiled, also looking in the distance. " _Go my son. Show them what a true son of the sea can do."_ Luckily, the mist hid him well enough.

* * *

Percy and Adam lunged forward with their blades. They ducked, avoiding the tusks before landing several cuts at Goliath's feet. The thick skin of the Grimm withstood the attacks, but they did manage to piss him off. Monster charged forward, forcing them to duck. Percy switched one of his swords into gun mode and started to fire bullets at the belly of the beast, but even with his high caliber it did nothing meaningful. Drake was gone in the blink of an eye and appeared several feet above the monster, tossing his Kusarigama at the skull and wrapping around its tusks. He then tried to pull and change the Goliath's direction, but it didn't work and instead he found himself on oversize rodeo. Lily was the only one who stood ground. She fired several exploding grenades at the Grimm, but none did any lasting damage. She tired to use ice ones to form some barrier, but Goliath just smashed through it.

"This isn't working!" Percy shouted. "Attacking separately has no effect. We need teamwork!" Adam and Drake scoffed, not willing to work with one another, ready to blame each other for causing the attack. One glare from Percy silenced any arguments.

"So what's the plan!?" Lily asked while reloading her Guillotine.

"Drake! Steer him into the trees! It will slow him down! Lily! Do you have any plant-dust grenades? I need a thick foliage! Adam!" Percy looked at his partner. "Get under him and do your flashy thing!"

"I need to gather energy first!" The Faunus explained.

"We will buy you time. Just tell us as soon as you are ready!" Percy shouted before changing both of his swords into large revolvers. He stood next to Lily.

"I don't think Drake has enough control over the beast. He is too intelligent to blindly run into the forest."

"So I will just make sure he doesn't know where he is going." Percy smiled and took aim with his left revolver.

"This shot is impossible!" She shouted.

"Not if you cheat a little." Percy grinned and pulled the trigger twice. The bullets flew through the air, leaving a slight bluish trail. The rest of them watched in awe how they seemed to slightly correct the course during travel and finally strike the Grimm right in the eyes, blinding him completely. "Go! Go! Go!"

Lily pulled three orbs with green crystals inside and started firing at the forest. Each explosion caused trees to sprout new branches, shrubs to grow and grass to get thicker and harder to walk through. Drake smiled as he finally got some control over the Grimm and he guided him right where the forest was thickest. The Goliath tried to shake him off, but when they smashed into the treeline the beast stopped and instead tried to use his tusks to clear his way. Drake only loosened the chains slightly so that monster didn't throw him away while tossing his head left and right. Percy was helping by firing more and more 'miracle shots' at the beasts belly, where his least-armored point was located.

"This might actually work!" Drake grinned as he turned his impromptu mount around for another series of tree-smashing.

"You just jinxed us!" Percy groaned. Just then, Drake's chains shattered from too much stretching and he fell behind. The kusarigamas unreeled and fell in front of the Grimm, who stepped on them and destroyed the guns beyond any usefulness. Now Goliath was truly blind-charging at Adam, who frowned.

"Too soon! He will survive my strike!"

Percy was not going to give up. He pulled his scroll and checked his dust levels. Earth dust was still almost drained, but maybe there would be enough. "Do your best. I will finish him." There was once again hydraulic sound and he holstered his guns.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"As much as I can be." He assured her and grinned. Percy took position further behind Adam and started to make a noise. Goliath roared and charge faster at them.

"I really hope you know what you're doing!" Adam shouted as the Grimm closed on. Percy did not have chance to answer because just then Adam drew his sword and slashed the stomach of the monster. The beast roared as the blade cut him. For a moment, world around them turned red, white and black, but the monster only slowed before charging further. A black substance was pouring from under him, but he was still fighting.

Percy was standing ready. He took a brawling position and focused on his power. His left hand started to slightly vibrate. Finally, when the bling Goliath was about to smash his head into him, Percy punched him. His light-blue aura flared around his hand and Grimm's skull cracked before disappearing in black smoke.

The rest of the teenagers rushed to Percy. "That was amazing!" Lily beamed.

"That was acceptable." Adam grumbled. He did not want to admit that the Schnee Lapdog actually did pretty well. He would also never admit that he followed his orders without questioning.

Drake remained silent, but the look in his eyes was somewhere between spite and awe. He envied this kind of power, but at the same time was impressed by the show. Someone punching Goliath into oblivion, even a weakened one was indeed a sight to behold.

"How did you even do it?" Lily asked.

"My semblance." Percy stated. Seeing that the answer was not enough, he decided to show. He pulled a small pocket flask and unscrew it. Without much effort water floated out of it. "To be perfectly honest I don't really have any idea how exactly my semblance work. I can control water, it revitalize me and can even heal some wounds that are not stopped by aura, but with help of Dust, I can do different things: create hurricane around myself, start a small storm or hail. I believe the strongest one is earth dust when I use it in large amounts. I can cause earthquakes. But I burn through dust like a combustion furnace." He joked.

Adam frowned. "And yet you wasted almost all to just create a new clearing in the forest."

"I admit, I might have overused Dust then. But I guess I got excited." Percy gave them a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, how do you even call it?" Adam asked, dropping the pretense of irritation. Talk what you want, but he had a knack for drama and names were important part of it. After all, killing someone with a sword doesn't have the same ring to it as impaling someone with Wilt or shooting someone with Blush. He then scolded himself. _No! Killing bad, saving good. Killing bad, Blake good. Passion good, spite bad._ He was trying to change for Gods' sake.

"Honestly? I couldn't figure out a name that would suit it well."

"Hm..." Lily started to think intensively. "Maybe... Unstoppable Sea?! Because earthquakes, storms, hail and water are are what makes sea-travel so hard!" She beamed at the idea. Percy nodded.

"I like it. Unstoppable Sea it is. Definitely better than what I had in mind." He grinned and silently behind his back deleted a note on his scroll.

"Whatever. Let's go before more Grimm comes." Drake rushed them. He was too focused on saving what little was left from his weapons. He wasn't too attached to them. They served their purpose. Still, he was reluctant to just let go of them. He would need to figure a way to replace them. Fast.

* * *

On the cliff Glynda replayed the feed. She still couldn't believe. Last time she watched such thing was when Team CFVY was on their shadowing mission with her. Last year they took down several dozen Ursai while she was busy with two deathstalkers.

"I told you Glynda. Everything turned out okay." Ozpin grinned smugly.

"You are lucky. If something happened to Percy, you would have James on you. I don't think even the four maidens would be able to save you then." She shivered thinking about what Ironwood would do to them if Percy died during the initiation because Ozpin... She had no idea why he did something like that. A young Goliath against initiates? Was he out of his mind?

"Relax. Nothing happened." He reassured her

"Ugh! Why do I even bother!" She tossed hands in the air and turned back to look at feed, where Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hitch a ride on a gargantuan Nevermore. _This is going to be a hard year..._ She sighted and decided to just suffer in silence for now.

* * *

"... Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Behind Ozpin, the display screen showed pictures of four boys. Adam frowned. He remembered the toffee-haired racist. He had to silently restrain himself. Luckily Blake, who was next to him noticed and grabbed his hand. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The public roared and four boys high-fived one another before walking from the stage.

"Perseus Ironwood. Lily d'Fleur. Drake Silvermoon. Adam Taurus." The group walked on stage. Adam cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. Each piece had a pair and teams was made from four people. He overthought it and now he would not even be on the same team as Blake. The three boys and a girl walked on stage. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team PALD (Paladin), led by... Perseus Ironwood!" Percy was surprised. He didn't expect to be a leader of the team. It was always Weiss ambition. He was more of a free spirit, someone who liked to work with others as equal and not command them. He noticed a group of girls cheer for them. Weiss, Blake and Yang (plus her sister) were all happy for them. _Maybe it will not be that bad._

After them, more teams were announced. Ruby Rose was the leader of Weiss' team and the white-haired heiress was not happy. "Ugh! Why do you get to be a leader and I am stuck with a reckless kid!" She complained to him while Ozpin was continuing to announce new teams.

"Weiss. Give her chance. Remember what we talked about yesterday. Just because she is not... well, Us, it doesn't make her any worse or less qualified. Your father might be the head of largest company on Remnant and my dad might be general and headmaster of Atlas academy, but we are not them. Yet. We start fresh here and we must prove ourselves." Percy reasoned. Weiss was stunned enough by how... intelligent it sounded that she didn't question him from the start. "Besides, what team name starting with 'W' can you find? Wyrb?"

"Ugh. For a moment I thought you were actually smart." She groaned.

"I think more suitable word would be _wise."_ He deadpanned. Suddenly, Yang was next to them.

"I felt summoned." She grinned.

"Please no." Weiss groaned again. "One pun-loving person in hearing range is still too much. I don't think I can survive two."

" _Ice_ your problem Princess, but I decided to ignore it." Percy smiled at Weiss.

"Yeah. Don't worry Froggy, we will make sure you don't _c_ _roak_ on us"

"Ugh. You two are impossible." She threw her hands in the air, but she stayed near Percy. It was still better than Adam with Blake and her smutty novel or Ruby already planning their 'team-bonding'.

"I would say im _pun_ sibble." Percy teased her.

"Stop it! You have a fish for a brain or something?!" She frowned. _Maybe team-bonding would be better at this point?_

"I can _sea_ you are frustrated, but that's no reason to _sink_ down."

"Uuu! Double trouble!" Yang smiled. "I like this."

"Well, you could say I have _Punny Percy_ nality."

"I think you are _on fire._ I can practically feel the _burn_."

"And I thought only he had kelp inside his head." Weiss groaned.

"What you say Kelphead? Does her _Weiss_ dom work for you?"

"Nah. I was always more of Seaweed. I heard she likes frozen sushi though."

"Please. Stop. No more. Never again!" She begged them.

"Be careful with this _Nevermores._ I heard you had quite a _blast_ with last one."

"Oh! Did the _lovebirds_ already gossip?" Yang asked before Weiss could give them some more. She was even considering actually starting a conversation with this insolent, self-loving Faunus and his girlfriend.

"Yeah. And I have _elephant memory_ for the details."

"Wait!" Weiss stopped him before either made more puns. "So you really took down a Goliath?"

"Yeah. I _dusted_ him."

"Stop with the puns. And only you would be so reckless to actually punch a Grimm twice the size of Ursa Major in the face."

"Yeah. Lily told me about it. Even I am not that wild." Yang congratulated him.

"I guess I win this time." Percy grinned and let the realization sink.

"Oh you...!" She frowned for a moment, but then smiled. "This round may be lost, but I will get you back for this. The Pun War just started."

"I am ready when you are Goldilocks." He smiled.

"As you wish, Kelphead. You will not know the day nor the hour when I smash you!"

"Dream on firegirl."

"Careful seaweed brain. I burn like the sun."

"Stop or I will freeze you both and drop you from the cliff!" Weiss cursed them.

"Whoa. Talk about cold personality." Yang said before walking off. Percy opened his mouth to say some more, but Weiss glared at him coldly enough to freeze an active volcano.

"Don't. Even. Try."

"Whatever you say... Ice queen." He smiled and she groaned before storming out. Perspective of planning the 'team bonding' finally won. Percy shrugged and walked to talk with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I will not Apollogize for the pun war. It's something that is totally in character. I had a blast writing it and I'm not searry. I am Sirius, I will not ask for forgiveness.
> 
> Team PALD (Paladin):  
> Percy Jackson (Leader) - role: battle mage (damage dealer/specialist). He is mostly focused on offence, utilizing his skills to dispatch of enemies. He is very versatile with his semblance, able to use it in different ways.   
> Semblance: Unstoppable Sea - in base form control water, but with dust he can use it to cause other natural disasters/weather phenomena.
> 
> Adam Taurus - role: warrior (tank/bruiser). He is very offensive in his style, often leading the charge next to Percy. His style is flashy and attracts attention, while his high mobility and semblance allow him to survive it. He can easily get enemies to focus on him and benefit from it. His semblance also allows him to later capitalize on constant barrage to take down big enemies in one hit.  
> Semblance: Moonslice - an overdramatic ability to gather, store and use various forms of energy from enemy attacks to slash them into rose petals.
> 
> Lily d'Fleur - role: paladin (bruiser/specialist). She is rather versatile. Thanks to her weapon she can help the team in many different ways. Dust orbs she use as ammunition have multiple different effects. Guillotine can also land a solid punch both as axe, as well as a semblance helps the team with executing more complicated maneuver.  
> Semblance: Synchronicity - ability to connect people together to make them more in-tune with one anther. Used offensively allows two people to work in tandem and not get into their way. It can also be used defensively to stop opponents from being able to land a hit. The downside of this use is that she is unable to do so as well. She can't use it both ways at the same time and the longer she continuously use it, the better the effect.
> 
> Drake Silvermoon - role: assassin (Damage dealer/scout). He is best trained in hit-and-run tactic and his high mobility allows him to do recon in good time. His attacks rely on attacking weak spots, with which he compensates relatively small power of his weapons.  
> Semblance: Blink - teleport from one place to another in cloud of smoke. Hard to trace. Can take items and people with him, but it's tiring. He also retains momentum after teleport, so blinking while falling from the sky might not be the best idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy smiled as Weiss and her teammates rushed into the classroom. He and his team have already reserved spots in the first row for their friends. He noticed that Yang wanted to seat next to him, but Weiss took the spot and seated Ruby next to her so the blonde was nowhere near him. He just shrugged. Was this one pun battle really that bad?

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" Professor Port started his lecture. He probably expected some reaction, maybe a laugh, but the best he got was some student in the back playing a recording of a cricket. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gave Yang a wink, but she just rolled her eyes and focused on something more interesting, that is thinking of some nice pranks to play on either Weiss or Percy. Maybe she will even find some for Ruby... Oh! She can't forget about teachers! "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" There was some enthusiasm in the back of the class, but nobody really picked up on it. "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." He drifted into his tale, but nobody really paid attention.

Adam and Blake were silently reading a book together. The previous night Percy made a mistake of looking up the title of the book Blake was reading and let's just say it might have given him some nightmares. Now he understood why Lily and Yang were secretly planning to burn them the moment Ruby got anywhere near any of it. Drake was drawing some schematics for his new weapon. After the Kusarigamas were destroyed, he was trying to use this opportunity to upgrade them, but so far his plans were very limited by the lack of materials. The school forge was out of commission after some third-year tried to encrust the blade of his dagger with both ice and fire dust. Lily was busy actually listening to what professor was telling, but by the way she was frowning while making notes, Percy suspected she was not really believing. In fact, the young musketeer was pointing out every single inconsistency, logical fallacy and what could be only consider as either incredible stupidity or blatant lie. She knew this tale already from when Professor Port chose to visit her father on the island of Patch.

As for Percy, he was busy with his own weapon. He made sure to carry his guns even during lessons. Call it a bit of paranoia, but since the kidnapping incident, he always had some weapon with him. Literary, he never parted with it. Right now, he also followed Ruby's example and modified his school uniform a bit. His left hand was covered with white leather glove and he made sure to attach magnetic claps to both sides of his belt. His guns were wide visible and he didn't try to hide it. Right now, he put one of them on the table as he was applying new coat of paint. The colors were a bit scratched and it was high-time to fix it. He completely zoned out until someone shook his arm. He looked up to see Weiss standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard. She was dressed in her standard battle outfit.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I see we have a bit of time left. Does anyone else want's to test his skill?"

Percy got momentarily distracted by a picture of Grimm on the blackboard when a shadow loomed over him.

"Ah! I see we might have a true huntsman here. Truly a trait of a warrior to not only always be ready but to make sure his weapon is in perfect condition!" Professor Port was standing right in front of Percy. His bushy brows furrowed as he looked at him. "What do you say boy?! Are you ready to prove that you are a true Huntsman?!" Percy looked at him and then at his friends. Ruby was eyeing his guns like he once saw Clover eye a barmaid. Yang and Lily both showed him thumbs up before returning to plotting together. _Wait, when did Lily switch places?_ Adam only grunted and Percy could guess that under his mask he looked at him expectantly. Drake didn't even bother with looking from his schematics.

"I'm armed and ready." Percy grinned and noticed Weiss deepen her frown. Good. She noticed the pun.

"then go skedaddle to change and get back here for the show." Port rushed him, but Percy shook his head.

"No need Professor. I can go right now. I already have my weapon."

"But surely you will need your armor. You can't fight in your school uniform?!"

"Is there a rule against it? Wasn't true huntsman supposed to be ready at all time? Besides, in real life I wouldn't have time to change." Percy argued while showing his troublemaker grin. He would not make this easy for the teachers, that's for sure.

"Marvelous! You truly show qualities worthy of a Huntsman. I am sure your father would be proud!"

In one swift move, Percy leaped over his desk and landed with both of his guns in hands. Professor walked to the second cage in the corner while holding his Blunderbuss in revers grip. "Let the match... begin!" He smashed the lock and a furious boarbatusk jumped out. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Percy only grinned. "In fact, I was. Didn't Weiss just kill one?" he didn't have time to finish because second Grimm charged at him from inside the cage. Percy rolled out of the way. He then took aim and fired three bullets. The blue trail followed them, showing a slight changes in the course of his projectiles as they all smashed in the back of the monster. It squeaked and started to leave a trail of black dust, but still stood. It was furious though. Percy suddenly rolled out of the way as second Grimm rolled in place where he just was.

"Marvelous! What a reflex!" Port commented, but Percy just ignored him. His battle instincts already kicked in. He analyzed his situation. Two Grimm were right now rolling at him at great speed, charging like a rolly-polly of doom again. Percy turned his guns into swords and braced himself. Two boarbatusks rolled side by side, not leaving enough space between them to fit. They were closing when Percy sidestepped to the right and allowed one of the Grimm to roll harmlessly next to him. The other one cashed with full force against his two swords/guns. The impact pushed Percy's hands away and made him loose grip on his right weapon, but the boarbatusk fell on the side and revealed his stomach. Immediately, young Ironwood capitalized on this chance and plunged his sword into belly of the beast.

Unfortunately for Young Ironwood, the other Grimm was faster and still not wounded. In the knick of time Percy dodged the monster. He turned his weapon back into a firearm and shoot several more bullets. The high caliber penetrated the armor, but the boarbatusk already went berserk. He knew he would die, but he wanted to take Percy with him. It charged at the Young Ironwood, who in turn holstered his left gun and allowed the sound of hydraulic cylinder to be heard. He then prepared for the close encounter. He met the Grimm with a punch that created a seismic wave centered on where his fist met the boarbatusk. The rolling monster stopped and they could see white bone-y armor shattered into fragments, spreading form where Percy's fist was. The ground around him was also a bit cracked. The Grimm dissolved into dust.

"A-Mazing!" Port commented. "You are indeed a true Huntsman-in-Training! What a show! Definitely creative use of your semblance! Bold, new approach! I like it!" the rest of the classroom was in silence for few more seconds before they gave him some applause.

Adam watched curiously. " _What is with him and punching Grimm with his semblance..._ " He whispered silently enough so only Blake heard.

" _Maybe it's just his style. Let me go back to my book. It's about to get interesting._.." She purred and nudged him with her elbow, but just then the bell sounded.

* * *

Percy hoped to talk with Weiss, but she and Ruby were already gone. Immediately as he walked out of the classroom, several people surrounded him. Yang, Lily, Adam, Blake, some four people he didn't really recognize and surprisingly... Drake.

"Nice going there kelphead." Yang grinned at him.

"Jealous, Goldilocks?" He teased her.

"Please go flirt some other time..." Adam groaned while Blake was hugging him. Percy was about to comment when suddenly an overly energetic red-head jumped in front of him.

"I want to hand-wrestle you! Today! In the Caffeteria! During Lunch!" She was speaking fast and Percy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yh... Fine?" He finally answered, still not completely sure to what he just agreed.

"Good! See Ren?! I told you not everyone's a chicken!" she then made a feeble attempt at imitating a bird, but she sounded more like some corvid than poultry. The boy next to her to whom she was speaking was dressed in standard Beacon uniform and carried himself with complete calmness. Percy almost jumped at the challenge to get him to loosen up, but then he kindly smiled at the girl.

"Yes Nora. I am a chicken. Now I think it's time for combat classes." His voice was almost emotionless, but Percy could hear the caring tone. The two of them went away and were followed by another tall and muscular red-head and blond boy.

"What was that about?" Lily asked confused. Even Yang was usually not that hyperactive. Only once Thistle made mistake of giving the blonde brawler an energy drink mixed with whiskey. It was during the end-of-Signal party and Lily was still not exactly sure how did they manage to replace the statue of a famous huntsman with a beaten and chained beowolf. But notheless they did. Drunken Yang on overdose of caffeine was _wild._

"Well, I think it's obvious: seaweed brain got challenged. By the way, I want to battle the winner!" Yang chimed before running away with Lily in tow, who in turn accidentally smashed into Drake carrying him with her. That left Percy with only Blake and Adam.

"Yeah..." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"Your performance was... adequate." He would not admit that this human actually impressed him.

"Thanks?" Blake was feigning reading her book, but Percy noticed she was actually listening carefully. Adam was about to walk away when Percy decided that he would not leave it at that. "But would it hurt you to for once drop the 'grumpy pants' act?"

Adam grumbled. Old him would already probably grab the sword, but he was trying to change. He looked at Blake and noticed she was sending him a side-glare from her book. She wanted to know how will he react. "And what exactly makes you think I am acting?"

"Well, for once I've seen real you several times. In battle, you instinctively protect others. You put yourself in harms way to save them." Adam nodded silently. Was he really that easy to read?

His 'partner' was still a complete mystery to him. Every time he thought he knew everything about him, suddenly his personality took a ninety degree shift. First, he believed him to be just a lackey to Schnee, or her 'lapdog'. Then, the evening at very same day he saw and heard him actually reprimand her to be nicer. He actually stood up to her when she went too far from the line. Then, there was the initiation. In battle Percy was a devil. He patched the lack of discipline with sheer ferocity that could even match Adam. The Bull Faunus was far from perfect. He was aware of his mistakes and tried to work on them. Percy seemed to be similar. He knew where his weakness laid and did his best not to let anyone exploit it. But at the same time he did have a knack for going overboard. Who in their right mind punches a Goliath? And then, once they got to know one another bit better, Adam suddenly found himself at the receiving end of Percy's loyalty. He was sure that if needed, the teen would go through hell and back for those who he considered loyalty. He knew this type of people. Earning their true affection was hard, but once you did, they would stop at nothing to help you. The one person like that he ever met ended up sacrificing himself to save Adam's life. So to sum up Percy was ever-changing unknown, but not in bad way.

"And I also saw you snuggle into Blake-y girl over here when you thought nobody was looking. Plus I researched the books you read together." Percy finished, earning a blush from Blake and scowl from Adam.

"And for just a moment i thought you are actually nice."

"Hey! I will let you know my taste in jokes is very refined and well-respected in some circles." Percy mockingly acted offended, but Adam noted he purposefully exaggerated with the body language to make it clear he was mocking them.

Bull Faunus huffed. "Let's just get to the classroom. The break is almost over."

"After you."

* * *

The combat class went mostly undisturbed. Professor Goodwitch talked about tournament-style combat and safety measures on the arena. She then explained more about Vytal tournament. Overall, it was boring for most people. Lily was probably the only one who chose to listen from her own free will. Her father did not really condone to this style of fighting. It was too... clean for him. She still learned the basics, but both Napoleon and her mother believed that it's better to learn in real-life condition, in different surrounding and not always on even ground. Her father (and mother when she still lived) wanted her to be prepared for reality not excel in illusion.

The rest of people would prefer to do something more productive like for example actual combat. Some tired to ignore Goodwitch and instead play on their scrolls or draw something (weapon schematics), but one silent glare from their professor silenced them for good. She didn't even need to voice her threats to make them pay attention. Well, most of them.

Team CRDL kept fooling around and make an inappropriate comments in the back. Cardin was especially vicious with what he said about Faunus in general, but especially to Velvet Scarlatina, a timid second-year. Glynda gritted her teeth, but she had her hands tied. John Winchester, Cardin's father, was the leader of Vale's Council and held enough power to get both her and Ozpin fired. And while his hatred for Faunus was a public knowledge, somehow he kept getting reelected. Then, an idea popped into her head she remembered the initiation and certain bull Faunus' encounter with the leader of team CRDL. She was also pretty sure what the outcome of their combat would be.

"If I am boring you, mister Winchester, please say so instead of resorting to going behind my back. I can see you are eager for some action, so get into your battle gear and get here. Mister Taurus, you too." She looked at Adam, who tried to take advantage of the fact of her supposed distraction and talk with Blake Belladonna.

Both boys groaned, but they went to changing room to get ready. In about five minutes they came back. Adam in his black battle-suit and Cardin in black armor. They took positions at the opposite ends of the area and awaited the signal to try and tear each other's throat out.

"Now I already went through all the rules, but just in case you didn't hear the first time, I will repeat the basics: when one of your auras fall into red, which in one versus one duels is around fifteen percent, the fight ends and person with more aura wins. Pretty much always it's not the person who is in red, but there were some cases, usually connected with aura-draining semblance, that could end with a draw or even victory of such person. No unneccessery maiming or kicking the fallen. You follow my commands to the letter and if I declare the fight over for any reason, you will halt whatever you are doing. This is your safety on the line and I would prefer not to have to explain to your parents while their child lost a hand in friendly duel." She looked between two boys who nodded reluctantly. She silently hoped that mister Taurus would not beat the Winchester boy too much. Or who was she kidding, she wanted to see the smug bastard on the ground.

"3... 2... 1... Begin!" As soon as she gave the command Cardin charged at Adam, who stayed still. Just when the mace was about to meet with his head, the Faunus ducked and almost instantly appeared behind large knight. His sword was fired from the sheathe and hit him in the head, only for Adam to grab it and follow up with several more slashes. The burnt-red aura flared and prevented more lasting injuries, but Cardin growled. He rotated and smashed his mace into Adam's stomach. After the slash Wilt was too high in the air to block it and he didn't dodge in time. Red-glowing head of the mace collided with his body and sent him flying back. The pain was excruciating. Adam quickly looked at his aura level and noticed that he was already in yellow, probably good thirty percent out with just one hit. At the same time Cardin was down only about fifteen to twenty. The guy was tough. And strong.

"Looks like an animal just found his place back: on the ground before his master." Cardin chuckled. Adam was infuriated. _Screw the rules. I will gut him._ He stood up and sheathed his sword. It was time to pull out the big guns. There was no way anyone could hit him that strong without a semblance. His hair and red accents on the coat started to glow. "Oh! This one knows some tricks. Try 'play dead!'" Cardin shouted and lunged at Adam, with his mace glowing. This time, the Faunus was ready. Instead of crushing him, the mace collided with his sword. The red glow seemed to be sucked into Wilt and Adam could easily puch confused Cardin away. His hair was not bright red and whatever part of him was not glowing turned black. He dashed forward cutting Cardin who just managed to stand up. He then followed through with several more slashes. Each time he left a copy of his normal form as the energy found an additional vent. After forth attack he went for a finisher when lights went up.

"That would be enough gentlemen. Thank you for this demonstration." Professor Goodwitch walked between them before Adam could finish the idiot off. "As you see, mister Winchester's aura is now in the red, at mere five percent. This means, he effectively lost this encounter and mister Taurus is the winner. In actual competitions it would mean he qualified for the next round or even win the whole event. Who can tell me what mistakes each of them made?"

Percy watched the battle with interest. When Cardin made the comment, he felt his gut twist. He wanted to punch the guy into oblivion, but instead sat back and watched his partner wreck this idiot into pulp. The boy was now limping and it was unclear if his aura actually managed to all the trauma. Percy rose his hand to point out every mistake in Cardin's style (to tease him a bit more) and Adam's (to actually help him), but the tall redhead in a crown was faster.

"Yes, miss Nikos?" Professor encouraged her.

"Well... Cardin focused completely on offence, foregoing any attempt to block or dodge. His style was slow and when opponent showed that pure strength is not enough, instead of changing tactic he only tired to force his way harder. He also used too offensive taunts." She summarized. Adam grinned as the other boy scowled and probably was about to make another offensive comment, this time directed at Pyrrha, but she wasn't finished. "Adam on the other hand, while in advantage for the most time, let his emotions guide him. His anger made him reckless and allowed Cardin to land a hit on him. He allowed himself to get lost in the thrill of battle and got what most people call 'tunnel effect', which means he was blind to the outside factors. His whole style was also much too flashy. He overextended his slashes for no apparent reason. I _do_ feel obliged to compliment on quick thinking. Using his semblance to counter Cardin's was indeed a good move." Pyrrha finished her analysis. She spent hundreds of hours doing the same for her own tournament battle with best combat tutors in Remnant. Striving for perfection was not all flowers and happiness.

Adam growled. He wanted to argue with her, but each point was actually valid. He had nothing to argue about.

"Very good. Class dismissed." Professor Goodwitch finished, but she stayed in place to make sure Cardin and Adam did not go at each other again. Winchester got humiliated enough.

The rest of team PALD waited for Adam before going to lunch. They were already supposed to meet teams RWBY and JNPR. Percy was not eager for the challenge. Once he finally comprehended what was that about it was already too late to back away. The only solution was to die like a man. It didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Next to him Adam looked like he was still planning ways to murder Cardin in his sleep, and honestly, Percy would be willing to help him.

* * *

When they entered, Adam separated from the rest of his team. He held little care for the 'hand-wrestling' and other shows of strength, preferring to spend some time with Blake. Since the young age he was much more inclined to speed and agility. Partially because it suited him better with his favorite style: show how much better you are, but also out of spite. In the mines, guards often joked that he should be strong, that he should have the power of a bull. That he should be able to carry all of their cargo alone like in the old times. He despised that. So out of spite, he instead focused on agility. Avoid, dodge, strike, block. His strength laid in his brain, not in the force of his punch.

Looking around to spot his girlfriend he suddenly felt something cold and sticky crash into him. "Watch it you animal! That was my lunch!"

Adam growled. _Winchester_. Good thing he still had his sword. He turned around and looked at four boys. Cardin was the closest one, holding now mostly empty tray. He really looked furious, but underneath Adam could see the mockery. "Then maybe you should look where you are going." He scowled at the irritation given body.

"Did this animal just say something?" Cardin grinned.

"I think it did." One of his lackeys nodded. Adam took note that they were all in armors and carried their weapons. Great. First day of school and he would already have to go through advanced course of beating idiots.

"Maybe it's intelligent?" Another one chimed.

"If it is intelligent, then it can pay for what he destroyed!" Cardin reasoned. "You spilled my lunch. It's only fair to buy me a new one."

"I would much sooner kick you from the Beacon Cliff." Adam growled.

"Oh! It even growls almost like an animal. Can you purr too?" At that comment, Adam's hand traveled to his blade, but he held himself back. Barely. Image of a disappointed Blake did give him some more restrain, but it was still hard.

"He asked you a question, freak!" The one who remained silent before now pushed Adam back. The Faunus was moved few feet, but didn't fall. His hand twitched near the release button, about to start the fight, but suddenly Percy was right in front of him.

"Hi there. Is there some problem?" He gave them his signature troublemaker grin.

"This is not your business. Get lost." Cardin waved Percy off and turned to Adam, but suddenly there was also another guy in front of him. The armored brute could swear he was not here before.

"I think it is since he is our teammate. Now care to repeat what you said to him?" Percy's grin was suddenly gone, turned into scary face. It surprised the four boys. This one-hundred-and-eighty change was so surprising that they didn't get chance to answer before suddenly yet another person came to them, this time a girl. She was actually holding a gun that should be classified as portable mortar and mounted an axe head on the top.

"What's up Adam?" She looked at now bewildered Adam.

Speaking of the Faunus, he was completely stunned by what just procured. This three humans jumped in and defended him. They didn't need to. He could deal with that bunch of idiots alone. But still, it was a new feeling. They barely knew him, but they were ready to stick their necks out for him. Behind his mask, his eyes were wide open. He grumbled something unrecognizable and stood next to Percy. Lily also joined them as did Drake. Now two teams stood opposite to each other. Cardin still estimated his chances as pretty well. After all he and his guys were not at the very bottom and they had weapons while only two of their opponents were armed.

At least that was what he thought before Percy walked forward. Under his white coat they noticed two handles of large revolvers. Suddenly, their chances fell significantly. "Now I ask you again. Is there some problem you have with any of my teammates?" His voice was low and Cardin could swear that his eyes glowed when he spoke. It could be just a trick of light, but the boy actually flinched. Still, he was relatively safe. If they so much as lifted a finger at him they would all get expelled. His father would make sure of that.

"Yes. Because of him I lost my lunch. He should buy me a new one!" He said in demanding tone.

Percy chuckled. "So because you browned your pants while fighting him now you want him to repay you?" Russel also gave a low chuckle that could be mistaken for coughing, as did Sky.

It took Cardin a moment to realize the meaning behind this text and what exactly could be the meaning behind what he said. "No you half-witted idiot. He spilled my tray. I will not let this animal just walk away with this!"

Percy turned and looked at Adam, noticing some food still on the back of his suit. The whole situation suddenly become crystal clear to him. "By that logic you should buy him new outfit. After all your food damaged this fine silk. I am sure not sure if you can afford this kind of material though, seeing as you can't buy yourself a second lunch." His grin was anything but innocent.

"Don't play with me! We both know it's about rules!" Cardin almost screamed. This boy was getting on his nerves.

"Good thing I never cared about any rules then." Percy was still smiling, but after just a second his expression darkened. "Now get lost. And if I ever see you try to bully anyone in my team, or even look wrong at them, then Brothers help me or I will make your worst nightmare look like Sunday morning cartoon."

Cardin wanted to talk back, but a sound behind him got his attention. When the boy turned around he noted that the rest of his team just run away. He turned back to see he was now outnumbered, outgunned and outed in general. "This is not over." Was all he said before running away.

Percy and his team stood there for a moment before young Ironwood and Lily broke into laughter. They could hardly hold it together and not fall. "Have you seen his face?! I am pretty sure he... he..." Percy couldn't utter more words. Lily was not in better condition.

Adam watched with satisfaction how the idiot run away. He didn't even try to resist the urge to chuckle. But deep inside, he was impressed. His teammates stood up for him. Even in White Fang, you were more often than not on your own during battle. Many would gladly lie down their lives for the cause, but few did so for people they barely knew. Only now did Adam realize that maybe he was wrong about humans. Team PALD was a walking example that not all of them represent only the worst. He also realized that he should probably say something to them.

"Ugh... Thank you for this. I could deal with them on my own, but I am pleased to see you did not stand back." _Great. I sound almost like this pompadours Schnee witch._

Percy walked to him and extended his hand. "That's what partners are for, right Partner?" Adam hesitated for a moment, but he also extended his hand. Instead of grabbing his palm, Percy gripped him in the middle of the forearm. The Faunus was surprised, but then he remembered some of White Fang members with military background do the same. It could have been due to the militaristic training culture that Percy also shook hands this way.

"Partners." Adam said after another (shorter) moment of hesitation. But he also knew that given chance they could be more. They could even be friends if time was kind.

* * *

Drake didn't bother to stay and watch his other male teammates form bond. He had to get the schematics right. His weapons were still damaged. Lily noticed this and pulled him to some table in the distance.

"Come. There is someone you should meet."

Drake tried to protest and get away, but there was no way for him to actually blink with her holding him without risking taking her with him or tearing her apart. They ended up next to young girl in black dress wearing red cape with twin crosses pinning it to her. She had a red box attached to the back of her belt.

"Ruby, this is Drake." Lily introduced her partner.

"Oh! Hi Lily!" The girl greeted blue-clad huntress-in-training. "Nice to meet you too Drake." There was a moment of awkward silence. Silvermoon was not really sure what was he doing here. Finally, Ruby decided to speak again. "May I see your weapon?"

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"Your weapon. I know Lily's Guillotine, but I love seeing new weapons. My sister keeps saying I am weapon nerd, but I just really love them."

"Uh..." He still had no idea what was going on. Was she planning on taking his weapon away? She could probably earn more by just selling it for scraps at that point. Handling someone his weapon was considered weakness back in his tribe. It was a sign of submission, of surrender. "No." He finally said. This earned a sad face from the girl. The beaten puppy eyes almost got to him, but he tried to stay strong.

"Drake. Be nicer. Ruby so happened to be a weapon nerd, which means she can help you with this problem of yours.

"Problem?" Small girl suddenly straightened up. "Something's wrong with your weapon?"

"No/Yes." Drake and Lily answered at the same time. He did not want help. Why did everyone just assume he needed help?

"Uh...?" Ruby was really confused.

"Mr. I'm-too-good-for-help got his weapons trampled by a small Goliath during the initiation. He's been trying all day to figure out a replacement. Maybe you could help him with that."

"I don't need help." He murmured, but in fact he could use some. Most of his weapon designing skills were already in use, but he could not come with anything meaningful. His previous weapons were designed for arena combat, but he would need some serious adjustments against Grimm. Even Ren from JNPR had at least burst firing instead of single bullet. And Blake from RWBY somehow managed to still pull the trigger when weapon was far away and retain perfect control. He needed weapon that still felt familiar, but had more punch to it.

Ruby peaked over to see what he had on his scroll. "You would need to add another servo to make the transformation work this way." She pointed to the schematics.

"Nonsense. It worked with one servo before." He argued. Clearly she was not all that well-versed.

Instead of saying anything, Ruby just stood up. Drake eyed her actions carefully. She suddenly spinned and pulled the red box from her belt. Almost in an instant she held a large scythe. "Having servo on just one side disrupts the balance and risks jamming. If you use two servos, you can actually center the blade. It will then fly more straight and not shake so much."

Drake stared at her weapon in shock. "You made this?"

"Yes." She smiled brightly. "This is my baby, Crescent Rose. It's a scythe and high impact sniper rifle."

"I assume the heavy blade at the end counters the large recoil of such caliber?"

"Yup. And I can hook on the ground to avoid push-back. Precision and accuracy at the same time. And the punch. I love my little baby!" She exclaimed.

Drake was not that much of a weapon nerd, but he did like to read Weapons Magazine if he stumbled upon it somewhere. And this weapon belonged on the front page.

Lily, content with how their discussion was going instead left to find Blake and ask her for some books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for shorter chapter, but I got a bad case of Writer's block again. After re-watching Jaunedice I realized it took place almost a month after the initiation and I didn't want to do such a big timeskip, but at the same time I need to now think some things to happen in between.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am really really really sorry there was no update for so long. I will be honest. I just got stuck and lost my will to continue. I got preabsorbed with other things and kinda kept putting writing this off. Anyway, here you go.

  


* * *

Cardin cursed. His team has proven to be just a bunch of cowards that abandoned him on the first sight of threat. He had to explain them toroughfully that they were untouchable as long as they sticked with him. His father was a leader of Vale Council after all. They would rule this school before first month ended. And yet this idiots almost messed it all up. He had to somehow rebuild the reputation. And Cardin had just the idea how.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of Schnee Dust Company, was considered as beautiful as she was rich. For Cardin she was average at best. He preferred more... developed girls like the blonde in team with Atleasian girl. Or Laila... Leila... whoever was that girl in PALD team. She was okay too. But alas. If he managed to get Schnee to start going out with him, he would be back on the top of the food chain. With that in mind he gathered his pack back and walked toward the table where she sat. Just his luck, she was alone and focused on reading something that looked like a textbook from afar. _Whoa. If she is like that then maybe I can even get her to do homework for me. That would be cool_.

Weiss was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria and preparing for history lesson. She heard that they would be taught by Doctor Oobleck, who was renowned in the field of Remnant history and she actually hoped to impress him. Percy joked that she would do all the material before the lesson even started. She would show him when the Doctor started with a pop quiz. Suddenly, a hand smashed into the table in front of her, getting her attention. A large and rather stoutly built boy was leaning over. She noticed that he had three more boys as a... guard? wingmen? She didn't care really. But it was too much similar to what happened all too often at the parties in Atlas.

"Hi sweety. I noticed you are alone. Maybe you would like some company?" He asked in what that dolt probably considered seductive tone.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss took offence in this. "I was reading. I actually hoped to have some time alone while my team is busy. Get lost peasant." She waved her hand and wanted to return to her textbook. Most of the time it worked in Atlas. Or started a scandal. Either way she won and was left alone by the irritating suitor who either got the message or was too offended to try anything. The third option if they still kept going was a meeting with Winter, Percy or Mr. Ironwood himself. One of the three was always happy to deal with the _irritation._

"Do you know who I am?" Cardin asked with a frown on his face.

"An utter dolt." Weiss deadpanned and was about to return to her textbook again when the boy forcefully closed it. It actually made her look closer. She recognized him as the one who had his ass handed by Percy's Faunus partner. _Well this is a surprise._

"I am the son of Vale Council leader John Winchester. It would be wise if you showed me some respect. After all if I asked, my father could severely limit your company's income. You wouldn't want daddy to put some taxes or expel SDC from Vale now, would you?" He grinned and Weiss actually gulped. It was not because of the threat. She knew that this would be more harmful for Vale than her family's company. But the face he made got her scared. This man would not back away so easily. "Now I would say that some compensation would be in order for how you acted." He said in suggestive tone, extending his hand toward her. Weiss swatted it away, but he didn't get discouraged.

"I would sooner jump off the Beacon Cliff without my weapon than go out with you!" She stated louder than necessary.

"Now Now... We wouldn't want to accidentally damage this pretty face of yours, would we?" He asked. "I believe you should ask me out on a diner for all the trouble though." He said.

* * *

Percy sat opposite to Nora.

"Time to test this hands of yours!" Nora exclaimed ecstatically. "I am curious what else they can do." She said with a wink. "Do you have vibration setting?"

"Yes actually. Aunt Harriet taught me how to open the locks by creating miniature vibrations on my finger." Percy stated, completely obvious to the double innuendos in Nora's words.

"And that's all you use the vibrations for?" Yang joined in to tease him some more.

"I never really played with the idea. My semblance is not exactly subtle. Small vibrations I can do without dust, but other than that I tend to burn through whole containers."

"Where do you even keep all the dust?" Ruby suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Gah! Sis. Warn us next time!" Yang giggled at her sister's antics and ruffled her hair. Percy on the other hand suddenly got serious after hearing the question.

"Let's just start the match." He put his right hand on the table and invited Nora. The strong girl jumped at the chance.

"Semblance?" She asked.

"No"

"You ruin the fun. But fine."

"I still want to test this vibration setting on your finger." Yang grinned at him.

"Uh... You want to break somewhere?" Percy asked confused.

"Maybe..." Yang grin deepened.

"Let's just get this over with..." Said Pyrrha, who was very deeply red.

"3! 2! 1!" As soon as Yang finished the countdown both Percy and Nora started to wrestle. At first they were mostly equal, but the pink-clad girl quickly started to make advancement. Percy did try to resist, but he was no match for her in the end. The whole thing ended quickly, much to Nora's disappointment. Then, Percy heard something and turned to where Weiss cried for help. She was surrounded by four boys.

Suddenly, the ground around him started to shake a bit. He jumped from his place and started to walk, earthquake following him. Teams JNPR, RBY and ALD just looked after him, but nobody followed after him immediately.

* * *

"I would never go on a date with someone who has no idea what etiquette is." Weiss stated proudly. She contemplated puling her scroll when a hand grabbed her wrist. It was one of Cardin's lackeys.

"You are a feisty one." The Redhead boy said through clenched teeth. "But if you wish to stay in this school you will..."

Cardin had no chance to finish his sentence because suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. The knight came face to face with a large revolver. His eyes squinted at the large exhaust point of the barrel. His mind barely noticed that it was white with teal decoration.

"Now I give you exactly three seconds to get lost." Percy half-whispered. Somehow, it held more power than any shout could.

This time, Cardin was prepared. He went to grab his mace and hoped his teammates would also get weapons. They didn't start this and yet that punk threatened him. His mace lit with red, symbolizing that his semblance latched onto it. Slowly, the glow escalated. "If you wish to walk out of it in one piece, you will be the one to get lost." Cardin threatened. Team RDL surrounded Percy and also had their weapons ready. The tremors were some difficulty, but not when aiming practically at point-blank range.

Said tremors abruptly stopped. "One." Percy said. There was a sound of pneumatic press going on.

"Listen you half-brained... dolt!" Cardin decided to use the same insult Weiss used on him. Poetic justice if you ask him.

"Two." Percy said. Suddenly wind picked up even though they were inside. Probably a draft.

"Do you even know who you are threatening?! I am..."

"Three!" Percy pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet was not strong enough to take away Cardin's aura in one hit, but the sheer knockback of it pushed him away. At the same time wind picked up and turned into miniature hurricane around Ironwood. RDL jumped at him, wanting to defend their leader and defacto benefactor. Percy rolled away and fired again at Russel who was closest when suddenly a big, black mace that glowed red smashed into Percy's head, taking most of his aura away and making him see stars. Cardin kicked the lying boy with his hard-toes shoe. The fact that his opponent was still awake after the heat spoke volumes about his endurance. After charging his semblance for this long **Execution** should have knocked him out permanently.

Suddenly, all five of them were lifted in the air. Professor Goodwitch stood there with Lily next to her. "What is going on here Gentlemen?" The older woman asked, clearly irritated by the ordeal.

"He attacked me professor! Everyone saw it! He pulled his gun and tried to shot me!" Cardin cried out and sent a malicious grin to Percy.

"Enough! I will let Headmaster sort this out. And call in your parents." She said and walked outside, carrying all five with her.

* * *

"This is outrageous! I will not stand by this baseless accusations against my son!" A voice from the monitor shouted.

"Mister Winchester. Please calm down." Glynda spoke from behind Ozpin, unable to control herself. Just what was this man thinking?

"No. It's clear that this is bias against me and my family, an example of corruption at your side! I will see you fired for this!" The man from the council kept threatening them.

"John. I urge you to stop for a moment and listen. Your son got into a brawl..." Ozpin tried to talk some senses into the man, but all he did was add combustion dust to fire. The headmaster listened to another line of threats while calmly sipping his hot chocolate.

"That is enough." A new voice joined the talk when mr. Winchester just got to calling Percy a vagabond, punk and several other names. How this man exactly stayed in power was beyond anyone sane.

"General Ironwood? What seems to be a problem?" John quickly collected himself. _What is that damned Ozpin playing?_ He cursed inwardly.

"I got call from Oz saying that my son got into a brawl with another student. Forgive me for being late. There was a minor problem with Grimm in Mantle." James explained.

John was speechless. He expected to find that his son got into brawl with some random boy, not son of General James Ironwood. _That certainly complicates the matter for this brat._

"As both sides are here, I think we can start. Since the other three boys did not participate directly and only served as the crowd, their parents already agreed that a days detention would be proper punishment to discourage such actions in the future." Ozpin started.

"Did any of them disclose the reason for this occurrence?" James asked in calm tone.

"Apparently, Mr. Winchester tried to... persuade Miss Schnee for a date. Mr. Ironwood took it as offence and went to defend his friend." Ozpin stated calmly and watched how the two men reacted

"So my son got in a fight over a chick. I can live with that. Whelp's love for sure, but understandable." John bluntly commented.

"Eh... _Loyal to the fault..._ " James sighted. "Miss Schnee and my son are very close. They've known each other since before I was a headmaster of Atlas Academy. They grew even closer after... _the_ accident. Percy took it upon himself to protect Weiss from suitors that she was not interested in." He explained.

"Still. He attacked my son for no other reason than asking the Schnee girl out. That is outrageous and shows complete lack of discipline. Such person should not be a huntsman! I demand he gets expelled. It will send a proper message for others who will want to mess around." In his mind, John silently added ' _with my son'_.

"I agree. I can take him home in one day." the General stated, surprising everyone.

"James..." Ozpin started, but he was once again interrupted.

"No. Let me finish." Ironwood had this smile on his face that suggested he had a plan. "I can take him home and Weiss already stated that she will go with him, but there is also a matter of Miss Schnee. She has a red markings on her wrist that she claims come from when your son refused to accept rejection. Now as long as she is a student at Beacon, it can be solved internally. If she transfer and still decides to pursue the case, it will turn into a kingdom-wide scandal. The courts would have to be involved." James had a coy smile on his face.

Mr. Winchester grumbled something under his breath, but in the end he nodded. "I was not informed about such... circumstances. Well then. Looks like I will have to discipline my son on how he should treat the opposite gender."

"Yes. And I believe it would be best if Academy resolved it on their grounds, based on the rules written in status." James looked at the other man through video connection.

"Yes... Yes of course." John reluctantly agreed. _Damn. That stupid brat brings me constant trouble. I should have just sent him away to military academy._

"I am happy that both of you agree to leave the judgement to me. I will consult the punishment with rest of the professors. Thank you for cooperation in this." Ozpin smiled and before either man had a chance to say something ended the connection. "Uff. that was close. Glynda? Would you take care of the punishment?" He asked the woman next to him while taking another sip. A crop stroked the desk next to him, but Oz remained unaffected.

"What were you thinking? You almost got mister Ironwood and miss Schnee expelled."

"Relax Glynda. Everything turned out fine." He dismissed her. "Now about the punishment..."

"With pleasure." She straightened her crop to make sure it was up to the task. Whatever it would be.

* * *

In the evening when Percy entered team PALD dorm he was met with worried faces.

"So... do you have to pack your stuff?" Lily asked. She and Adam were the only ones in the dorm. Drake was gone somewhere, probably working on his weapon.

"Nah. Goodwitch still gave me weeks detention with professor Port, but otherwise I am good." Percy smiled.

"Why did you do something so stupid." Adam accused him. "If you got expelled, what do you think would happen with us? There is no reserve list. We would be expelled as well!" He let his anger control him for a moment, but one look at Percy suggested that he said something wrong.

"Stupid? I don't consider standing to bullies stupid." Percy said in serious voice before sitting on his bed. "I once had a friend. He was a goat Faunus. In school he was constantly bullied and punched. Back in mantle people were not that tolerant. But I didn't care. I defended him over and over again. I just couldn't sit back." He chuckled. "Grover always said that my loyalty would one day get me killed. Well, maybe so. But I won't stand down when my friends are in danger."

"What... What happened to your friend? To Grover?" Lily asked with care, sensing that this was not exactly a happiest story.

"His parents finally couldn't stand the pressure and he moved to Menagerie with them." Percy explained. "We lost contact ever since. Later that year I met Weiss."

"Schnee." Adam couldn't stop himself from scowling at the name. He was already in his pajama and instead of hard mask wore only a black blindfold. It was made of a see-through material. At least as long as you held it close to eyes. From afar it was pitch black.

"Yes. You have problem with that?" Percy asked, getting tense.

"I do. Her family ruined countless lives. So many families were destroyed. So many people died. All because of their greed!" Adam couldn't hold himself together.

"So just because she was born to that family she is what? some monster?" Percy gave him an angry glare.

"Boys... maybe we should just go to sleep. It was only first day..." Lily tried to calm the situation.

"You are right. We are all too emotional for this." Percy huffed before picking up his own onesies and going to the bathroom to change.

* * *

First week passed without more arguments. And so did the next one. And another. Percy now knew to just avoid talking about Weiss with Adam and and the other didn't start the fight needlessly. They both had mutual respect for one another and just avoided the touchy subject. Overall team PALD worked quite well. They were not on top of their class (this position was still held by RWBY and Weiss did not hesitate to rub it into Percy's face), but they were close second. The only problem was that their team was not very close. Drake stayed separate without much care for them unless it was necessary. Adam worked with Percy during practice and even hanged out with him once or twice, but he spent most his free time cuddled to Blake reading books together. Percy accepted that and just hanged out with the rest of Team RWBY. He and Yang had several more pun battles. Weiss' sanity was in danger each time. _And it's been only three weeks._

Lily was the only one not happy with this. Sure she had Yang and other friends to hang out with, but it was not how the team was supposed to work. She would not just accept it. She refused to let her team, people who she would share room for next four years, just split up and not talk to each other besides occupying the same sleeping space.

"What is the emergency? The message was so urgent I assumed there is a fire or something." Percy joked as he entered the room, only to have the doors smash behind him. Lily used her Guillotine as an impromptu bar to lock the doors. The boy looked around to see Adam and Drake already there. There were not amused with whatever was going on.

"Sit!" She commanded and Percy curiously followed her order. "Now that all three of you are here we can begin some team bonding session."

"What?!" The three boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"You heard me. We are a team so it's time to start to work like one." She said in tone that left no place for discussion. "I already talked with Ruby and I have some..."

"Yeah. Nope. I am out of here." Drake said and turned to the window. In a puff of smoke he was gone.

"But..." Lily felt a tinge of pain in her heart. She tried so hard and her partner didn't even want to listen what she tried to tell.

"I have a book to finish, so..."

"So you will finish it later." Percy jumped in. "Now we will stay and listen to what Lily has to offer."

"What?" This time it was Adam and lily that got confused looks on their faces. In girl's case it was still mostly resignation.

"I am sorry. I kinda neglected my responsibilities as team leader, believing that in time we will just naturally become one. But you are right. We spend minimum time possible with each other. It's time to change that."

Lily beamed at that. Adam frowned, but quickly relented. He decided that maybe, but just maybe, it was not exactly a bad idea.

"Good. Yang suggested several activities that could work as a bonding exercises. After I remover the ones that involved stuff that belonged in Blake's books I have a nice list." She grinned watching Adam turn red. Percy was obvious as always.

"Okay. Let's take a look." young Ironwood took the list from her. "Truth or Dare... Board game evening... Storytelling... Four Truth one Lie... This might be interesting after all." He smiled and took a quick glance at other ideas.

"Fine. But I choose the first activity." Adam demanded.

"Suit yourself." Percy handed him the list. Faunus started to speed-read through it, trying to find something that would not be a total embarrassment for his honor. But the further he went, the more creative ways the girl has found to blamish his honor. Finally, he sighted.

"I guess Four Truth One Lie is passable."

"Good. Then you can start." Lily grinned. Adam took a moment to think of something. _What did I get myself into._

"Uh... I was born in Atlas, I am dating Blake, I have military training, I..." Adam paused. He had to think of something that would not give up his belonging to white fang, but at the same time when between mines and the group he had very little time to develop anything. "I wrote a book and My parents owned a farm." He finally remembered this one detail about his past.

Lily thought for a moment about what he said, but before she had a chance to start analyzing, Percy jumped with his answer. "Oh! Oh! I know. It's the last one."

"That is... correct." Adam was actually surprised. He expected them to jump at the book part since it was not something many would suspect from a seventeen-years old boy. In truth it was very short and his collections of poems was not really even good, but he did sell few copies to some other members of his cell. "But how did you guess it so quickly?"

"Simple. I lived in Atlas my whole life. There are exactly twenty seven farms there. All of them are big agricultural enterprises and belong to Atlas elite. It was the least probable."

"Why? Maybe his parents were rich?" Lily chimed in. She was actually surprised with the logic, but apparently it was correct one.

"Because none of the owners are Faunus." Percy explained, sounding regretful. Adam frowned at the statement. It was another proof why he hated the kingdom he was born in. The main ones would forever be the scar on his eye and his lost childhood.

"O-Oh..." The girl realized what this was about. "I can almost understand why White Fang keeps targeting Atlas."

At that comment Percy's regretful expression turned white fury. "Yeah? So that's the reason to attack defenseless civilians? To ruin lives of humans because they had it hard? Is this really the reason to cause so much suffering?" There was suddenly a draft and they could swear earth trembled a little. "White Fang is a terrorist organization using idealists to just spread chaos. Those who join them are either heartless murderers or fools."

"Okay. That was a bit of too much, don't you think?" Lily asked, noting Adam's rising anger.

"No. White Fang deserves nothing more." Percy was firm in his believe.

"Enough!" Adam shouted, rising from his bed. "White Fang is at least doing something! After each attack more and more people start to treat Faunus right! They might be extreme, but at least they are doing _something!_ "

"Right? They act out of fear! And what is right about killing civilians. That's who White Fang targets. Not the ones who are responsible, but civilians. Workers who just need to feed their families. Soldiers who are trying to protect innocent lives. _Children!_ " Percy fumed with anger.

"Stop. Both of you. It was supposed to be a chance for us to bond, not deepen the breach!" Lily tried to control the situation before it got out of hand, but it was not easy. Her cries fell on deaf ear.

_"I knew deep down you were just like them. All of the Atlas elites are the same. They will always treat us Faunus like someone who is beneath them."_ Adam whispered. Most of the respect he had for Percy was gone like a wind.

"No. There is a difference. I resent White Fang, not Faunus." Percy said a bit more calmly. "Because every single person in that gods damned terrorist bunch choose to be there. They actually choose to hurt people." He frowned. "I am not saying that Atleasian elites are better, because they are not. But at least they don't destroy everything they touch."

Adam wanted to argue more, but he paused. What was he actually fighting? He knew that White Fang was bad. He run away for a reason. He and Blake deserted because the means did not justify the end. They run away to escape the cycle of violence. Two Faunus who didn't want to hurt innocent. They came to Beacon to start another life, one where they would not need to cause suffering needlessly.

"You are right." He finally swallowed his pride. He could and probably would stay offended for some time and wait if Percy apologized first, but this boy was even more stubborn than him.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that?" Percy chuckled.

"I apologize for my words." Adam mumbled. "You are right. White Fang is not what they used to be."

"Yes." Percy only said. He turned to Lily. "I think it's your turn."

"Wait! That's it?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yes. You apologized. What else is there to discuss?" Percy said like it was most obvious thing ever. Faunus was left speechless. He decided to not question his partner and just roll with it. It would preserve at least some of his sanity.

"Oh. Okay. Well... I went to same class as Yang, My parents were hunters, I have a sister, I was born in winter and I never traveled abroad."

"Hm..." Percy made a sound that meant he was trying to think. Adam stayed silent, but his expression was enough to tell that he was mulling it over as well.

"You definitely were in the same class as Yang." Percy finally said.

"And she once said her parents were hunters." Adam added

"But she does not have a sister!" Percy raised his finger. "You said that Yang is the closest thing you have to sibling. You are an only child."

Lily giggled. "You got me there. Your turn Perce."

"Finally. I don't know when my birthday is, I never learned how to write properly, I love blue Food, I once punched Jacques Schnee and My father got married while drunk." He shot out on one breath.

"Uh... Blue Food?" Lily guessed. It was the strangest one. Not that others weren't strange, but it seemed like the one which was most.

"Wrong." Percy grinned.

"Oh! So you now tell the story!" She smiled back at him. Adam resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Good. So I was once at Weiss' and we were discussing food choices. She said that she loves white chocolate best and she asked what was my favorite color. Now me being myself misunderstood her. Not that asking favorite color of chocolate is something that normally pops in the conversation. Anyway, I said blue and Jacques, who happened to be nearby said that there is no such thing as blue chocolate or any blue food for that matter. He also called me uneducated. Next time my father and I came to visit I brought whole box of various blue sweets that I made with dad. We had fun making them and even more fun rubbing it in Jacques' face that he was wrong. Since then it kinda became our tradition. Just me and my dad in the kitchen. Usually on every Saturday evening." Percy finished his story.

"I am inclined to guess you did punch Jacques Schnee." Adam guessed. "And I really wish you recorded it because I want to see that."

"I did. I was thirteen and he made a comment on... nevermind. But you must find the lie, not truth." Percy quickly changed the subject.

"I heard General Ironwood is very traditional person, so I think he would not get married drunk." Lily tried again.

"Nope" Percy popped the 'p'.

"What!? Spill!" Lily giggled. Even with hard beginnings it turned out to be fun.

"Well, he was supposed to go some info gathering with his friend. They were in a bar and dad somehow got into drinking duel. He woke up next day with ring on his finger and marriage certificate from Mistral." Percy chuckled. "He did try to catch Qrow and I quote 'pluck him like a chicken'. Winter offered her help, but in the end he just accepted it. Robyn is nice." He finished.

"Wait. Qrow? As in Qrow Branwen?" Lily beamed. "That's Ruby and Yang's uncle."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't pay a visit the same day My father or Winter do. She seem particularly vicious when it comes to him. I think they used to date."

"Oh... _Oh..."_ Lily remembered what Qrow told Yang and the others about his adventures. If he really did have an affair with Weiss' sister, it would be interesting show. She heard he could not go to several villages because citizens there would castrate him.

"Okay. But that leaves us with two other choices." Adam tried to do an analytic approach. "You are from Atlas higher circles, so I am inquired to believe that you actually **did** learn how to write properly."

"That's a miss again. Good thing your aim with weapon is much better than that." Percy grinned. "But that's actually a funny story. I tried and tried, but in the end half of my letters always become unreadable. For example I keep putting a triangle instead of letter 'd'. I just can't unlearn it" He gave then a sheepish smile.

"But that would mean... you don't know the day of your birthday?"

"Yeah. My father is not really that much traditional as people believe. He didn't know about me until my mom died. I was only one and in the end we never figured out when I was born."

"What about birth certificate?" Adam asked. The more he learned about his partner, the more he actually saw that he didn't have the perfect life that was expected from someone whose father practically ruled Atlas.

"Nope. It was never filed. Generally I know it should be somewhere in August, but me and Dad just agreed to celebrate it the day I started to live with him, that is the end of march. I just accept that by the end of August I am year older, but there is never any party or anything special." He noted their worried faces and quickly added. "But that's fine. I am happy with Dad and it's a tradition already. It's really cool. At the end of March we always did something really nice."

"That's good." Lily smiled. _I wish I spent this much time with my father..._ "That was fun bonding session. Sad Drake didn't stay."

"He will come along." Percy cheered her.

"He better." Adam added in threatening tone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I decided to make Cardin a bit more competent, but at the cost of making him even a bigger jerk. He is not completely useless now, but his personality more or less remained. Now the father is another story. He is someone who will appear once or twice more. On the other hand some more team bonding YAY. Drake not there because HE IS SO HARD TO WRITE. I start to hate him really. He is ruining this fic. Welp. He can't disappear for now, so bear with me and him for some more time.
> 
> Cardin Winchester - warrior (bruiser). Cardin combat style is based around slow, but very strong attacks. He is most dangerous in close combat, but his weapon has an ability to fire a strong burst of fire from the top. The large fire-dust crystal can also be used to infuse his semblance.  
> Semblance: Execution - by charging his attacks Cardin can make them more deadly. The longer he charges them, the more damage he can deal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I really wish to update more often. I really do... But being stuck at home gives me apathy. I just feel like spending all days reading random fanfics. Actually writing something requires me to think. It's a painful process. But alas, here you go :)

* * *

The day after the bonding session, Drake entered the forge.

During afternoon hours such early into the school year the place was mostly empty. Drake sighted and dropped the bag of materials before taking off his leather jacket. It was hard days work in front of him. Suddenly, a red form jumped in front of him.

"Wha' ya' doin'?" Ruby asked so quickly that he barely comprehended the words. She had her normal combat outfit, which quite startled him. The forge was very hot and usually it was best to wear only some clothes and maybe protection gear.

"I need new weapons and I will not settle for something bought." He paused, registering who he was talking about. "...Which you already _know,_ since you helped me with the design." He pointed out accusingly.

"No. I meant what you doing first. I am so excited. Making a new weapon from scratches!" The red-clad girl beamed.

"I am making weapon." * _sight*_ "Look... I appreciate the help with design, but forging a weapon is personal. One is quite literally deciding on his future. How well weapon works defines life or death."

"I _know!_ " Ruby moaned. "But I want to help!"

"Then don't interrupt" Drake snarled. Just because weapon was not so important for him as it was nothing more than a tool, he needed to be able to put his trust in it. And he would only trust something that he made himself. Designing? There he could use help. Forging? That was always a thing to be done alone.

"Ugh! Fiiine" The girl relented. She zoomed out of the place without second thought.

With the _annoyance_ gone, Drake pulled out the materials. Forging itself was hard work and he wanted to make sure that he controlled **every** part of the process. The materials he bought were several slabs of metal and some dust containers. He spent more or less half of his total money on it. It would be worth it. He would make sure of that

First step was to heat the slab in furnace so he could use automates hammer in the forge to start on the blade. He needed to forge several parts of it to work with mecha-shifting mechanism, so he got several smaller ingots. He would also lace them in lightning dust during this step to give the metal some properties of it. As he pulled the heated ingot from fire and placed it on the anvil, he loaded cylinder to the upper part and activated the machine. Systematic sound of heavy, heat-resistant head slamming into the metal filled the room. With each hit, some of the yellow substance was added to the material. The process had to be repeated several times before he gained more or less the shape of required part. The curved, broad part was ready for next step. By that time, dust fused with ingot and metal had now more of light yellow color than simple metallic as it used to be. Drake repeated the process with other five slabs that would in the end serve to build an extendable blade for his new set of weapons. The next step was to give this parts proper shape. For that he used sander lain with earth dust to give the blade parts better edge and cutting properties. At this step, he kept edges sharp, but he didn't go overboard with it. There was still heat treatment to make parts more resistant. With parts in proper shape, he could proceed with the procedure. Drake first heated the parts and then clenched them in special tongs, to later put them in oil.

While the blade parts were resting, Drake took a bigger slab and used another hammer to turn it into large sheet. This was to also infuse it with gravity dust. The weapon would be lighter and he would have more control over it as it flew on the chain. It was crucial part that he would never trust anyone else to do. He experienced first-hand what would happen if one added too much gravity dust. Flaws would not be visible at this step, but he would still be forced to repeat the whole procedure over. Learning that only when weapon was already finished and he pushed his aura into it for the first time would be irritating. With sheet ready, he used plasma cutter to get two pieces and later had put different hammer to use to get it in shape.

It was about time to pull the parts out. He had to do it in order and immediately after use sander to remove the scale that was created or he risked ruining the part. The newly reinforced parts were then put away to safety, awaiting for when he would need them again.

Forging parts such as the inner parts of the barrel or hammer for the weapon was relatively easy. He just used a lathe to get the former while the latter was cut out using the plasma cutter from the same sheet as the framework.

* * *

The next day Drake got to making more detailed parts, that is mechanism itself. The mechashifting was truly marvelous. He used the same basic system as in his previous weapons, but instead of having the clip inside the handle like he did in his previous weapon, this time he had separate, smaller clip that was put right in front of the trigger guard. It was shorter, but thanks to placing bullets in zig-zag traces, he could store more of them and even use higher caliber ones. His guns would not pack as much punch as Percy's, but they would be at least on par with what most other students used. Ren, the guy from JNPR, supplied for small penetration with amount of bullets. The two boys had similar style of fighting: strike the vital point when enemy least suspects. But while Ren could need dozen bullets to hit one point, Drake prefered to fire once, but hit. He had smaller margin for mistakes, but it was also more conspicuous from him. After one shot it's easy to relocate. Keeping firing for even three seconds would give away your position.

He made about two dozen clips that he would keep on himself. After that was done, he formed the grips by polishing the smaller pieces of metal on the sander and then covering them in leather to make grip easier and more pleasant. He did notice Ruby came to watch him, but luckily the girl was kind enough to keep her distance. For all the irritation she could cause, the overly enthusiastic imp was actually well-versed in the art of weapon-smithing. And she knew when to not interrupt.

Once all the parts were completed, Drake put everything together. He made sure to check mechashifting for any flaws before he tried to activate it. If the wrong part got stuck he could blow up the clip and it could potentially tear his arm, especially with the chain still wrapped around his wrist. To his relief and pride, everything worked perfectly. The weapon was complete.

It was a pair of guns with forward clip. The whole design was black with some purple accents. The whole structure had shape of rectangle, but it was not so brick-like as Percy's revolvers. The back was more sleek and round and front was cut so that lower part ended faster than the top part. Underbelly was actually connected to the clip which was in turn connected with the trigger guard, giving it a rather consolidated look. When transformed, the grip would shift to the back, matching with the width of the weapon itself and allowing to grip it upper or lower. The underbelly would unfold to reveal a golden-looking blade that would extend slightly thanks to the mechanism and the gunpoint would also unfold into smaller, but also sharp element that could serve multiple purposes. All in all, Drake was happy with the end result. There was also another function. The grips could extend a telescopic staffs that could be connected to one another to form a double scythe. But this option was not something he was really all that comfortable with. The boy added it in the first place only because Ruby pestered him, telling him how cool it could be and she even went as far as showing him some videos on his scroll with people fighting using similar weapons. But at the same time, he would had to drop the chains and he didn't like it. It was a loss of his mobility and range advantage. It could work, bur he would need to train with it for years. Still, it's good to have your options open.

"Whoa!" Ruby watched the final weapon with awe. Even when she forged her beloved Crescent Rose, she had at least some parts ready. It was the first time she's seen someone make it from nothing but dust and metal ingots. "That's so cool! I see you followed my advice with extendable grips! And to move the clip forward! OH! You used zig-zag storage! I personally stay to the normal ones. They are much sleeker and easier to carry." She started cooing over the design that she herself helped with.

"Yes. It's all very interesting. Now forgive me, but I am tired..." Drake was about to take the weapons and leave, but Ruby would have none of that.

"Wait!" She shouted while zooming in and stopping him from picking his weapons. "You must first name this masterpiece!" She berated him. "Every weapon should have a name. It is what gives it soul and makes it more than just a tool. It makes random weapon yours!"

"But it is just a tool. Weapon has no soul." The boy argued.

"True... But you do power dust infused in it with your aura!" She beamed once she remembered this little fact. "So by naming the weapon you make it easier for your aura to connect to the dust and form a bond with it!"

"Hmpf! And what should I name it?"

"Oh! Oh! Can I?" She started to jump like a child. "I love naming weapons. I named my crescent rose! And I also helped Lily name her beloved Guillotine. Well... not really since Yang just joked about cutting my head with it when I kept pestering the girls to let me try it, but it still counts!"

"Fine. But I will veto it if it's stupid." He relented. Drake noted that it was useless to argue. He just wanted to be done with it.

"Let me think... I know! I will name it Moonsickles!"

"That's... actually not as bad as I expected..." Drake nodded in agreement. "Moonsickles it is." He sighted. New weapon was ready.

* * *

**One week later**

Besides the first 'bonding session', team PALD hosted three more. Lily, Percy and Adam tried several more from the list. Most of them were what one would expect at girls sleepover except for "Never Have I Ever". It was lucky they agreed to use the non-alcoholic drinks, because in the middle of their game Goodwitch came looking for Drake.

Speaking of the boy, he still refused to join them and stayed solo. He did work with them during battles and training, but he stayed strictly professional. Adam and Percy tried to drag him to the bonding session, but Drake could easily escape them at any time with his semblance. But he didn't slack. He spent most of the time training with his Moonsickles. He still did not even start to use the double scythe mode, preferring to instead get a better grip on the standard Kusarigama. THe dust infusions worked perfect. The blades had ability to generate electric discharges. With dust forged into metal it would retain the ability for a very long time.

Percy and Adam buried the war hatchet and agreed to disagree. It totally wasn't that Lily threatened to tie them to chairs and force them to hold hands in the middle of Cafeteria until they did it. Totally wasn't.

Right now the three of them sat with team RWBY and JNPR. Blake and Adam were holding hands and talking in hushed voice while Lily and Yang were busy attempting to make Ren laugh. Percy and Nora had their own goal: build biggest tower out of dirty dishes. They already took all of the plates and cups from the other members of three teams and right now Percy was trying to make the fork stand erected at the top. Suddenly, the table shook and tower, together with the boy, fell down.

"Damn. That was so close! Please tell me you still got a picture" He groaned and looked at Nora

"Don't you worry! I got you covered." She smiled and showed him her scroll. "Uh... I think My finger might have got in the way."

"Great..." He sighted. This earned laugh from all around the table. He also chuckled and sat at his place. Adam on his left suddenly stiffened. Percy followed his line of sight and noticed Cardin and his lackeys surrounding a rabbit Faunus. They were pulling her ears while she cried in pain.

" _I told you guys they were real!"_ The redhead chuckled darkly.

"That's IT!" Adam shouted and tried to get up with hand already on the handle of Wilt. Something heavy pushed him back in his place. The Faunus looked up to see Percy already standing and pushing him down. He had his troublemaker grin on his face.

"Let me." That was not a good sign. Percy being polite meant he was angry. "Weiss, Yang, Nora, who would be so kind to record this? I promise you it will be worth it." He gave them another of his famous grins and walked toward the table. His white coat flowed slightly behind him.

* * *

Velvet was about to start crying when she saw another shadow start looming over Cardin. The boy seemed to be unaware of this at first, but then someone poked him in the shoulder. The redhead turned around to see Percy standing there with his hands behind his backs and swinging from soles to toes and back like a kid.

"Hi. Hello. I don't know if you noticed, but your actions are making everyone in the cafeteria uncomfortable. I would politely ask you to stop what you are doing because it has negative impact on other people who try to eat lunch here." Percy smiled brightly.

Carding looked befuddled and turned to his friends. He noted that they were confused too. Once he comprehended what the irritating boy was referring to he started to laugh.

"Oh my! I am so sorry. I didn't know" He mockingly acted like he actually cared. Cardin then chuckled darkly. "Oh wait! I don't care! Was that really suppose to make me magically change my heart and we would suddenly be best friends after that?"

Percy's smile turned into a grin. "No. That was so I could in clean consciousness do this!" He suddenly grabbed Cardin's throat with his left hand and lifted him in the air so the boys feet dangled freely. Redhead tried to free himself from the grip, but fingers around his throat didn't even budge. There was this pneumatic sound and Percy plunged him into the table, shattering it. Cardin's Aura flared around him, stopping some of the damage, but it still hurt like hell. Young Ironwood leaned over and looked him in the eyes. "The next time I see you bullying anyone, I will not stop at the table and you will end up in the basement instead. We shall see how brave you act then." There was no trace of smile on Percy's face. There was this dark look in his eyes that made Cardin almost sweat. He had no doubt the other boy would follow up on his threat.

With Carding properly scarred, Percy stood op and turned to Velvet who was cowering in fear, too afraid to run away.

"Th-Thank y-you..." She managed to say while shaking.

"It's no problem. Come. You can sit with me and my friends if you want. This table is... no longer usable." He gave her apologetic smile.

"Yes. Yes!" She beamed and started to follow Percy. Suddenly, they heard a cry of anger. Cardin got up and leaped at Percy, with his mace literally burning with dark-red flames. Percy had less than a second to react. He tried to draw his gun while lifting his left hand to at least protect his head when suddenly a shot hit the redhead square in the chest. There was a large black and orange explosion and the boy was sent flying away in the other direction. He crashed through the window and disappeared somewhere outside. Percy turned to see Lily standing on the table with her Guillotine ready.

"Anyone else?!" She shouted at the rest of team CRDL. It was surprising to see her like that. While she did have some Yang in her, to strangers she was rather timid and preferred to stick to few people she liked. Other boys quickly run away, but one of them shouted that this was not the end.

* * *

"Assaulting a student in broad daylight, destroying school property, firing _experimental_ projectiles at a student, threatening your peers." Goodwitch read from her scroll while standing behind Ozpin. Cardin grinned at Lily and Percy. He had his arm in cast and wore an orthopedic collar. Next to him, John Winchester was practically fuming in anger.

"That's it. Either you expel this two delinquents or I will fire you for incompetence!" He shouted, getting almost red.

An elevator beeped and heavy steps could be heard behind them. A tall and broad figure entered the room. He wore loose linen trousers that were held in place by leather belt. To the belt he had attached two hand-axes. His torso was exposed and he had a brown fur cloak draped over his shoulders. A large metal chain with intricately decorated bases made sure the cape stayed in place. It was about the only decorative element. His face was looked like it was chiseled from stone. Square jaw, sharp cheekbones, furry brows and bushy mustache.

"N-Napoleon?" John stuttered.

"It's Lord Napoleon." The bulky man said in emotionless voice. "It would be good if you remembered that, Councilman."

"What are you doing here? Who gave you right to walk in just like that?" Glynda asked irritated. She did not like when someone barged in unannounced.

"I came, because my daughter was apparently involved in a brawl." He sent a stern gaze to Lily. "I was in Vale on a business trip when I got call. I prefer to resolve such matters in person."

"We must still wait for James to answer the call." Ozpin said calmly.

"And yet you let her shout at my daughter." Napoleon pointed at Goodwitch and furrowed his brows.

"Well I... I..." She tried to defend herself, but the glare he sent her took away her courage. Napoleon was maybe the only person in whole world who could make Glynda unsure. He would not take any nonsense from anyone.

Just then a screen on Ozpin's desk lit and a screen appeared. General Ironwood was sitting there with another woman next to him. "What is it this time Oz?" James sighted mockingly. Percy already briefed him and general prepared for what would be to come.

"Hi dad. Hi Robyn. How's it going?" Percy asked with a smile. While he did message his dad at least once a week, they rarely had time to do video calls.

"Your son started fight with my boy and together with this... _friend_ of his sent Cardin to the hospital." John had to hold back on his words. One wrong word on Lord Napoleon's daughter and he would be in so much trouble. Not much Nobility remained on Remnant after great war, but families that did retained large amount of influence and fortune. Arcs, d'Fleur and several other clans were spread across continent. And Napoleon was one of the most old-fashioned nobles. But there was one thing old warrior valued in his life: his daughter. John knew better than to antagonize him by calling her any inappropriate names.

"Oh really?" James asked sarcastically. "Because we've got several interesting videos." With that he pressed something and the screen displayed the occurrence from slightly different angles. It was clear as day that Cardin was bullying the Faunus and Percy tried to solve it diplomatically at first. There was also scene where redhead lunged at young Ironwood and got shot by Lily before he could harm the unsuspecting boy.

"I... I-I... Cardin! What is that supposed to be?!" John raged at his son. While he had no care about the stupid animal, on the scale of stupidity attacking Perseus Ironwood out of all peoples was second only to trying to get too friendly with Lily d'Fleur with her father present.

"As you can see Oz, my son only did his duty. I can't really fault him for trying to defend someone. After all, this _is_ huntsman academy, right? Such actions should be rewarded." James smiled proudly at his son. Ozpin also gave a happy smile.

"Indeed. Congratulation Mr. Ironwood. Miss d'Fleur. I am happy to see such brave students attend my academy. Please accept my humble apologies for my previous assumptions." Ozpin apologized. "As for you mister Winchester..." He started. The redhead boy shivered. He was exposed and risked expulsion. "While normally such actions would result in you being immediately sent home, I believe the injuries you suffered might actually give you something to think. As such, you are only suspended for two weeks." He finished. John glared at the headmaster, but he couldn't really do anything. It was as good as he would get. His son was not in shape to attend most classes anyway. At least this way he would avoid embarrassment. But Ozpin was not yet done with the boy. "That being said, I expect you to publicly apologize to mr Ironwood and miss d'Fleur. And you will be staying at the campus for the duration of your suspension."

"What?!" Both Cardin and his father shouted in surprise.

"Yes. The protocol demands that suspended student remains at the general area of academy for the duration of his punishment. This is not a free vacation. If he is to understand the weight of his faults, he will stay here." Glynda said with stern face. John wanted to argue, but Napoleon crossed his arms in front of him and glared at the politician. The silent threat was enough to take away his courage.

* * *

Later, in the PALD dorm Percy and Lily were laughing. Adam was there with Blake and they also had fun. Percy somehow managed to smuggle the camera into the room and recorded the whole meeting. Faces Cardin and his father made were source of great amusement of Faunus and his girlfriend. Blake wiped the tear that streamed her face.

"This was one of the best amusements I had since the start of the school year." She smiled and leaned over Adam's shoulder. He pulled her closer.

"I agree. The prick finally got what he deserved." Adam nodded. He was grinning, replaying the moment of the redhead being blasted through the window.

"You should have seen his reaction when my dad entered." Lily giggled. "He got about as pale as sheet of paper."

"That should teach him not to pick up on the others." Percy smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the doors. Curious, young Ironwood walked to the doors and opened. There was a girl wearing brown and black outfit and a black beret, paired with aviator sunglasses. Behind her stood a tall boy in green armor and another one wearing orange outfit. There was also a pair of rabbit ears standing up from behind the other girl. Percy suddenly felt like he was being judged on his fashion.

"Nice outfit. Me and the team wanted to thank you for helping Velvet today." The fashionable one finally started.

"Yes. Thank you so, so much." the Rabbit leaned out.

"No problem. I just did what needed to be done." Percy smiled.

Coco looked from over her sunglasses. "I like you." She stated. Yatsuhashi and Fox also immediately smiled. "If you ever need help, come to us."

"I saw the video on how you handled that boy. It was incredible." The big boy complemented.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks?"

"We must be going. We have mission soon. But if you need anything just ask for team CFVY" Velvet said, now less shy. Percy nodded and closed the doors.

"That... was weird..." He chuckled. Adam joined him.

"Looks like you are starting to gather a fanclub bro."

"Yeah. That reminds me. The trip to Forever Fall forest is in less than a week. Goodwitch asked me to collect the permit papers from you. I have no idea what that is, but as a leader I need to collect it." He grinned at them as all three started to laugh.

* * *

Back in his room, Cardin cursed the name Ironwood. They were ruining everything he tried to achieve. He would own this school if not for the brat and his father. That idiot stopped pretty much all of his attempts to have fun. After Schnee incident no girls wanted to even speak with him and now he was suspended. This was no fun. Academy was supposed to be his time. And now he was being robbed by some entitled boy, his pet Faunus and a princess with a mortar. He was lucky that he didn't fall off the cliff. She hit him with concentrated gravity dust projectile and didn't even get punished. He could risk being thrown off the Beacon cliff. Just as he was about to go to sleep, there he heard two people arguing on the rooftop.

 _"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!"_ He recognized this. It was that dork, Jaune Arc. _"I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"_

"That's interesting" Cardin muttered to himself. Quickly, he pulled his scroll and recorded the rest of the meeting. There was nothing more that was really that much incriminating material, but he didn't need to tell him that. Cardin managed to climb on the roof, ignoring the pain in his broken arm.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" The blonde boy jumped and turned around.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" The redhead grinned evilly

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged the other boy, but he only received a laugh as response.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"You wouldn't because I would run you through with several bullets." Another voice joined the discussion. They both turned to see someone standing in a shadow.

Drake walked into the light of full moon. His Kusarigamas were held loosely, but it was clear he could launch them at any moment.

"You... You are Percy's teammate, right?" Jaune asked, trying to remember where he met this boy. He didn't really hang out with the rest. Teams JNPR, PALD and RWBY were quite close, but somehow Drake never really showed up.

"So what? Am I supposed to be afraid?" Cardin asked, trying to be brave, but there was a tint of fear in his voice.

"Yes. Because I am not afraid to toss you off the roof and tell you slipped while trying to go back inside your room." Drake threatened.

"You are bluffing!" Redhead tried to regain control over the talk. He cursed that his scroll had to be left in his room.

"Oh really? And are you willing to bet?" Drake's face was dark. Somehow under his hood he looked very very scary.

"N-no." Finally, Cardin broke.

"Then you will forget what you learned about Jaune and you will never speak of it again."

"Fine. I don't need someone as incompetent anyway." Winchester tried to retain at least a semblance of dignity. He quickly slipped back into his room.

"Thanks." Jaune nodded to the boy. "Wait. You will not tell anyone?"

"No. I owed your girlfriend a favor. Now I consider my debt paid." Drake said and disappeared in the puff of smoke.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Jaune shouted after the boy, but he was long gone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How did you like my forging sequence? I actually watched several videos on how weapons are made to make it more or less accurate. Of course I might have skipped some parts, but I didn't have heart to give you 4k words on making a weapon. If you feel like it was inaccurate, sorry not sorry. It's fantasy world with unique resource (Dust) and not everything is done the same way.
> 
> Drake is really hard character to get a good grip on. He is an individualist. His life taught him that he should trust himself before others and relying on someone else is dangerous. I felt like him making the weapon from scratches would be about as in character as possible. Why would someone trust others with what can literally decide life or death while they don't trust them enough to eat lunch with them? That being said, I am still not sure about Drake. Lily is sweet and I would never replace her, but he is just so... I made some mistakes with him that I am not sure I can fix. But bear with me/him for now. I am trying.
> 
> I know in almost every fic Main Character deal with Cardin there and then, but I just couldn't stop myself. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am not that good at romance. Don't expect much. But there will be some elements. I finally found a niche for Drake. Maybe he will fit better now. Thanks Rigald02 and DeGamer422 for some suggestions. It really helped.
> 
> Chapter shorter, but RWBY suffers for various length of episodes too, so not my fault.

* * *

In the morning Jaune woke to see Pyrrha and Nora talking.

"Hi girls. How was night?"

"Oh. Hi Jaune." Pyrrha greeted him in her usual voice. "It was fine. You?"

"It was... okay." He answered, still a bit sleepy after the previous night "Let's go grab some breakfast."

"Sure." Pyrrha stood up, but then looked at him and at herself. "but maybe we should first get dressed." She pointed to the fact that they were both in their pyjamas.

Jaune turned a bit pink on his cheeks and quickly moved to the bathroom to get dressed. Pyrrha just giggled at his antics.

"Do I smell _looove_?" Nora teased the mistral girl.

"Wha...!"Pyrrha started. She was about to protest, but the glare Nora gave her left her without arguments. "Maybe... I don't know. Jaune is... He is actually my first friend. He is brave, kind, selfless, loyal..." She started enumerating everything about the blonde boy.

"Yup. Definitely you have a crush." Nora grinned.

"Fine. I have a crush." Taller girl relented.

"Then tell him!" Hammer-wielding redhead shouted.

"But... He is still chasing after Weiss. He won't notice me..." Pyrrha sighted.

"Leave that to me. In a week he will be yours." The grin nora showed suddenly turned almost predatory. She sent a quick message to Percy.

* * *

Percy just woke up when his scroll beeped. It was a message from Nora. Beyond some gibbelish nonsense like 'Secret mission', 'Agent P', 'Agent N' and 'Operation Summer Jaune', She also asked him to meet her during launch.

"What in the name of blue cookies is this supposed to mean?" He groaned as another message came, this time emoji of Hammer, smiley face, arrow and crying face. Apparently it was important enough that Nora threatened him.

* * *

"What did you want to discuss?" He asked once he finally found her in the park near the school. She left him about a dozen clues and riddles that he had to solve before he finally found her.

"Okay. You are here. Good." She giggled. "For a moment I thought I would have to break your legs." She said with a radiant smile.

"Uh... Sure? Now what's the stitch?" He asked, still unused to the antics of short redhead.

Nora took a really deep breath. "So... Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune, but he doesn't notice her while having a crush on Weiss and Weiss doesn't care about blonde dork but he is persistent and doesn't want to give up, instead constantly trying to get her and Weiss doesn't want him and constantly rejects him and Pyrrha wants Jaune but he doesn't notice it and I promised to resolve it." She said it all in one breath. How she did this will forever remain the greatest secret of the universe.

"Uh..." Percy still couldn't get a grip of what was this supposed to be.

"I have a plan." She announced. "So first, I will kidnap Jaune, then with your help we tie him and Pyrrha together and toss them into the wardrobe. They will be forced to sit here until finally they admit to their crush."

"But where do I come from?" White-clad boy asked before chuckling. Leave it to Nora to make plans. "I've seen you lift all of Weiss' bags with one hand. They needed a crane to load them in the airship."

"You must first beat Jaune so he leaves Weiss alone."

Percy choked on his own saliva. "What?"

"We must somehow make him understand that Ice Queen is not interested. What better way than to break his legs!" She grinned.

"Maybe I will just give him an honest bro-talk?" Percy asked.

"But where is the fun with that? I want to break his legs!" She shouted.

Percy noticed several squashed cans behind her. "Nora... did you drink energy drinks again?"

"Yes! I drank three!"

"Eh... Let's go find Ren."

"Why? Do you want to break his legs?" She beamed.

"No!" Percy quickly shouted. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just need his... uh... ninja skills to help us capture Jaune."

"Oh! Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

After the problem with overcharged Nora was solved, Percy decided that talking with Weiss was the best before he went to Jaune. He wanted to hear her opinion. Besides, he could tease her mercilessly about that later on. It was already evening, so he decided to look for her in RWBY dorm.

"Weiss! You here?" He knocked at the doors to her dorm. The doors opened, revealing Yang in her gear.

"Hi. What can I do for you handsome?"

"I need to speak with Weiss. Is she there?" He asked.

"She is asleep." Yang smiled. "What do I get from waking her up?"

"Besides satisfaction? I can give you her photo when she was five. You can tease her about it later on." He gave her his troublemaker grin. Weiss would kill him for this, but this was too good to skip. Besides, it was the best prank he thought ever since.

"Hm... No deal. I want at least five photos." Yang tried to negotiate.

"Too bad." He said before shouting "Weiss! Ruby with the whistle!"

The effect was immediate. Heiress jumped out of the bed and took battle stance. She looked around only to see Yang rolling on the floor laughing and Percy leaning on the doorframe trying to hold it together (key word: trying).

"Ugh! You... You..." She tried to find some word for it, but she couldn't. "Why did the brothers punish me with you..."

"You still had to get up anyway." He pointed to the fact she was in her school uniform and not the pyjama.

"You! Are lucky I wore proper attire. Otherwise I would gouge your eyes!" She threatened.

"I didn't force you to jump out of the bed." He pointed. "And what is it with you girls and threatening me today. Now come. I have something to discuss with you." He told her. Weiss grumbled something about children, but followed him outside.

"Now what was so important. I need proper amount of sleep." She tried to frown, but instead smiled once the door closed. For what it was worth, at least Percy could make her laugh from time to time. Not that she would admit it to his face. Gods he would not stop with the jokes.

"What are your thoughts on Jaune Arc?" Percy asked, getting serious.

"Ugh! He is an utter dolt! I don't know what Ozpin thought by making him a team leader. He is practically useless in fight!"

"That's not what I remember from how you described the Nevermore incident. He dealt with deathstalker pretty well." Percy took pleasure in contradicting her. Just because they were friends did not mean they would agree with everything.

"He was... adequate." She agreed. "But during practice he is just a dead weight."

"He is a tactician. And he holds the team together." Percy once again proved her wrong.

"What is even the point?"

"Okay, but if you reveal it to anyone Nora will break our legs. And I think she was not kidding this time."

"Just get on with it! I want to have some sleep this night." Weiss actually got curious.

"Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune, but he only has eyes for you." On Percy's explanation the heiress frowned.

"So he is a dolt and an idiot. I mean how can he reject Pyrrha Nikos, the four times champion, for me?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what he sees in you." Percy joked.

"Shut up you fishbrain." She mockingly hit him in the shoulder. "But what is your point?"

"Did you actually ever tried to speak to him? Tell him you are not interested?"

"Of course. On every corner, each day, since the first day of school." Weiss said confidently.

"How?"

"I called him dolt and told him to get lost."

"Aha. And did you try to talk with him a bit longer, explain why?" Percy inquired.

"Uh... No?"

"Then maybe if you talked with him for a moment and explained, maybe he would leave you alone?"

"It's not my fault he is so dense he can't get the message!" She shouted defensively.

"So you really don't want to even talk with him?" Percy looked quite amused with her.

"Yes. He is like the boys in Atlas. I am not going to talk with them and not with him either. I can be friends with him, but that's it!"

"Fine. I will talk with him on your behalf..." The boy sighted. It was still better than what was in Atlas. True, the boys in there were irritating and interested only in political friendship and not actually being friends. Usually Weiss rejected them and sometimes even kicked them out of the manor. Percy did help, especially in later years when Weiss started to attract more and more suitors.

"Good. And make him stop bother me." She said in demanding tone, raising her head high.

* * *

Next day all first-years were in the Forever Fall. Professor Goodwitch led them through beautiful area full of red leaves.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Percy separated from his group and moved toward Jaune.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

The white knight was about to walk with his team when Percy grabbed his arm.

"Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Uh..." Jaune sent tentative look to his friends. Nora was quick to give him thumbs up while the rest nodded. "Okay?"

"Great." Percy practically dragged the blonde away. Once they were alone and sure that no one would disturb them, Percy sat down and motioned Jaune to sit as well.

"I bet you wonder why I dragged you here?" Percy asked, trying to create an aura of mystery.

"Did Drake tell you?! He said he would not tell anyone!" Jaune started to panic. Memory of Cardin threatening him surfaced on the forefront of his mind.

"Uh... No? Drake is not social animal." Percy chuckled. "I don't think he would like being called any type of animal really."

The blonde boy got confused. "If it is not about..." He paused before he revealed his secret accidentally. "What is it about?"

Percy calmed himself and got more serious. There was still the glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but he tried to cover it. "You chase after Weiss." Young Ironwood more stated than asked. "Why?"

"Uh... I mean she is beautiful, smart, strong, brave..." He started enumerating. "She is also so independent."

Percy only nodded at each adjective. "That's it? You forgot to mention she is also wealthy heiress." He probed the ground. True, he could see that Jaune didn't really care about money, but his reaction would tell him if he would be good friend for Weiss or not.

"So?" Jaune asked confused. "I don't care about that!" He shouted once he realized the implication. "Snow Angel is perfect with or without money."

"Good. That means you can be friends." Percy nodded.

"What?"

"Listen. Weiss... Is not interested in you. I don't think she is interested in anyone." Percy put all the cards on the table to at least spare some pain from the other boy. "She prefers work to people." He chuckled, remembering something. "One time at the Colors Day Gala her father hosted she spent whole event playing hide and seek with me as an excuse to not mingle with other boys."

"But... But..." Jaune tried to defend his adoration of Snow Angel, but words were stuck in his throat. "But why doesn't she at least give me chance? I could prove myself..."

"You want the friendly version or true version?" Percy smirked.

"Maybe both?" Jaune said in resignation.

"Friendly version is that she wants to focus on studying here and you would be too much of distraction. You are a distraction already. She asked me to deal with you..."

"And true version?" The boy asked after a moment of silence.

"She consider you an incompetent dolt who constantly irritates her." Young Ironwood said in straight face. "But on the bright side she said you can still be friends."

"O-Oh..." Jaune suddenly felt down. "I... It's fine."

"I am sorry to break it to you this way, but it's still better than usual." Percy actually felt sorry. Usually when Weiss asked him to deal with irritating suitors, they were stuck-up idiots. Jaune was actually... lovable idiot. He was not selfish and vain. Maybe his infatuation with Weiss was a bit too absorbing, but he tried.

"I get it. I mean I at least she didn't freeze me in a block of ice, right?" He chuckled sadly on his joke.

"So Yang really told everyone how last Weiss' kiss ended?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Who do you think supplies her with it?" Percy grinned. "Lily and Yang love hearing about my misadventures in Atlas. Who am I to take it away? I just so happened to have Weiss with me in most embarrassing situations." Just then three of Cardin's lakeys run through the clearing that two boys sat. One of them was covered in red sap. There was a loud roar and giant Ursa run into the clearing they were sitting. "Great! Just my luck..." Percy moaned and drew his guns. Jaune was next to him with Crocea Mors ready. Beast towered over them at least three times and was close in size to the Death Stalker team JNPR took out at the initiation

"That's not normal Ursa." Jaune pointed to dozens of big spikes on the back of the Grimm.

"Yeah. I think this is Ursa Major." Percy nodded. There was sound of somewhere pneumatic press on his left and suddenly earth started to slightly shake under them, but the white knight found himself unaffected by the tremors. "I go left, you go right. Try to get his attention and block the attacks. I will take him from behind." Jaune was unsure about the plan, but nodded. He was not ready for this battle. On the other hand it was their best chance. He remembered from the essay that outrunning Ursa Major was impossible. It could leap great distances and cut you off.

Jaune hit his shield with sword, making noise to attract the giant Grimm. It worked and pair of red eyes focused on him. He managed to block the first paw and push it away, but he got distracted by his initial success and got smacked with the other one. Just then Percy fired several bullets right into Ursa's rear, which was conveniently not armored with white bone plating. His bullets were still more of an irritation than actually damaging for the giant Grimm. It was clear that it's fur was quite resistant. It did make the monster turn to Percy. The Atleasian boy dodged angry swipe and rolled out of the way of another attack. Jaune managed to get up and tried to slash one of the rear legs, but just then Ursa leaped in the air, making the young knight stumble forward instead. The Grimm landed several feet away and looked at the two boys. With a roar, it charged. Percy and Jaune looked at one another and nodded. With a flick, Andromeda Lacrimae transformed into a pair of swords and both boys started to run away toward a large tree that looked like most solid. Ursa was hot on their tail, but at last moment they split up and run in opposite directions. The Grimm was confused and didn't stop running in time, crashing into the tree.

Percy tried to use this as an opportunity and jump on the back of the Grimm to try find a weak spot between the bone plating, but he overestimated how dazed the Beast would be. Ursa shook his from itself and turned. He was about to swipe Percy when Jaune dashed to the Grimm. He held his shield too low and would probably get smacked, but suddenly it jerked up and blocked the attack. He swiftly slithered under the attack and with one powerful swipe cut off Ursa's head. Percy looked back to see Weiss, Pyrrha and Ruby standing there. They seemed charmed by the situation. Jaune was too focused on what just happened to actually pay attention, but the other boy noticed what the Invincible girl did. And he was close enough to hear about her semblance.

Percy shrugged. Maybe she would tell him herself. Maybe not. It wasn't really his place to break it to him. Besides, this might be a chance for the two to finally connect. His role was done, rest was up to the couple themselves. And Nora.

* * *

Pyrrha sat alone at the rooftop. She received a message from Jaune that he wanted to meet her there. She was still in her school uniform. Inside, she was wondering what was that about. Did he know that she used her semblance to manipulate his shield? Percy definitely knew. What if Jaune was angry with her that she took his chance to become a hero in his own right? What if he would no longer want to see her? Or if he now hated her? Her first real friend and maybe he just ruined it...

On the outside she looked just a bit agitated. Years of being a celebrity taught her that it's best to hide your feelings. She was invincible girl and people expected her to always be 'in character'. That meant little time to take off the mask. And now it was second nature to her. She heard steps behind her and turned to see Jaune walk there.

"Uh... Hi..." He awkwardly started while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi yourself." She tried to joke, but it came equally as awkward.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" He tried to apologize but was cut off by her.

"Jaune! It's okay!" She sent him a reassuring smile. "I... I think I understand."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"I think... You wanted to prove to yourself that you really deserve a place here. That no matter how you started, you actually earned this..."

"You figured it out on your own?"

"Of course not silly." She giggled. "I talked with Lily today-" Seeing the image of fear on his face she quickly added. "I didn't tell her anything Jaune."

"Uff. It's not that I don't trust you!" He shouted in panic once he realized how it sounded.

"I know. We are partners and should be able to trust each other. Lily told me about how she had to battle her father to get to the ferry. And how she felt after that."

"Oh. I heard that story. She was planning on using fake transcripts too, but her father packed her with real ones, right?"

"Exactly." Pyrrha nodded. "Ren made pancakes." She tried to change a subject. "No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" The two teens giggled. Pyrrha started to walk toward the exit, but was stopped when Jaune called.

"Wait!" He walked toward her. "I know I don't deserve it after how I acted when we last talked, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned to hide her satisfied smile before walking to the boy and shoving him. Jaune fell on the hard rooftop with loud Thud!.

"Hey!" He looked baffled. He was ready for her to reject the plea, but not to attack him like that.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." The invincible girl put her hands on her hips and said in evaluating tone. She then offered him help in getting up. "Let's try that again."

The two teens trained for a long time undisturbed. Cardin could hear them laughing several times and cursed under his breath. He was tempted to go there and ruin everything or call Goodwitch for this. Breaking onto the rooftop was forbidden after all. Just as he was to turn from the window a slip of paper appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke. It was strange and covered in gray dust on the borders. There was also four red dots in the corners.

_Cardin_

_If you do anything to ruin it remember that I can go anywhere you try to hide. I treat life debt very serious and it would be wise of you to leave Pyrrha and Jaune alone. That is unless you wish to wake up on the top of CCT tower tied by your pinkies to the anthena._

_Don't bother with trying to show this message to anyone, it will soon disappear._

_Hate_

_Drake_

There was also a small red X at the bottom with words 'Do not touch'. Cardin scoffed. Who was this ragtag to tell him what to do? He threatened him twice now. Frowning, he touched the red paint, only for the whole slip of paper to explode. The bully now had black soot all over his face. There was no traces of paper.

"Curse you Drake!" Cardin shouted in anger.

On the nearby tree, the teenager in question chuckled. His experiment worked perfectly. The smoke dust allowed him to use his semblance on the message while combustion and fire dust exploded, evaporating the paper. He still needed to figure out an automated trigger, but for now Cardin only had himself to blame for the explosion. He told him not to touch it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I got idea for Color Day instead of Christmas from Story "Drunken Knightshade Marriage" by W. J. Wennings. It makes sense that they would celebrate a holiday dedicated to one of the most important parts of their culture. And Christmas just doesn't cut it to remnant.
> 
> Cardin did not get a wake-up call because he was suspended. He will cause more problems in the future. If you feel that Percy or Weiss were too harsh on Jaune, remember that they (mostly Weiss) grew up surrounded by fake people who constantly tired to manipulate and use them for their own goal. She is really careful and Percy is very protective of her. She is still his best friend and we all know how much Percy is willing to do for his friends. They functioned that way for a long time, when it was still just them. Two kids against ruthless world of business and politics.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay. I did not expect such outrage that I said Percy and Weiss might have been harsh. Most people actually argued that this was gentle. Well, I used the word "Might" for a reason. I have zero tact for social interactions. Maybe it's my slavic blood acting, but I am rather blunt most of the times. Because of that I have to actively tone down on it to not offend people over the internet. In real life it's not the problem because it's usually met with similar bluntness. Anyway, it was a note so people don't scold me on being too harsh. Welp. Didn't expect it the other way around. Anyway, next chapter!

* * *

Team RWBY and PALD walked through city of Vale.

"I still don't understand why you are dragging us to the port at such an ungodly hour Weiss." Percy moaned.

"It's friday afternoon." Blake stated confused.

"Exactly! Do you know how many better things there are to do than being here?" He countered.

"Stop complaining. It's the Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Atlesian girl beamed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." "Ruby frowned. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss was pretty much jumping in excitement, but without actual jumping. She wasn't a barbarian after all.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang complained.

"That's why she has me to make it sound unboring." Percy smiled. "After all now we can dump all the planmaking on her and quote her excitement with it."

"I like the way you think water boy." The blonde brawler grinned at the idea.

"Quiet, you both!"

"Ugh, they smell like fish here!" Ruby frowned and covered her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" White-haired heiress looked over to see the docks.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Adam said unceremoniously

"You can't prove that!" Weiss looked sideway and rose her head high.

Ruby for a moment ignored them and turned around to look at the crowd that gathered at the end of the street. "Whoa." Others also turned to check what got Ruby's attention. The dust shop had windows shattered and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force. Two officers were analyzing the whole place. Two teams walked closer. Drake stayed back and instead started to go the other way. Lily noticed that and also separated to see what's up with her partner.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the officers.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The one with black aviator glasses and rich beard answered before walking to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang cried out loud.

"They left all the money again." Detective number two noted.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" When the detective number one said that, Percy and Weiss immediately tensed visibly. Especially Percy's demeanor changed. Any trace of smile left his face, replaced with something on the border of anger and sadness. he clenched and unclenched his fist several times.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss crossed her hands in front of her and pointed her nose in the air while closing her eyes. She looked like she didn't want to ever have anything to do with that group. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake snapped. Adam gripped her hand and squeezed it, trying to calm his girlfriend.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss got irritated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake got out of Adam's grip and crossed her hands in front of her too. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Percy turned to her and Adam. "Misguided?" He said in angry voice. "You call attacking defenceless, innocent civilians misguided? If they could, they would wipe humanity off the face of earth!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided." The black-clad girl accented the word. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby supported the other girl's claim.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss got pissed. Her partner was supposed to be by her side instead of defending bunch of criminals.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang tried to calm down the situation without appearing one-sided, but just then they heard a cry for help from the docks.

_"Hey, stop that Faunus!"_

Both teams (minus Drake and Lily who were nowhere to be seen) rushed to where the call originated. A monkey Faunus jumped from the ship and waved to the two crewmen.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!"

"You no-good stowaway!" One of them called after him.

The Faunus was now hanging from the lamppost and eating a banana "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" before he could consume his treat, the cops from the nearby crime scene came running. One of them tossed a stone to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Instead of answering, the stowaway tossed a banana peel at the detective and started running away. The two cops followed him, but he was far more agile. As he passed the line of students he winked to Blake, completely obvious to Adam who was standing next to her and holding her hand. The girl blushed pink, which only irritated her boyfriend more. He was tempted to fire his wilt and deal with the idiot.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said, not exactly sure what to think of it.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Before Weiss could follow up on the call, Adam was first to start chasing him, barely avoiding crashing into her. She was sent spinning. The rest quickly followed him, not wanting to lose their query, also almost crushing into Weiss. The Atlesian girl stood there confused before chasing after them. "Wait up!"

Just as she caught up with the rest when they were cutting the corner she crashed into someone. To her disappointment she was just in time to see the Faunus jump on something and climb to the rooftops. "No, he got away!" She cried disappointed.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang pointed at the girl Weiss crashed with. Immediately, the heiress jumped up, but other person did no such thing.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!"

"Um... hello." Ruby said, not exactly sure. Percy noticed who the girl was and his face immediately twisted into image of pure horror.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking."

"Do you... wanna get up?" Adam asked. Percy cursed. He tried to hide behind the Faunus. He prayed to the brothers that she didn't notice him. Luckily for him, Penny did not. Or at least she gave no signs that she did. She did jump up in one swift motion and was back on her feet.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." The team leader introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake"

"Adam"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" After a weak elbow to the side she quickly added. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"And the one hiding behind Adam is-" Weiss started before Penny beamed.

"Percy! It's good to see you! Your father will be coming soon." She smiled. Percy was visibly uncomfortable.

"Uh... Hello Penny. Does your father knows you are here?" He asked carefully. Last thing he needed was another outburst of happiness. His bones still hurt from the last greeting.

"Sure. He allowed me to walk around to recognize the area."

Others noted the uncomfortable silence. Weiss finally started. "Well, sorry for running into you!" This was a cue for everyone to turn around and go away. Percy was of course first to do so. It's not like he didn't like the girl. She just really really really _really_ weirded him out. And she gave almost literally bone crushing hugs. Good thing his Aura was unlocked.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby called as they were disappearing behind the corner.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang commented once they got away. "How do you know here Perce?"

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss and Adam said at the same time, choosing to forget the weird girl. Once they realized they said it at the same time they glared at each other with slight irritation. They tolerated each other, but tolerance only went so far.

"What did you call me?" While others were distracted by Heiress and Faunus, Penny somehow appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized while looking kinda ashamed.

"No, not you." the strange girl dismissed blonde and instead walked between them toward Ruby. " **You**!" Percy mentally facepalmed.

" _Me_? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." The small reaper was startled.

"You called me ' _friend_ '! Am I really your **friend**?" The redhead beamed.

"Uuuum..." She looked over Penny to see everyone else making a head-cutting motion. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Everyone else facepalmed. Percy did too, only he fainted right after.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny looked overjoyed.

Ruby leaned to Weiss. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated." The heiress answered while Adam and Yang were trying to wake Percy up.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked once Percy finally opened his eyes.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." The redhead smiled.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Penny saluted (strangely, to Percy) "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." The heiress commented.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Adam snarked.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss argued with her arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby zoomed next to her. The white-clad girl held out her hand which the red reaper low-fived.

"Where do you know waterboy here from?" Yang asked, pointing to where Percy fainted a minute before.

"Who?" Penny asked confused. "There is no one there."

Everyone turned to see that indeed Percy was gone.

"Nevermind her." Weiss dismissed quite irritated Yang. "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

Weiss pulled a hastly-made drawing of a monkey Faunus. "If you came on the boat you must know this criminal. The filthy Faunus stowaway!"

Adam huffed. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" The heiress asked, not understanding.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Before Adam could answer, Blake exploded. Usually she was reserved and did not care, but Weiss stepped on her toes one too many times today.

Adam was about to try and calm her down when there was a puff of smoke next to him and suddenly someone pulled him. They disappeared in another puff of smoke before the Faunus even realized what was going on.

* * *

When he landed on the rooftop, Adam stumbled and almost fell on his face until Drake caught him. This came with a growl from the bull Faunus.

"Let go of me." He shouted. Drake nodded and released his teammate. Adam too late realized his mistake as his face met the concrete of the rooftop.

Lily bursted into a fit of laughter. Percy tried to keep straight face and succeeded for about three seconds. Adam got up, but he looked less than stellar.

"Now can you gits explain why you kidnapped me? I was having a perfectly fine afternoon with Blake." He complained, which earned another fit of laughter from Percy and Lily. Drake chuckled under his breath.

"You call... arguing with Weiss... a perfectly fine afternoon...?" Percy managed to say between two laughing his ass off.

"Fine. What is it that you want to do?" He relented easily. Truthfully he did not want another argument regarding White Fang.

"Team bonding. Mandatory. This time with Drake. We are going to the nearby antique market, then we will visit the arcade and at the end Yang gave me an address of really nice club downtown. She knows the owner." Lily beamed.

"And then we will ride to the land of happiness on rainbow Grimm flying on the sunbeam." Drake added. He wanted to spend the day avoiding cops _alone,_ but apparently his teammates had different idea of _alone_. The blue-clad girl jabed him with the elbow lightly. It was strong enough that he knew to shut up, but light enough that he wasn't hurt. "Ouch!"

"Shut up you meanie! It's been few months since we started here and you never spent time with us. We are a team and we will do it together." She stomped down and left no place for discussion.

"It can be fun." Adam agreed, albeit unconvinced.

"Fine. Whatever." Drake relented. "As long as you don't make me paint my nails and talk about cute boys."

"Do you honestly think so little of me?" Lily faux-frowned. "I would never let any of you touch my nails. Maybe Adam. He shows some competence." She giggled. Percy also chuckled on his friends behalf.

"Let's just go." Adam pleaded.

* * *

The visit at the antiques market was mostly for Lily and Adam. Drake had little interest in old stuff and little money to spend on expensive junk. Percy on the other hand had quite big allowance, but just as little interest. He did got curious at the sight of an old sword on one of the displays. It had a leaf-shaped blade. A memory flickered in the back of his mind.

_He was in a cave. Grimm surrounded him and Weiss. They were slowly circling them from the shadows. He had barely any training and his best friend had none. He just unlocked her aura by using almost all of his own. He dashed side to avoid a monster jumping at him. He landed in water and found an old sword. It had something written on the guard. In the darkness he could recognize only some letters. "_ _o". Others were too dirtied. He christened the blade Andromeda after a princess from a story he once heard. Not that he had much time to spare. He started to fight back. He had little training behind him, but it didn't matter. he wanted to protect Weiss. He had to protect his best friend._

Now he was looking at very similar sword. This one had no words at the guard, but looked mostly like the one he used years ago to defend Weiss' and his lives at the cave. He shuddered and instinctively clenched his left hand.

"How much for this sword?" He asked the owner.

"Ah! This is quite an exquisite piece of ancient weaponry. My friend works at the history institute. He said that such swords were used back before the Great War. It is at least twice as old as your grandfather." Shopkeeper chuckled. "As for the price, I think we can come to a reasonable agreement."

After almost five minutes of discussing the price, Percy left the stall as a happy owner of the old sword. He also bought a porcelain teacup for Weiss. Only after he turned around he noticed that the rest of his team was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly realized they must've not notice he stopped to look at the sword and walked ahead. With that in mind, Percy also went down the aisle to try and find them. He could scroll them quickly, but where was the fun in that? He could swear he noticed Lily's feathered hat at some point in the crowd, but before he got there she was long gone. His ADHD did not help. Once in a while he got distracted by something at one stall or another. Finally, he heard an argument somewhere ahead. One of the voices definitely belonged to Adam.

"...Look, I don't care. It says clear as day on the note here!" Someone shouted. " _I reserve right to refuse service."_

"On what basis!?" Adam shouted angrily. Drake and Lily stood right by his sides and sent the shopkeeper death stares, but said nothing. Lily was too shy to go on such runt at random stranger and Drake didn't really have any idea what to say.

"You look suspicious with the weapon and black clothes! For all I know you lot can be from white fang! And that mask is too similar to what they wear!"

"Like you are the one to criticize my clothing choice!" The Faunus huffed. "You are just a racist scum that's who you are!" He lost his cool.

Percy tried to get to them through the crowd, but then he noticed two other people walk to them. The crowd separated for them and two detectives from earlier stepped into the clearing among quite the large gathering of people.

"what's going on here?" Detective Bearded asked.

"Sir! This man first refused to even acknowledge me at first and then started to insult me." Adam said through gritted teeth.

"I don't do business with White Fang! Just look at his mask!" The shopkeeper argued. The cops looked at one another.

"That's a pretty serious accusation. You are under arrest!" Detective Two said and pulled three sets of handcuffs. He also whispered to his companion silently enough that most people wouldn't eavesdrop. Adam's acute sense of hearing allowed him to realize what was said. " _Do you think we can pin the robberies on this lot? Maybe we will have a promotion."_

Percy finally managed to push his way into the first row and looked at the scene. He heard enough of what occured to know that his friends were not to blame for anything. He quickly walked just as the cop put handcuffs on Lily. Adam and Drake looked ready to flight/fight, but they knew that this would only worsen their situation. Drake was especially unnerved. He had no idea if he was actually wanted or not, but definitely he would not trust this lot. They gave him a lazy and/or corrupted cop vibe. He knew that kind all too well. The less paperwork the better.

"What's going on here?" He asked the cop who was about to cuff Adam. The look on Faunus' face told the Atlesian that he was barely holding back on his anger.

"Get lost kid." Detective Bearded scolded Percy. The teen scoffed at that. He was few months short of adulthood and it irritated him when they called him kid. Teen he could swallow. Kid? It irritated him.

"I don't think so. Unless you uncuff my team that is." He countered.

"Look punk. I don't know who do you think you are..." The other cop started, but was cut off when Percy pulled a scroll from the inner pocket of his coat. This was different than the ones usually seen in vale. It was slightly thinner and had blue button instead of yellow. When it unfolded, it showed an ID similar to Huntsman Card.

"Perseus Ironwood. Adept Junior Atlas Operative." Percy said without flinching. "Son of General Ironwood of Atlas Military." He added with a troublemaker grin.

"Atlas holds little power here." The first detective said, but with less conviction this time. That was above his paygrade and he didn't like it.

"My teammates and I are students at Beacon Academy. As it happened, I am at the same time also honorarily enrolled at Atlas Academy and so is my whole team. This means they are under jurisdiction of Atlas Military, which I am a part of. I can demand information on the reason of their arrest as well. Better have good reason for that." He added with a wink. "I have my dad on speed dial."

Both cops gulped. This boy was pretty sure of himself and the ID was for sure real. They also saw very much a resemblance to famed General. "Look. I believe this was just a misunderstanding. We didn't know they were hunters in training." One of them quickly apologized while the other opened the cuffs. "We will leave you to it." They said and quickly disappeared from the place. The crowd cheered a bit and dispersed. The shopkeeper also took advantage of the situation to close his stall and get lost quickly.

Percy let out the breath he just now realized he held. "That was close. I was sure they would call my bluff."

"You... bluffed?" Drake asked bewildered.

"Half in half." Percy nodded. "I do hold Adept Junior Operative rank... theoretically. I kinda lost all the benefits from it the moment I signed to Beacon. And we are not really honorarily enrolled at Atlas Academy. Plus the jurisdiction was a total scam." He snickered. "Still, it was funny to watch their reaction."

"You bet." Lily joined him. "For a moment I was actually worried."

Drake wanted to just disappear just to be safe, but fought against his instincts. Percy saved his ass today and least he could do was humor him some more. "What now, 'Punk'?" he joked, calling him same as the cops.

They were on their way to the club when Lily's Scroll started to vibrate. She picked up and saw Yang calling him.

"What is it Yang?"

" _Get your team to the academy. We need Percy and Adam!"_ The blonde almost screamed through the speaker.

"Slow down. We are going there. Now what is it about?"

" _Weiss and Blake are still going on at it. Get the two boyfriends to deal with them."_

"I am not her boyfriend!" Percy shouted from behind. He was actually blushing a bit. It wasn't that visible on his tanned skin, but the light of streetlamp actually underlined it enough that they could see it. Drake and Adam snickered. Payback was always sweet.

" _Whatever waterboy. Just get here!"_ Yang shouted irritated. It's clear that this was going on for quite some time before there was a Crash! in the background and she ended the call. There was a silence for a moment until Percy finally spoke.

"Race you to the Academy!"

* * *

"You are finally here!" Yang exclaimed tiredly. "This's been going on for hours now." She opened the doors wider to let them see Weiss and Blake shouting at one another.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!"

"That _is_ the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss stood up from her bed and started walking around. Percy and Adam were torn between intervening and letting the girls sort it out. They both would rather avoid becoming the target of combined assault. They knew them well enough to know that if they give them a common enemy (themselves) they will unite for the time being and then return to bickering.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like _Cardin_ , people like **_you_** , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted in response to Weiss accusation.

"People like _me_?" The heiress asked surprised and offended.

You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss walked to the window. Lily and Drake both decided that this was personal and they had no place here. "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She asked rhetorically. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And not just that..." A tear formed in her eye. "When I was a child... They came after me!" She shouted. "White Fang kidnapped and tried to kill two innocent kids because of their twisted idea of 'Equality'! If it wasn't for..." She didn't finish. It was not her story to tell. Percy walked to her and pulled her in a hug. His best friend needed him.

He remembered the nights after the incident. After he woke in the hospital. She was there to comfort him. They comforted each other. His father also helped. If dad wasn't there, he would probably crumble. He was only eleven when his childhood crumbled. At least with Weiss he had some of it back. They were inseparable, always together. That experience strengthened the bond between them.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss shouted once she calmed her emotions a bit. The sadness faded, but her righteous fury was not quenched.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed at them. The silence that fell was deafening. The clock on the wall loudly counted seconds. Blake took a look at everyone in the room. Adam was standing in the corner. She couldn't see his eyes under the mask, but she knew that look on his face. It was the same look he had when he did something wrong, only now it was ten times worse. He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself. Of his actions. "I... I..." She wanted to defend herself, but in the end she just dashed out of the room.

Adam was torn. Most of him wanted to chase her, but he couldn't move. He remembered his time in White Fang. His actions costed lives. He always justified his deeds as working for the good of Faunus. Now here was the daughter of greatest oppressor of all Faunus. He used to believe her to be a pampered princess, surrounded by wealth and luxury, living a trouble-free life. Just how much pain they caused? How many families he destroyed during his time at the White fang?

"Is that true?" Percy asked. "Are you two really from White Fang?" His voice revealed that he was not angry. Only hurt.

"I am so sorry! I... When I was alone they actually showed me kindness!" Adam shouted trying to defend his actions. What pained him most was that Percy did not rage at him, did not shout. He was just... hurt.

"Kindness? You call kidnapping two eleven years old children and dropping them into pit full of Grimm to watch them die kindness?! Or maybe when they miraculously survive and get out the kindness is shooting them with a rocket!?" This was what he expected. The anger, the sadness. And yet he was more and more hurt. "Oh! I know. Kindness is when you first torture those kids for the sole reason that they were born into a wealthy family. Or because their father was appointed general." Percy collapsed next to Weiss. The Heiress remained silent. Now it was his time to get it out of his system. She had her own thoughts to deal with, but offered him a silent comfort.

"I..." Adam bowed his head. "There is no justification." He relented. He could not change the past. He made mistakes and he could not just make it go away. "If it's worth anything, I regret my mistakes..." He paused gathering his thoughts. "So do Blake, even if she doesn't show it."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Why would you join such a foul organization?" She wanted to know this. She needed to know.

Adam looked at her for a moment before taking off his mask. Over his left eye was a large scar. A large S.D.C stared at her. Weiss gulped. She heard rumors that some workers were branded in the mines, but they were always proven false. Up until today. Percy was also surprised. As long as he could remember, Adam always wore this mask or a black blindfold. He was a bit curious, but never asked. He always had a long sleeves and glove on.

"Does that answer your question." He more stated than asked.

"Looks like both sides have their own truth." Percy said. He pulled off his coat. Underneath, his blue armored ves ended on the shoulders. What startled everyone was his left hand. It was all metallic. It was a prosthesis. The design was sleek and almost impossible to tell the difference between his left and right. Percy flexed it a bit and a compartment on the side opened to reveal several relatively large dust containers. "That's the 'souvenir' I got from my first encounter with White Fang." He chuckled at the joke. Yang left just a moment ago to look for Ruby and Blake, leaving the three alone. Weiss was already aware of this, being there when Percy first received the prosthetic arm. "Peace?" Young Ironwood extended his mechanical hand to Adam, who took it.

"Peace. Partner."

"Partner." They both smiled sadly. As many as their differences were, they could look past that. An almost silent agreement formed. They would look past anything to see the good. "Now let's go look for your girlfriend."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Welp. Finally gave Drake a sense of humor. Channeling all my sarcasm into one character is a blessing. Well, not all because there is also Persassy and Adam. And Lily... Dam! Team PALD is more like team SASS...
> 
> I am totally winging the revelation moment. I had something different planned, but it didn't bode well with the characters and how I portrayed them. Maybe OOC for them, but that's the best I managed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know this and previous chapters have quite few 1:1 quotes from the episodes. It could not have been avoided. Don't you worry, I will soon get back to my own plot. Team PALD have their own problems. Cardin being the most prominent. I am not done with him yet.

* * *

Blake run out of the academy. She stopped only in front of the statue. They were afraid of her. Her teammates despised her. She probably ruined it all both for herself and Adam. The look on his face... It was all her fault. She slowly pulled the end of her bow. The silken material fell to her hand, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." A voice spoke from behind her. Surprised, Blake jumped and turned around. How did this guy sneak up on her?

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sun. And you sweety?"

Blake hesitated. She recognized the monkey Faunus from before. He was this stowaway. "You can call me Blake..." She said reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you milady." He bowed deeply while waving his hand in the air.

Blake knew she should not trust him. He was a stranger. He was a criminal. She checked for the familiar feeling of Gambol Shroud. Her weapon was in place. Even so, her semblance would help her escape. That was all she was good for after all. Escape. Run away. First from her home and parents, then from White Fang, now from her teammates. Why not run away some more?

* * *

Ruby woke up next day to see Blake's bed empty. They were sure she would return in her own time. When she did not come for breakfast the young girl started to worry. Adam wanted to go look for her immediately, but Percy convinced him to wait at least before after lunch. She might have just needed space. Weiss was downplaying the whole thing. She tried to imply that maybe her Faunus teammate just run away, but death stare from both Adam and Percy shut her down fast.

When by the time they finished lunch Blake was still nowhere to be found, Ruby, Yang, Percy, Adam and not so willing Weiss left to look for her.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss tried to complain weakly, but death stares from Percy/Adam duo shut her up again. "I'm just saying. If she wanted to be found, we would have stumbled upon her already."

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang scolded the girl.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" The heiress argued.

"Weiss." Percy said in stern voice. "You heard Adam yesterday." Seeing as this didn't get to his best friend, he decided to drop the bomb. "Right now you are actually treating her the same White Fang treats your family. Judging her just because environment she was brought up in." That actually earned a scowl from white-clad girl, but it was quickly followed by a look of regret.

"Fine." She said, relenting. "I will hear her side first."

Adam was in the back. He still couldn't grasp how easily Percy just got past his prejustice and still accept him. The last evening actually cleared the air between them quite a bit and solidified the bond between partners. But while the Atlesian seemed completely unfazed by this, Faunus had no idea how to move with this. He was ashamed of his past. For the first time in his life, he actually saw the consequences of his crusade. Sure he watched the news. He heard the newsman speak on how White Fang hurt people, but he never paid too much attention. Few times he took pride in it. Sienna praised him. She said that in few years he could even start leading his own cell. The victims of his actions were always just some phantoms. Now he could see first-hand what was the real impact. Pain and suffering, damaged relations, more prejudice toward Faunus. White Fang gave cops all the more reason to gang up on his kind.

* * *

Blake sat at the teashop with Sun next to her. She took a slow sip from her cup.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly whole day and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" After an attempted death glare from Blake, Sun just chuckled. "Yeah. Like that."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake took another sip of her tea before speaking again. "I was once a member of the White Fang." This revelation made the monkey faunus choke on his drink and promptly spill it. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, **you** were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." She then told him about how White Fang came to life, how she was naive to believe in peaceful change, how the organization changed into more violent. "...But not out of respect... out of fear. Innocents were actually getting hurt in the crossfire, both Faunus _and_ human. I couldn't bear it, so I run away..." She paused for a moment, unsure to continue. "I was even willing to leave Adam. I was ready to just disappear without any goodbye."

"Adam?" Sun asked curiously. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but maybe it was her brother, right?

"My boyfriend." She clarified. Blake looked at his expression, trying to figure out his reaction.

"Oh man! Why do the pretty one are always taken?!" Sun moaned, but did so in such an exaggerated manner that she had no idea if he was joking, making fun of her or actually being hurt by the revelation. Seeing her befuddled expression, he snickered. "A man can always dream." He added with a wide grin.

"Prat!" Blake shot at him offended. She picked that one from Weiss and it seemed to match the situation.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun started to break the awkward silence.

* * *

They were walking for at least three hours now. Percy complained that he was hungry, but they collectively decided to ignore him.

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!"

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Percy turned to his friend.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" The heiress said in nonchalant manner.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby crossed her arms in front of her.

"It was just an idea!" The girl tried to defend herself.

"A really bad one." Adam scoffed. "Since you are partially to blame, you could at least help!"

"How is this my fault?" She asked surprised.

"If you didn't argue with her about this for circa six hours, maybe this would not happen!" Adam was losing his patience. He was really worried for his girlfriend.

"I think Adam is right. I mean I had several arguments with him but we never went that far." Percy agreed. He felt torn between defending Weiss and standing with his partner, but ultimately he believed that Weiss needed to cool down a bit.

"Yeah, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang agreed. Adam revealed very little about Blake, deciding that it was not his story to tell.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I _was_ at least partially right!" Weiss said, convinced that she had the moral high ground here.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A sweet voice came from behind them. Immediately, they all jumped and turned around. Percy went step further and almost run away until Yang caught him by the back of his coat to keep him in place.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby screeched, voicing what was on everyone's mind.

"Hey guys! What are you up to? Perseus. It's good to see you again." She looked at the form of young Ironwood.

"Hey Penny..." Percy said while frantically trying to find a way to escape now. That Android weirded him out.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang clarified.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny beamed at the realization.

"Wait, how did **you** know that?" Adam asked in accusing tone.

"She has a pair of cat ears." The girl explained like it was the most normal thing ever.

"But she wears a bo..." Adam started, but then had to hold the urge to chuckle. The disguise Blake kept using against his multiple attempts to convince her otherwise was by no means perfect. She could not stop her ears to react to her strong emotions or physical distress. And no bow was that perfect unless it had something inside. He was actually surprised nobody figured it out before.

" _She does like tuna a lot..._ " Ruby whispered to her sister.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked curiously. Percy was now released from Yang. He stayed, but was ready to run really fast.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Redhead grasped. "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" She proclaimed.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby tried to politely shut her off and looked to her friends for support, only to find all of them gone. A lone tumbleweed traveled through the street.

"It sure is windy today!" Her friend looked at the red Reaper smiling

* * *

Once they left Ruby with her friend, Yang and Weiss separated from Adam and Percy. The four decided that if they split up some more they will have greater chance to find the missing teammate.

Percy and Adam were walking through the market they've visited yesterday in hopes of spotting Blake here. Stalls were closed so it was almost empty. A good place to hide for a bit if one wanted.

"So..." Adam started to speak, but stopped abruptly. "I think I might have an idea where Blake might have went!" He wanted to talk with Percy about his relationship with Weiss and (although he would never admit it) tease his friend about it, but then he remembered his own date with Blake about three weeks ago.

"You see her?!" Percy cheered. He didn't mind wandering the town, but he was kinda worried. Last day left him a bit wary of threats to his friends.

"No, but I know where she would go to get breakfast and maybe a calming tea." Adam smiled. He dashed through the streets of Vale toward small teashop. Percy was following him, but he had trouble keeping up with the bull Faunus. It took the two a total of thirty minutes of run to get to their destination. Adam was breathing a bit harder than normal while Percy was practically panting with his tongue out.

"Did you..." *pant* "have..." *pant* "to run..." *pant* "So fast!" Percy managed to say between breaths. Adam chuckled quietly.

"Come on... It wasn't that bad..." He still needed to catch a breath, but it wasn't that bad.

"Can I help you?" a waitress asked them, looking a bit amused.

"A glass of water..." Percy said while collapsing on the nearest chair. Adam sent him an expecting look that seemed to say 'We are in hurry', but Percy was too breathless to care. Young Ironwood was in prime physical condition, but try to sprint at your top speed for half an hour.

Waitress nodded and looked at Adam. "A cup of green tea if you may." He said and sat on the opposite chair to Percy. Their order was brought quite quickly.

Percy downed his drink in one swing. The water immediately energized him and gave him a second wind. It was like drinking a coffee, except without any of the foul taste or delayed effect. He felt like he could do another run like he just did. Not that he wanted, but he could if he did. "Ah... Already better. So?"

Adam instead of answering took a sip from his cup, enjoying the taste. Once satisfied, he put it down and sighted. "I hoped Blake would be here. But we can always ask the waitress." He turned to see her serving an elderly couple. "Excuse me?" He called to her. She smiled, finished taking the order and walked to Percy and him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am sorry to be a bother, but did you see here today a girl about my age? She would probably wear a black ribbon tied in a bow."

"Oh! Yes. She was here in the morning together with a charming blond boy. He was so kind to me. They were here for about two hours talking and then left. Are they friends of yours?"

"Blake is my girlfriend." Adam clarified. His tone was somewhere between pride and anger.

"Could you point us in the direction they went?" Percy asked before his teammate said something he would regret.

"Sure." The waitress smiled and showed them down the street.

"Thank you very much. We will be going now." Young Ironwood said as he started to pull Adam with him to start moving as fast as possible. His friend was really angry.

* * *

"What is Blake up to..." The bull Faunus wondered out loud once they stopped on the crossroad.

"Maybe..." Percy tried to find some reason behind girls action. Finally, he remembered something. "Maybe she is trying to prove something. The whole argument started with Weiss and me blaming White Fang for the robberies." He pointed out with a bit apologetic tone.

"But it doesn't explain why would she spend time with that... that... that stowaway." Adam finally found a right word. He was really angry.

"Unless he is helping her. They could stop there to discuss their facts." Percy reasoned. "After all so did we. Stop with 'Jealous Boyfriend' act and let's try to figure out where could they go."

"Fine." The other boy grumbled. "Any ideas?"

"Let's assume they are investigating the break-ins." Percy started. "I would wager a bet that they did not go to the Police station... Do you know any White Fang locations in Vale?" he asked curiously

"No. Blake and I never stayed in the city. We had a camp somewhere to the north, but it was temporary and she wouldn't go there. It would equal suicide after our defection." Adam was still in foul mood, but this seemed to get his hopes higher. They finally had a plan.

"Okay. Maybe they would go check the next possible target? Is there even one dust store that wasn't robbed yet?" Percy asked while pulling his scroll. "Nope. Every single store in Vale was robbed."

"What about deliveries? If there is need for Dust, I am sure _Schnee_ will provide more. At higher prices of course" the last part was almost a growl.

"Yeah. Ol' Jaquie will probably capitalize on it." Percy tried to chuckle, but seeing Adam's morbid face he got serious. "But this would mean a large stock of Dust will await in the docks either today or tomorrow. Since the shops are still closed awaiting delivery, I am pretty sure it's more likely today than tomorrow."

"So... we check the docks?" Adam asked confused by that logic. Around them it was already getting dark.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Percy grinned. "But first something to eat. I'm starving."

"Ugh. Remind me why I even bother with you?"

"The alternatives were Weiss or Yang." Percy's grin widened.

"Right. Food it is."

* * *

Once the two finally got to the docks it was already dark. Percy and Adam walked between large stacks of Crates, trying to look for some clues for Blake whereabouts, but so far they were out of luck.

"It's stupid. We are wasting our time. Nobody's he..." Adam was interrupted by a sound of approaching Bullhead. The transport landed in the middle of the clearing and a ramp opened. Two huntsmen-in-training took cover behind one of the crates and looked as several Faunus in White Fang garb walked out and started to secure the perimeter.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The one with large rifle shouted.

" _What're we doing?"_ Percy whispered to Adam.

" _Wait. Let's assess the situation first."_ The Faunus answered. The Atlesian shrugged and decided to comply with the plan. He did make sure his weapons were ready to be drawn.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A new voice sounded. A man in white suit and black bowler hat from underneath which sprouted deep orange hair. He walked down the ramp slowly to join his... colleagues? He had a large cigaro in one hand and a cane in the other. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Adam let out a low growl. " _This is a farce. White Fang would never work with someone like that."_

_"Calm down. I am curious too."_

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" The criminal berated a white fang member. Suddenly, much to Percy's and Adam's surprise, Blake appeared right behind him and pressed her Gambol Shroud to his neck. "What the- Oh, for f-" To further their surprise, criminal only roller his eyes at the situation.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted. In response, most of the terrorists pulled out their various weapons. Adam put a hand on the hilt of his own weapon and Percy pulled out his twin revolvers. They were all ready to spring into action the moment someone did a rash move.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." THe criminal almost teased Blake, but in response she pressed the blade just slightly stronger.

White Fang started to close on her, but then the girl used her free hand to untie her ribbon and let it sail with the wind. A pair of cat ears appeared. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" The terrorists lowered their weapons, startled by this development.

 _"I go up, you be ready to dash forward. She is going to get herself killed. On my mark."_ Adam instructed and in one swift jump got up the crates.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman let out a laugh

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" He grinned widely at her, which only served to irritate Blake more.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threatened, but just then another three bullheads entered the airspace above them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman looked up to the arriving reinforcements. He took the advantage of distraction caused by this and fired his cane into the ground, creating a rather large explosion. Blake was tossed away.

She didn't manage to get up before the Criminal fired another large projectile, She was in no position to really dodge fast enough. Suddenly, a black and red blur zoomed before her. Adam was now in front of her, his sword drawn. Thanks to his semblance, he was able to absorb the shot to fuel his already strong ability. Roman only cursed and fired several more shots. All of which were stopped by the red blade of Wilt. Adam glowed red and black.

"I will not let you harm her. Ever." With that, he slashed his blade diagonally and sent a powerful wave of energy tumbling toward the criminal. It was now Roman's turn to dodge. The wave passed him and traveled through the narrow corridor between containers leaving a large tear in the ground.

Percy took it as the Mark and walked out of his cover with guns blazing. He fired several shots that easily knocked out the White Fang goons present on the ground. Much like his father and uncle Clover taught him, he aimed mostly at their limbs to make sure it wasn't lethal, but it would take them out of the fight. Given the caliber of his twin revolvers it did great job.

Blake wanted to fight Torchwick, but Adam grabbed her by her wrist and started to pull her away. It wasn't their fight. Percy provided suitable distraction and he was sure the Atlesian could hold his own for a moment and then take his leave too.

"No! We must fight! It's clear something is not right!" She shouted at him. Blake managed to break his hold and dashed into battle using her semblance. Just then three other bullheads opened and about two dozen of White Fang soldiers jumped out. They formed a circle about Percy and Blake who just then dashed forward.

"Well well well..." Torchwick started. "Who do we have here..."

Percy smirked at them. "Someone who you don't want to mess with." There was a mechanical sound to his left, but before he got a chance to use his semblance, a banana peel dropped on Torchwick. Adam capitalized on the distraction and fired his weapon, launching the sword forward. Wilt hit one of the goons into the back of his head and knocked him out. Before weapon had chance to fall, Adam was already there. He grabbed the sword and slashed wide, hitting two other goons on his sides. Percy and Blake both dashed toward him. White Fang started to fire at them, but Percy finally used his semblance causing ground to shake. He, Blake and Adam were seemingly unaffected by this. Roman fired several projectiles after them, but the Atlesian turned around and fired a shot of his own. The large fiery spark met a bullet mid-way and exploded. The smoke could cover teens' escape, but they did not expect the still flying Bullhead to fire at them. They were forced to split and dodge to the sides.

Just when the smoke cleared, Sun jumped from the container he was sitting at and smashed into Roman, using him as a cushion for the fall. He made a small roll and stood up. "Leave her alone."

Instead of answering, Torchwick ordered his men to attack. Sun managed to hold his own against them in hand to hand combat and with the help of his staff took them en masse. Blake, Percy and Adam, seeing no other options, jumped back into battle. While Adam begrudgingly agreed to help the monkey Faunus, Blake and Percy attacked the Wanted Criminal. Bullheads couldn't fire at them without hurting their own, so they were safe from aerial assault, but it didn't mean they were out of trouble.

Roman proved to be quite proficient with his cane, being able to hold off both Percy and Blake, who were among most skilled in their class. Finally, the Atlesian managed to get an upper hand by catching the cane in scissors made of his swords while Blake slashed at him. The Aura did stop the strike, but sheer force tossed him back several dozen feet. In response, he fired at the crane that held one contained in the air. He almost flattened Blake, save she used her semblance to get out of ther. Percy acted without thinking though. He dropped his left gun and punched up with the full power of his semblance. His fist, together with whole body disappeared under several tons of metal and Dust.

Ruby saw the whole event and let out a painful cry, revealing her position.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

What none of them accounted for, was Penny. She had a look full of determination and anger. Slowly, she approached the edge of the rooftop.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tried to protect her friend.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" With that, she unfolded he wings made of swords and dashed down before proceeding to take out White Fang goons in dozens. Adam was right beside her, raging in his own right. Several more bullheads joined the two already in the air and started to fire at the teens. Suddenly, the contained that squashed Percy exploded and giant squid made of water formed. The tentacles wrapped around three of the seven Bullheads and squashed them into junk that would not work even as spare parts before flinging them at another airships. The pilots barely managed to jump out. Bullheads avoided the attack, but Penny took the opportunity to position herself with Floating Array in full cannon mode. The giant green beam cut through the air and cut several more ships.

As soon as the squid appeared, it dissolved, leaving only unconscious Percy and quite a lot of Water Dust around. Seeing that the situation is getting out of hand, Torchwick boarded the nearest bullhead and flew away, leaving all the White Fang to their fate. Penny caught the vehicle that tried to escape with the crate, proving to be much stronger than what they believed. She crashed it into several more containers and causing a chain reaction that created another big explosion.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes to see Penny standing next to him. He was sure he would still be lying on the hard ground, but instead felt a soft cushions underneath him.

"You are okay!" She exclaimed ecstatic. "Sensational!"

"Penny?" Percy asked confused. "Where am I?" He sat up only to see two more familiar people. "Dad! Robyn!"

Before General Ironwood had a chance to speak, the green-clad woman started to rant. "Don't you Robyn me young man! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! What were you thinking to try to swim in charged Water Dust?!" In the last two years, Robyn and James gave each other a chance and were pretty good couple after all. They were very similar in many ways and at the same time very different in others. They both valued loyalty, they both were very devoted to what they were doing and committed to serve the people.

"Uh... Sorry?" Percy gave his step-mom a sheepish smile. "In my defence the container fell on me not the other way around. It's not like I had too much choice."

"Why were you there in the first place?" James asked. He had rather stern face that screamed 'you are still in trouble'.

"Uh... Weiss had a fight with her teammate and said teammate went missing after that and I was helping to look for her." Percy summarized the whole thing.

"In the docks? At night?" Robyn raised one brow.

"She likes tuna a lot?" The younger ironwood hold chuckle at his joke. "But in all seriousness we just had a hunch. And we found her."

"And about five dozen of White Fang." James stated sarcastically.

"Yeah... That was not in our plans."

"Oh?!" Robyn followed through with the sarcasm. "And what exactly was in your plan?"

"Well..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "We planned on just grabbing Blake and getting out of there. I wanted to report this once we were safe outside."

"And plan failed why?"

"Blake failed at the stealth part."

"So instead of trying to just run, you decided to instead fight your way through a group of terrorists and fight a wanted criminal?" Robyn threw her hands in the air, hitting the roof of the limousine. "It's like you actually tried to die before you even graduate."

"Uh... I have no answer to that." Percy did not try to argue. It would be pointless anyway.

"I made a friend today." Penny suddenly beamed.

"We will talk about your actions later Penny." General glared at her with his stern gaze. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

"I know, sir." She lowered her head.

"Penny, your time will come... Now we must drop Percy back at Beacon. I have some business to discuss with Ozpin." James sighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N While I love this story, I am really getting tired with writing this. It takes quite a lot of my energy to procure a proper chapter and I struggle with keeping the characters In Character. As such, I fear this story will be side-tracked for the moment. I will still write chapters once I get the inspiration, but I am constantly getting writer's block on it and my working solution is to switch stories. Of Heaven and Hell is and will stay as a side project for when I am bored during e-lessons, but I put up a poll that might potentially help me choose which idea to pursue next. To all the fans of this story, I am really sorry, but it's just getting too much like a chore instead of pleasure. Once I recharge, this story will return in full force. Updates will probably slow to once per month-once per six weeks, but I will try to keep it alive. The burnout is killing me. Really sorry.


	13. Shadow of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!

Winter Sea - Chapter 13

Shadow of Fate

\--------------------

_ Five years ago _

\--------------------

The group of four slowly made their way up the mountain. The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She carried a bronze shield with an image of Medusa’s head on her left hand, which strangely matched her skull earrings and her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. Next was a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, a wispy beard, and hairy brown goat legs, followed by two more girls. 

Both of them wore silver parkas and carried bows. That’s where the similarities ended. The first one had slightly olive (even if pale) skin and completely black hair. Her black eyes gleamed with either madness or genius. The other one had copper-colored skin and dark, but not black, hair that together with her diadem gave her the look of a Persian princess. 

When the group finally got to the top of the mountain, they found the Artemis trapped under the pillar of misty… something that almost crushed her to the ground. Golden ichor poured down her face as she tried her best to hold the sky. 

“Milady!” The girl with diadem shouted and wanted to rush toward her, but Spiky Hair stopped her. 

“No!” The goddess shouted. “You mustn’t have come here! It’s a…”

“Trap.” Another voice finished. Suddenly, a group of monsters came from where the group emerged. Leading it was a tall, young man with an athletic, muscular build. He had short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a sharp nose, and a sneaky look. The only thing unsettling about Luke's appearance was a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. He was a bit pale and had a white streak in his hair. 

The group of four quickly found themselves surrounded. They formed a small circle and held their weapons ready, but it was clear they had no chance to win. 

“Luke you bastard!” Spiky Hair shouted.

“That could apply to all Demigods. I hardly find that insulting anymore.” The boy answered with a bit of venom. He walked to the side to reveal another person.

“You allied yourself with the monsters!” 

“I allied myself with winners.” 

“But at what cost?” She asked.

“Whatever it takes. I am tired of being used. Tired of fighting the pointless battle. To what end? So we die for the glory of parents that don’t even remember about us unless they need something? Is that what you want? To go back to your dad in triumph? To brag about how you killed your best friend to secure his sorry ass on the golden throne of lies? It’s the natural order. Younger generations depose the tyrant parents. Join me. We can do it together.  _ Please join me. _ ” When he spoke the last sentence, he sounded almost vulnerable. Something suddenly switched inside him. 

Heavy steps filled the room. More monsters came. Four cyclopes carried a golden sarcophagus with gruesome images engraved on the sides. Accompanying them was a tall, muscular man that looked like he was carved out of stone.

“It is time, Son of Hermes.”

“Thalia! Do as you’re asked and all of us will walk out of here alive. There will be no more Council to try and kill you. There will be no more abandoned children. We can bring a new golden age together. As the new King and Queen.” Luke pleaded.

Thalia’s eyes glimmered. She could feel the power coming out of the sarcophagus. It was almost tangible. She wanted to reach for it. She wanted to have it. Her thoughts felt clouded. Slowly, the daughter of Zeus lowered her spear.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly broke her out of the stupor. She looked over to see Bianca shaking her head. No words were spoken, but the message was clear.  _ Not worth it _ .

“Call the beast!” The large man roared. “It will answer your call. Do it.”

Once again, Thalia’s eyes glazed over. She walked over, breaking the formation, and stepped to the nearby decorative pond. Sure enough, a creature that was a hybrid of cow and sea serpent arrived happily, hoping that it would have a chance to play.

The sarcophagous started to emit a powerful glow. The lid moved just slightly open and silverly mist started to slowly fill the room before spreading outside too. Kronos could feel that his reign is near. 

Bianca looked around. It was bad. Something or someone was influencing Thalia. And there was little they could do with all the monsters here. She doubted even the mist could hide that many mythological creatures gathering in one place. They needed to do something. She looked over to Zoe. The girl seemed to be frozen in place, either by fear, shock, or something foreign. Strangely, Bianca herself seemed mostly unaffected. She gently nudged her lieutenant. With a nod of her head, she directed her toward Lady Artemis. “ _ We need her help.”  _ She whispered. “ _ I have a plan, but someone needs to take her place. _ ”

“ _ I shall do what must be done, sister. _ ” Zoe nodded. She would normally try to maybe argue or get the details, but right now she was in too much of a daze to act. While Zoe slowly crept toward the Sky pillar, Bianca aimed her bow at Luke. Most monsters were now completely focused on Thalia, who pulled out her silver knife and was about to cut the Ophiotaurus open. The innocent beast had no idea what was about to happen. 

Taking a few seconds to aim, Bianca made a quick pray to her father before letting the arrow loose. At this point, she could only suspect who her father was, but she hoped she was right. As the projectile sailed through the air, the tip glowed black. Luke realized what happened too late to even try to avoid the arrow, but an Empousa lunged at him and pushed him out of the way at the last moment, taking the arrow instead. The moment black tip pierced her body, she burst into the dust which was subsequently sucked into the arrow itself. 

This seemed to break through whatever spell was placed on everyone. At once several things happened. Zoe pushed her mistress out from under the sky and took her place. Monsters turned toward the Demigods with their weapons and teeth bared, ready to attack, Luke roared in anger and drew his own weapon. The sarcophagus started to shake and emit more power, signaling that the rebirth was near one way or another. Perhaps the most surprising thing was that Grover starting to play a very aggressive tune on his pipes. It strangely reminded Thalia of “Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin. Bianca pulled out her knife and plunged it into the ground, once more silently begging her father to give her help. From where the blade was placed several cracks traveled. Slowly, skeletons clawed their way out before lunging at monsters. Most of them fell quickly, but each took at least one enemy with them. A bead of sweat traveled down her forehead. 

Atlas wanted to attack the huntress that dared to kill his supplicants, but was met with assault of arrows from Artemis herself. This gave Bianca a chance to initiate the second phase of her plan. She ran to Thalia, who was still frozen in trance. She seemed to be tried to fight it, but the best she could do was resist the call. The monsters that were unfortunate enough to stand in her way were met with quick arrows. The silver glow that always accompanied Hunters of Artemis seemed to be magnified greatly as Bianca fought alongside her mistress. She finally managed to get close to the daughter of Zeus.

“Thalia! Listen to me!” The huntress shouted into her ear. The monsters were slowly closing on them, but all seemed to now be much warier of the girl in a silver parka. “Break out of it. I need your help! We need your help!” Thalia gave a little reaction. “Do it for Annabeth!” Bianca tried again. This seemed to finally give the desired effect as the older girl broke whatever spell was placed on her. 

“What’s going on?” Thalia asked, still a bit confused. 

“The battle has started. I have a plan, but we need your help.”

The girl looked around to see the carnage all around. Grover summoned vines and thorns that lashed at monsters near him while he guarded the knife that was now providing the endless supply of skeletons. “What’s needed?”

“Take on Luke,” Bianca said solemnly.

After a second of consideration, Thalia nodded. She was about to rush into battle when Bianca grabbed her hand. “I need you to promise me you will take care of my brother.”

“What?”

“Promise me. He has no one but me now. I need you to promise me you will look after him.” She begged.

“I promise on Styx,” Thalia spoke. As Thunder roared outside, Bianca let her go to join the fight. 

Her quiver was almost empty by now, so the huntress quickly fired the last few arrows before grabbing two sabers from nearby fallen empousa and joined the fray again. She slashed her way through the battlefield toward the heavily guarded sarcophagus. An arrow pierced her hip and she felt excruciating pain. Slowly, she lost feeling in her leg, but she pushed on. Now forced to move slower she was more vulnerable. 

As she closed on the sarcophagus, images of her brother filled her mind. She saw him crying over a funeral shroud. He was sitting there alone for hours before finally, some faceless campers dragged him away kicking and screaming. She saw him grow bitter and hurt. She watched as he lashed out at anyone in anger until finally, the last vision was of him dying to some unspecified monster. 

**_‘You can still save him’_ ** A voice spoke in her head.  **_‘You can join me. Help me raise and in exchange, I will give you and your brother whatever your desire.’_ **

Her mind played another series of images. She and her brother standing together, dressed in very expensive clothes. Behind them, their mother was smiling. She watched him grow happy, playing his cards with many friends. She saw her brother grow up to be successful, powerful, and loved. She watched as the two of them grew old side-by-side. It was almost enough for her to agree, but a small part of her mind reminded her of all that she saw to this moment. How pale Luke looked compared to his camp pictures. How they lost Phoebe in the dessert to the Spartoi. How Annabeth… Filled with new determination she pushed through. 

**_“You are all too late!”_ ** The voice roared as the lid of the sarcophagus moved completely aside. A frail-looking old man with a long gray beard rose from inside. He looked  _ old _ , but his aura screamed power and strength. Time slowed down everywhere around them. Bianca could only watch as Thalia was frozen in place with her spear piercing Luke’s chest. Atlas was already trapped under the Sky again as Artemis and Zoe were fending off attacks from monsters all around them. They were slowly being overrun. 

**“** **_You lost, child of death. But I will give you the last chance to join me._ ** **”** The titan of the time spoke in a patronizing tone. Bianca felt that she could once more move freely. She didn’t instantly lunge at the titan. Instead, she walked slowly to him with her blades low.  **_“Yes! Kneel before me.”_ ** As she was close to him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck into a chokehold. 

Giving last hopeful look to Thalia she mouthed “ _ You promised. _ ” Then, she once more pulled from her Father’s domain. She poured all her power and life in the command she gave to the very world. The shadows of the room encircled her and Titan of Time. 

**_“Fool! You can’t defeat me with mere tricks!”_ ** Kronos laughed.  **_“I escaped Tartarus and soon, I will rule the world! What can you hope to achieve? I will annihilate you for your pride!”_ **

As he tried to throw her off his back, Bianca whispered. “ _ I will take you with me.” _

With that, the shadows collapsed on themselves and the floor creaked before opening. Black flames consumed both of them as they fell into the darkest pit of Tartarus. By sacrificing her life, Bianca Di Angelo banished Kronos back where he came from.

\----------------------

When the chasm above them finally closed, Bianca allowed Kronos to throw her off.

**_“Stupid child! I am the Titan King! You sacrificed yourself for naught! I will escape and make everyone you love suffer!”_ **

“You won’t. Not any time soon.” Bianca said defiantly. She watched as Kronos realized what was happening. 

“ **_NOOO!_ ** ” He tried to flash away or grab the wall, but nothing worked. The darkness that enveloped them had no end and the two of them were all but powerless to escape the dark pit they were falling into. Finally seeing his defeat, the Titan let go of his anger. He took on his true form and silver light filled the void they were in. Bianca felt the light consume her. For a brief moment, she felt pain like no other. She thought that it was her end. She knew that the moment she decided on the riskiest, most stupid plan she could possibly conceive. It was the only kind of plan that could’ve worked. The last thought she had was that at least her brother would be safe. That war would not reach him. Not anymore.

\---------------

The clearing in the forest saw a small girl with green hair, no older than ten, running from the group of Grimm that was chasing her. She tripped over a stone and fell onto the grass. The monsters surrounded her and slowly circled. 

Her family was ambushed and killed by the Faunus Bandits, who later abandoned her for death. She tried to get to the nearest village, but she encountered a Beowolf on the road. Scared, she turned the other way, only to see two more come out of the forest. With only one choice, the girl ran into the trees, hoping to maybe lose them in the woods. Sadly, this only attracted the rest of the pack.

As she laid there, surrounded by the hungry beasts, she silently prayed to the brothers for help. Most in this situation would ask the light brother for protection or help. But the girl was angry and in pain. She just lost her family and was about to die. She prayed to the dark brother. She asked him to make the beasts suffer. So they would be destroyed. As the first bears lunged at her there was suddenly an explosion of shadows. Darkness surrounded the whole clearing, cutting off all the light. A scowl of pain could be heard from the Grimm was just a moment ago. 

Slowly, the shadows gathered near the girl, forming the silhouette of a human. When the darkness solidified, a teenage girl with black hair loosely braided over her shoulder materialized. She held two blades that still oozed with darkness. One of the blades was piercing the space that was occupied by the Beowolf just a moment ago.

Bianca stood there unmoving for a moment before she collapsed on one knee. The Beowolfs did not try to approach her, feeling the power emanating from her. Finally, one of the younger beasts lunged at her again. With speed far beyond human, she turned at it while also flipping one of her swords and interlocking the two by the handle at a slight angle. She made a gesture like pulling the bowstring and an arrow materialized. She let it loose just as the wolf opened its jaw. It pierced through the beast and she watched Grimm turn to black whisp that was blown away by the wind. Other beowolves charged, trying to avenge their packmate or just out of hunger. She fired several more arrows, each disposing of one of the monsters. As the first closed, she slashed it with her bow, cutting it in half. She then dismantled the bow back into two swords and cut through the three remaining beasts. With no more threats in sight, the darkness disappeared from her weapon, revealing two straight silver one-sided blades with black patterns decorating it. There was a small protrusion where the blade met handle that served as the guard. The ends of the handles were at light angle allowing the formation of the bow.

The green-haired girl slowly approached Bianca who was now panting heavily. “Um… Hi?”

“Hi.” The demigod smiled. She looked over herself. “You don’t happen to have some spare clothes?” She asked as beside the two swords she had absolutely nothing with or on her. 

The girl giggled. “I’m Emerald. Do you want to be my family?”

Bianca’s expression turned pained for a moment before she smiled. “Sure. I’m Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I finally found an idea on how to continue this story. I will try to alter between this and Mischief to Manage, depending on my mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)   
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75
> 
> Now few organization matters:  
> \- This story will feature: some OC, canon divergence, different villains, Papa Ironwood  
> \- Adam Taurus: he was canonically too young to serve as big bad for this, so I decided that if he is not a beast, I might as well rework him into a protagonist. Instead of being spite, he will be the same age as Blake, still idealistic and passionate, not yet entirely disillusioned. Why? Because I can't remove him completely without hurting Blake's character and he won't work as a villain for my plans.  
> \- Percy being OOC: Many of stories that follow Orphaned Percy idea tend to make him him OOC and remove what makes him Percy, effectively turning him into OC that shares a name. I will do my best not to do this. Sure, there will be some things different, but I will try to keep him as close to his character as I can. (At least until the proper RWBY plot influence him.)
> 
> I do not have a regular updates. I write when I have time and feel like it, but usually at least 50k words a month is my minimum. I am still in the process of finding a Beta for this story. already have one volunteer, but nothing is yet decided so if you want to offer your help, I will still be glad.


End file.
